Reminiscing
by iyesh
Summary: Sparks fly, complications faced, can they make it through when they decide it's over? Troypay. Previous penname; Bl1ssfuln3ss.
1. Tralier

**_Reminiscing -  
Blissfulness' Storyline _**

**Summary:**  
What would you feel if you have the perfect life but something were missing. And even that missing pieces in the other side of the world and it takes a miracle to make it happen. Two girls can make it happen for their parents. Troypay

**Storyguide:**  
Okay... Take everything you have seen from HSM and.. Bam! Make it vanish... So you can understand this story easier..

**Disclaimer:  
**The oh-so-perfect Disney had these all and what do I have?? Nothing...

_**-----------------------------------**_

_**Tralier**_

**They had an happily ever after.**

_(Shows Sharpay walking down the isle)  
(Shows Troy smiling at her sight walking)  
(Shows their fingers echanging rings)_

**And twins.**

_(Shows two baby girls wrapped in pink blanket)_

**But a misunderstood.**

_(Shows Troy and Laura kissing)_

**Had to ruined it.**

_(Shows Sharpay throwing her clothes to the luggage with hands covering her mouth from sobbing)  
(Shows Troy hitting his hand to the driving wheel then covering his forehead thinking)_

**Now she is a perfection.**

_(Shows Sharpay smiling walking to her big building company greeted by people)_

**While he has everything anyone could ever wanted**

_(Shows Troy making a basket in a game)_

**Living in both fame.**

_(Shows Sharpay and Troy in different places giving autograph)_

**But something were missing.**

_(Shows Aundrea playing baketball with his dad)  
(Shows Aurelia pointing her mom's design and giving her opinion)_

**And one will leave them.**

_(Shows a funeral)_

**Will love conquer.**

_(Shows two hands with the wedding ring holding on eachother)_

**Or will new love happen.**

_(Shows Laura in a wedding gown)_

**It's up to the twins.**

_(Shows Aundrea and Aurelia making poses clinging to eachother)_

_**Staring...**_

**Zac Efron**

"Why don't you believe me!?"

**Ashley Tisdale**

"I can't keep having my hopes high on you"

**Dakota Fanning as both twins**

"I'll miss you"  
"You're always my sister"

**Lucas Grabeel**

"Give him a chance"

**Vanessa Hudgens**

"Troy, what the hell were you thinking?"

**Corbin Bleu**

"This is not about you!"

**Monique Coleman**

"Why don't you understand?"

**Rachel Mc Adams as Laura**

"I'm the right girl for you"

**And Miley Cyrus as Bridgett**

"You can't let him marry her"

-------------------------------------

_My first story so be nice pleaseee!!_

_YAY! I replace this chapter cause my computer is back so I can use Word and here is the edited version with italic, **bold **and underline. But lost all my files so, have to write chapter one and two again but got chapter 3 and 4 written already so will update very soon!!_

_Thankiess for the reviews before too!! XDD_

_xoxo Yeshi _

_Currently 3 :: Give it To Me- Nelly, JT & Timbaland _


	2. Remarkable

_**Reminiscing –**_

**_Blissfulness' Storyline _**

**CHAPTER 1**

**A Great Person**

_**Sharpay & Aundrea Evans**_

_**California, 12:53 pm**_

There she was again. In her most hated time. Alone. In the dark. Sitting. With works on that desk. But even how much she hated doing that, her feelings can't bring her mind and body to stop. She's a perfectionist, she had to keep working, or else her career would just be a dump on the ground and her efforts wouldn't be worth it.

"Mom ?"

It was dark, no lights were on at the room except the table lamp lighting her dress design. But with the lights coming from the hallway, she could she that it was a blonde, much little than her and with sparkling blue eyes with is different from her tired chocolate ones. But still, no one could say that she wasn't a resemblance of her. She **is** her mother

"Yeah honey?" she said spinning her chair to face to her still holding a pen between her manicured fingers

The long curly blonde haired girl walked towards her mom. Turning on the lights and sitting on her mom's lap

"What are you doing so late?" said the innocent girl

**_Troy & Aurelia Bolton_**

_**Los Angeles, 3:11 pm**_

"Aul, that's cheating!" said the sparkling blue eyed man to the much little girl running across the basketball court

"Daddy, no one said that when I make a basket" said the straight short haired blonde

"That was double" said her dad defending himself

Both daughter and father having the time of their lives in their basketball court in the back court. Her father, having thousands of ardent fans, is the LA Lakers captain. But even he was living in fame, he still always have time for his daughter.

While the short haired girl herself, is a perfect girl. She has everything a girl in her age could ask for. She took after her dad, even his abilities and passion for basketball. Except for one thing that is a resemblance of her mother, her blonde hair…

**_Sharpay & Aundrea Evans_**

The blonde haired mom spoken, "Well I suppose I should have asked you the same question but… I'm just finishing this design honey"

"Why? I mean you can finish it at work tomorrow" said the girl in her lap

"I don't have much time. A really nice woman asked for her dress to be finished quickly today. She's getting married" said Sharpay

"Mom, but you're beyond tired to do that" said Aundrea resting her head to her mom's chest

"I know honey, but she's getting married. Just see it as my wedding present for her" said Sharpay softly trying to make her daughter understand why she was doing this

"But you don't even know her" said the girl defending herself

"I'm just being nice to her. I can't burst the bride's bubbles" said Sharpay

"So why don't you get married mom?" said the nine year old girl

"I did honey. It didn't work out" said Sharpay slightly playing with her daughter's blonde locks

"So then why you marry dad?" said the blue eyed nine year old

She stumbled at that question. That is probably the only question in the world she couldn't answer but then again she did marry him and still, she couldn't answer that question.

**_Troy & Aurelia Bolton_**

"Maybe but maybe not" she said dribbling the ball pass her dad

"Damn, you're just like your mother" he mumbled

Mother. The thing almost every girl has that she doesn't. And that what killed her inside. She needs someone to tell her to have a feminine side so she can be a tomboy as her dad now and still be lady like, to make her learn about manners so she's not rude, to bring her food so she doesn't have to eat the yucky food at the cafeteria, to love her as a mother. She wants her mom. And not that she had known her mom, but she knew any person is better than…

"Guys!" called a blonde haired, blue eyed woman from the back door

Laura. Her soon to be mom. She doesn't think that she will be her mom because she **was not** mother material. But who knows? Maybe her dad is crazy enough to marry her. He is crazy enough to be dating her.

Both father and daughter rolled their eyes for a witch that doesn't play basketball because she thinks that her freshly manicures is more important that she have to take care of it and not having the fun time with the family. Not that Aurelia wants her to join her fun time with her dad, because she knew that with her, her time would be ruined. Big time.

"Troy, Chad called. You have a meeting in an hour" said Laura

"Yes I'm aware of it, thank you Laura" said Troy getting annoyed with his girlfriend

"Sheesh, I'm just reminding you. You'll forgot anyway if I didn't remind you" said Laura priding herself

"Yeah, whatever" said Aul can't taking anymore words uttered from her mouth "bitch" she mumbled. But no one could hear it

"Oh yeah, take a bath when you get in to the house. I don't want the house get dirty with you walking in dirt around the house" said Laura throwing back her bangs behind her shoulder when walked away

Troy and Aul rolled their eyes. She is such a witch. Troy must say, before she was nice, but when he began to be dating her, she started to be mean. She thought that he had fall head over heals for her. But she was wrong

"I don't want the house get dirty with you walking in dirt around the house" said Aul imitating her dad's girlfriend, mocking her

"Hey, don't mock her like that. She might be your mom someday" said Troy grabbing her basketball

"Yeah sure, whatever. Why don't you just stick with mom? I don't know what you see in Laura, Dad" complained the blonde sitting in the lawn chair

"Well, Laura… She was there when my time in need honey… So, maybe that what brought us together" said Troy trying to explain everything to his daughter. But part of him, he didn't know what he sees in Laura too.

"What about mom then?" said the blonde

At different time. At different place. And that was fate that make both twins got the same answer

"Because he was a great person" said Sharpay

And

"She's a great person"

_**Sharpay & Aundrea Evans**_

"Then mom, why did you…"

She knew Aundrea wouldn't get enough. So she cut her off. She had enough to talk about her ex-husband.

"Honey, it's late. Get back to sleep. We're going to Aunt Gabby and Uncle Ryan's place tomorrow. You want to meet Caitlyn, right?" said Sharpay

"Yeah, night mom" she said

She take a look at her work. She decided to call it a night. And with the conversation with her daughter earlier rummaging at her head, she drift to sleep

**_Troy & Aurelia Bolton_**

She felt eased hearing that answer from her father. She knew her mother's a great person. She knew something. That whoever her mother was, she must be better than Laura.

----------------------------------------------

_OMG, chap one finished!!! Need to rewrite this chap and I felt great that I did. I think this is better than the last one. So will update soon because holiday on Monday in Indonesia!! XDD_

_Currently 3:: Not Ready To Make Nice Dixie Chicks_

_ 3 ya all!!_

_Xoxo_

_Yeshi_


	3. Occurrence

_**Reminiscing –**_

**_Blissfulness' Storyline _**

**CHAPTER 2**

**WHAT DID HAPPEN?**

If we were meant to be, fate will bring us together. If we were meant to be, we don't have to worry how much is the distance between us. And if we were meant to be, sometimes we could be thinking the same thing…

**_Sharpay Evans_**

_**California, 2:43 am**_

Her body keeps moving under the covers. Something is bothering her. And only her that know. It is because the conversation earlier. Who knows one conversation can make her remember. She doesn't want to remember, but she couldn't help it that she remembers all about… _Troy Bolton_

**_Troy Bolton_**

**_Los Angeles, 4:37 pm_**

He isn't usually like this; he couldn't concentrate about the meeting. He knows that it's bad if he doesn't pay attention. But he couldn't help it. The conversation with Aurelia earlier makes his mind concentrating about something else. And that something else is… _Sharpay Evans_

Just like magic, thinking about the same thing; not at the same time, not at the same place, but that was fate. And it was all because one little meaningless conversation with the girls. It was the day where everything falled apart.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was a regular check up for the twin babies and Sharpay. Sharpay wondered across the room. The room wasn't unfamiliar anymore to her. She had been to the room for a few times, it was just a normal doctor office with medicines smells._

"_Hi Sharpay" said Dr. McKenzie_

_Sharpay just give her a warm smile_

"_I have a bad news"_

_She had been for monthly check up thrice. She wasn't expecting something bad to happen. She expected this check up is the same one like she had been before, she expected to got "Your babies are healthy, you're free to go" like she did for her last two check ups. But she didn't. She was wrong_

"_What's wrong?" said Sharpay trying to be strong not to break down before knowing what was wrong, thinking about the positive things that it was nothing serious_

_But she was wrong again._

"_One of your babies. Aundrea. She has Feloxia" said Dr. McKenzie_

_Sharpay had never heard the word Feloxia in her whole life. Again, she tried to be strong thinking it was nothing serious_

_But just like the first and second time. She was wrong_

"_What's Feloxia, Dr. McKenzie?" said Sharpay_

"_It's a disease Sharpay, a very rare disease" _

_She knew she was wrong, this was serious._

"_What about it?" said Sharpay_

_  
Dr. McKenzie took a deep breath "It only has 0.2 chance to get to a person. It's deadly, the person that have Feloxia could die in any age" said Dr. McKenzie_

"_But she's okay. Aundrea hadn't do anything wrong. She's okay" said Sharpay trying to convince the doctor and herself_

"_Feloxia's generic. She is okay. But after the first attack come which could be in any age, she must be hospitalized" said Dr. McKenzie_

"_But, is there a cure?" said Sharpay_

"_Like cancer, no. We haven't found any cure for Feloxia because it was so rare that some doctors believe that Feloxia doesn't exist. I had run some tests. Aundrea is positive for Feloxia" said Dr. McKenzie_

_She was shocked. Her face was emotionless. Until a single tear escaped. She wiped it away quickly_

"_Sharpay, every human have time to die. That includes Aundrea. She'll be okay… at least until her first attack. Only gods know how long a person will live" said Dr. McKenzie rubbing her back_

"_Thanks…Dr. McKenzie" said Sharpay_

"_No problem" said Dr. McKenzie_

_She walked out the room. Kathleen, the babysitter and housekeeper was already waiting for her. She was sitting on one of the plastic bench with Aurelia in the baby cart while she was holding Aundrea in her arms._

"_What's wrong? What took you so long?" said Kathleen_

_She gave both twins (A/N: I make both twins cause, let's just say cause she can't tell the difference of them, kay? You'll understand more at in later chapters why I made her can't tell their difference them) a sympathetic look._

"_What? Anything's wrong with them?" said Kathleen confused with the blonde giving both twins a sympathetic look with tears glistening in her eyes. _

_She finally looked away, "Nothing's wrong" she said reassuringly_

"_Okay then, let's go home" said Kathleen_

_Kathleen was always friendly, she's warm, loving and caring. She knew Sharpay since forever. She had been working for Sharpay since she was in high school. And Sharpay never treated Kathleen like a maid, she preferred Kathleen to be her 'older' friend._

"_Kath, you go home first. Take the twins, let them take a nap. I'll go see Troy for a bit" said Sharpay_

_Kathleen slowly left, but she felt something was not right and she was hesitate to left the new mother. She felt something was wrong and even Sharpay knew what she felt, she decided not to open her mouth._

_The building was empty. Troy usually was the last to leave. He was usually at the gym working with his moves. After all, an LA Laker's player needed to practice all the time. The sounds of her heels is the only sound that was heard_

_She wasn't expecting any more surprises today. After finding out that one of her daughter could be dying in any age, she really didn't expect something to be worse than that. She was wrong. Again._

_She didn't find him anywhere. So she walked in the locker room. But she found more than just lockers… She found her husband too…_

_Sometimes, in the right time, in front of the right person but with the wrong person… Sounds impossible… But, only fate that could bring that to happen_

_She can't believe her eyes. There was her husband. In front of her. With Laura. Maybe it looked like a big messy problem. But it wasn't, because he didn't kiss her. She got a good grip of him and he didn't kiss back. It was all a misunderstood. A misunderstood that will be really hard to solve._

_He finally could shove Laura away when he saw the blonde who is in verge of tears. He ran for her. He didn't success. She drove back home. And he didn't quickly run for her to home. That was a mistake…_

_She sat on edge of their bed, sobbing with her right hand covering her mouth. Kathleen was out to the groceries which is fortunate for her. She saw her pink polo luggage beside the closet. She threw her clothes to the luggage with hand still covering her mouth._

_She went to Aurelia's room. It was a pink room. She and Troy were a wealthy family and even they have twins, they still give them separate rooms. Once got a feeling that Aul will grew up being more like her mom and Aud more like her dad. _

_She watched the little baby sleeping soundless._

"_Sorry honey, but your sister needed me. Maybe someday your dad tells you about me and this horrible thing of leaving you with your cheating dad" said Sharpay kissing her forehead_

_She walked to the room beside Aurelia's room. She carefully took Aundrea out of her crib and took her car. She call Ryan and go to California…_

_**Sharpay Evans**_

She jolted up. Breathing heavily, covered in sweats. She remembered that day again. After more than 9 years, she still can't forget that day.

She remembers clearly that after she called Ryan, she moved with him for a few weeks then she bought a mansion. She was a designer for 'Sugar' at LA. So, it's easy for her to get a new job. Then after a few months, she build her own company A&A.

No one knows what A&A stands for. It was for Aul & Aud.

Now, she could just hope… Hope for that dream not to come to her ever again.

**Troy Bolton**

He regretted that day even until now. He supposed to run after her. Preventing her from moving away. He didn't have a chance to explain anything to her. He wasn't supposed to go to a bar to think. He wasn't supposed to think that she might need a time alone.

At first he was mad to find her leaving. He was mad because he thought she took the babies. But she didn't took the babies, she just take Aundrea.

He was mad at first that she only took one baby, he didn't accept the fact that she separate the twins from each other, he didn't accept the fact that she let him take care of one of the girl on his own.

But he knows better now, he knows she didn't want to take both babies because she doesn't want that her daughters doesn't know their father. He understands that she didn't want him to live alone in the house with Kathleen.

But the only thing he didn't understand is that why she must leave. He really need a chance to explain everything to her. But she never got to hear his explanation. He just wants her to know that it wasn't her fault, and if after that she wants to leave, he will let her. He just wants her to know that it wasn't his fault

And now he noticed one thing. Aurelia didn't grow up to be the more feminine girl. She grew up just like Troy, and even he doesn't see Aundrea, she knew she must be just like her mother.

Before they painted Aurelia's room pink because they thought she will be more feminine, the opposite of Aundrea who got hers blue. He thought that it must be because they Aurelia grew up with him. But little did he know, there's more reason than that (A/N: Yes, more reason to that. Found out in later chapters because it will get juicy!)

--------------------------------------------

_Phew, chap 2 finished. I need to rewrite this chapter too!! Loliess_

_BTW, that Feloxia disease thingy, I made it up!! So, don't think it's real!_

_R&R pleasseeeee… I'm begging you pls review if you want me to continueee!! Kayy??? Pleasseee… DESPERATE here!! Lol_

_I replaced the chap again cause I fixed some grammatical errors. Thanks for Siggystar for telling me!!_

_Currently 3:: With Love Hilary Duff_

_Quote of the day:: _"Whoever said money can't buy happiness simply didn't know where to go **shopping**."

_xxoo_

_Yeshi_


	4. Boundaries

_**Reminiscing –**_

**_Blissfulness' Storyline _**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Going & Boundaries**

We always plan ahead on a trip right? But unlike us, the twins deciding to go on a trip…suddenly. With different reasons; one girl is going because her best friend and the other one was taking it as a runaway from something. And even on planning in different times, different place, they are still planning to be going to the same place.

**Sharpay, Aundrea, Ryan, Gabriella & Caitlyn Evans**

**California, 10:21 am**

"… You just have to go with me! Puh-leaseee! I beg you Aud! Part of my life is like…in your hands now" said the brunette kneeling against the white fur carpet having her hands collided

The brunette kept her eyes closed. Aud smirked. She pretended to make a thinking face. The brunette peeked at her sight with one eye and closed her eyes again. Aud giggled at the sight of her cousin who was so desperate.

"Let me think… NO!" said the blonde bursting into fits of laughter

The brunette crossed her arms and sat beside her with a frown. Then she decided to persuade her best friend again.

"Aud, you have to! This two people I call mommy and daddy pushed me!" said the brunette holding the blonde's shoulder shaking her body as if she's trying to get something out of it

"Caitlyn Sarah Evans! We just want you to have be outgoing for a little by joining the program" said Ryan

Aud chuckled as her brunette best friend plus cousin continue to argue with her parents about the exchange program at their school. Boy, she regretted telling her parents about the program. But it's not always the child's fault when parents asked what's going on in school. Aud glance at the white stairs wandering about her mom.

Sharpay has gone to the Ryan's office room to finish her design from last night. Aundrea watched at the family again, that was exactly what she was missing. A family…

**Laura Reynolds, Troy & Aurelia Bolton**

**Los Angeles, 01:09 pm**

"We're getting married"

Her nightmare came. Her perfect little world seemed like crumbling down right at that moment. Her dad was marrying a Barbie doll. And just yesterday, she thought her dad was crazy enough to marry her. But just like normal humans, she was wrong.

"When?" that was the only word she can utter

"A week" said Troy

"What!? It's going on a week and you're telling me, NOW?" her voice was almost covering the house making her dad and her soon-to-be mom practically covering their ears.

"We're afraid you'll be freaked, dear" said Laura getting up from her seat beside Troy to beside Aul rubbing her one of her shoulder.

She gave Laura a disgusted look. She knew she's just acting nice around her dad and not soon until she becomes her mom, she'll turn into a witch.

"Well I am now F-R-E-A-K-E-D. But since you're so stupid that you may not understand that, it's spelled freaked! ...bitch" she mumbled the last part, moving out of Laura's grasp

She gave a deadly glare to the blonde girl

Troy got up from his seat and patted her, while she rested her head at Troy's chest. Laura rolled her eyes; both father and daughter saw _that_.

**Sharpay, Aundrea, Ryan, Gabriella & Caitlyn Evans**

…Not actually a family; just a dad, and possibly a sibling. She wanted to have a dad that care about her, not that her mom didn't care, she wanted to have family nights, she wanted a dad to tell her she was too young for boys, she wanted a family argument like her best friend, aunt and uncle were having that time.

She snapped back to reality. She realized her best friend had lost from her parents. She's going, and that only meant one thing. She was going to persuade her again. She found Caitlyn eyeing her with pleading look.

"Okay, okay! Fine, I'll go with you! Just stop looking at me like that. You're making me feel bad!" said the blonde girl

**Laura Reynolds, Troy & Aurelia Bolton**

The little blonde girl's mind clicked.

"I can't go… I CAN'T GO!" she stood up

"What do you mean you can't go?" said Troy confused with his daughter

"Well… I have this… exchange program at school. 3 days and it's a week minus a day from today which mean I can't go to your wedding" said Aurelia walking back and forth the room explaining the two adults

"So then you can't go"

Her mind stopped jumping and screaming for her brilliant idea because it was about to be crushed.

"What!? I can't go? Can you just for once think about anyone else but you dad?" said Aul trying to be overly dramatic that her dad will actually let her go

"Aul, it's practically the biggest day of my li…"

Before he could continue, she cut him off. She knew he didn't mean it.

"No! I don't care, Dad! I can make my own decision and I'm going!" said Aul stomping her foot on the brown marble floor

He sighed. He could actually continue this argument longer but he knew he wouldn't win against his daughter. His daughter was like a soul of Sharpay in a more little body and that of course meant, she could be as dramatic and stubborn as Sharpay could be, and sometimes maybe more.

"Fine..."

Before Troy could say another word, Aul's mind was racing in happiness again. She could go to a fun camp with kids she has never met before and she could have more friends going that camp.

**Sharpay, Aundrea, Ryan, Gabriella & Caitlyn Evans**

"Oh my god! Thank you God, thank you thank you! Thank you Aud!" said Caitlyn practically jumping around the room in happiness

"Not…" before Ryan finished his sentence, Caitlyn stopped jumping "…before her mom said yes" said Ryan

"But… mom?" said Caitlyn

"Not a chance, but Aud has a parent too. Only your aunt Sharpay could. So keep your hopes on her" said Gabriella

Right that moment, her mom came down. She had her design in her right hand with her purse and she looked like in a BIG rush.

"Hey honey, I really have to go now. Have a great time, okay? Thank you so much Ryan, Gabby… Cait… I really have to go. But I can't…"

Ryan took her Vanilla Latte, and that's exactly what Sharpay was looking for. She spun around finding her Latte in Ryan's hand, she gave a grateful smile.

"Oh my god. Thanks Ry, but I really have to go now. Bye honey" said Sharpay giving her a kiss on her right cheek

"Mom, I decided to…"

"Right honey, bye everyone" said Sharpay walking REALLY fast to the door

She sighed watching her mom leaving the huge mansion

**Laura Reynolds, Troy & Aurelia Bolton**

Aul should've actually waited for her dad to finished his sentence

"…We'll change the date" said Troy

"Uh-uh" another blonde argued. The Barbie doll "We are NOT going to change it. We had sent all invitations, booked places, dresses, we can't change it now! Well I guess your little girl can't come, honey" said Laura putting one of her hand on Aul's right shoulder standing beside Aul.

"Fine! Everyone gets what they want. Laura and I need to go looking for a dress and a suit" said Troy getting upstairs leaving the two blondes in the living room, in happiness

They both smiled in satisfaction. Aul loved not having to wear tacky dresses watching her dad marrying another woman. And Laura was in pure bliss that she didn't have to have a 'little monster' in her wedding and she got to have the time with Troy since there's no daddy's girl to steal his attention away from her

**Aundrea, Ryan, Gabriella & Caitlyn Evans**

"You know Aundrea, don't blame her for that" said Ryan

"Mom?" said the blonde

"Yeah, I mean she has been through so many since you're born. Give her a break" said Ryan

"So then… Why didn't she have dad to help her with me or something?" said Aundrea getting annoyed with the fact that her mom and dad weren't together

"Well, it's both choices not getting back together, Aud" said Gabriella lying to her niece for her sake

"But, don't you think that… A child wants to know about her dad… At least his name" said Aud

"We understand Aud…" said Gabriella

"You do understand… But not enough! Because, you didn't feel it… Like me" said Aud

Ryan and Gabriella looked at each other for a while. They brought their East High year book. Ryan handed it to Aud. Her face lightened up and had hopes written all over it

"Just don't tell your Mom that we showed you this" said Ryan

Caitlyn chuckled at her dad's words. She never realized that her dad was afraid to her aunt.

She nodded, she stopped at a picture. She ran a finger on it almost trying to touch the person inside it. But how much she tried to, she couldn't… This is the closest she can get to the person… Just in a picture…

**Laura Reynolds, Troy & Aurelia Bolton**

She was alone at home. The housekeeper had gone to the groceries. Like the second time that day, her mind clicked a great idea

Twenty three minutes after that…

She finally found it… A copy of her mom and dad's divorce papers. She knew it was not good, that she broke in to her dad's office searching for something that was not belonged to her. But she couldn't help it. She wanted to have a connection with her mom.

She put her index fingers on her mom's signature, almost trying to feel her touch. But that was the only connection she could have with her mom… Only a signature on a paper…

Sometimes, even we want something more than anything in the world, we couldn't have it. There's boundaries for everything. And it couldn't be broken.

Not in the same place, not in the same time… The twins found about their parents… Even it was just their names…

_Basketball Team's Captain_

_Troy Bolton_

and…

_Signed, _

_Sharpay Evans_

But… there was always was **boundaries**

_OMGIESSSS!! Finally, chapter 3 finished… The longest chapter so far…I've been glad with the reviews!! Thank you all!! XDD_

_I'll keep replying to each review I got, so it's totally not a waste to review me… Lol, sounds like a commercial or sth… But I'm serious, please keep reviewing. Even just a word review… I'll still be thanking you!! Pleaseee review since it's just my first story so be niceee!!_

_Quote of the day: You aren't really wealthy until you have something money can't buy_

_Currently 3: My reviewers!! XDD_


	5. Oddness

_**Reminiscing –**_

**_Blissfulness' Storyline _**

**CHAPTER 4**

**ODDNESS**

Finding something odd isn't always everyday, right? So then, what happen if both twins caught doing something really odd by their parents? And their parents becoming curios about it…

While they were actually…

Googling…

Yes, just googling, in the internet

About _Troy Bolton_

And _Sharpay Evans_

---

**Sharpay & Aundrea, Evans**

**California, 07:21 am**

_Troy Bolton_. That was the only thing she wants to know about. It was early. The curtain in her white bedroom was still closed, and the only light in her room was coming from her white laptop. But that didn't stop her. She wants to know more about Troy Bolton. Her dad.

"Aud? You're up?"

Her mother's sudden voice making her slamming her laptop's monitor down.

"Mom!" she exclaimed

"Wow! Honey, didn't have to slam that laptop. I was just about to wake you up earlier; I thought to help you pack. Cause considering it was you, you wouldn't finish everything yesterday" said Sharpay

"Mom! I'm not that dependant. I finished everything yesterday! Now if you excuse me, I'd like to get back to what I was doing now" said Aud

"What were you doing anyway?" said her mom eyeing her curiously

"Just googling, I'm searching about someone, I meant something... Yeap, I'm googling for something" said Aud almost choking in her own words

"Okay… Well, if you need anything, I'll be downstairs making breakfast. So, get down when you finished your 'googling'" said Sharpay making air quotes

_Telling Aundrea about Troy's name was a wrong thing_

Aud open her laptop again watching the results from Google. She found 1,750,000 results (A/N: Seriously, I looked for Zac Efron and I found that many in that she was just a little girl was wrong

She was shocked. She thought she mistyped. But when she re-read it, it was right

_That with only his name_

Troy Bolton

_She could found out everything_

She clicked on one of the result

_About her dad _

And it all made sense to her that she found her dad was an LA Lakers player.

She was a _smart_ girl

She closed her laptop. She needed to get going to her camp.

---

**Laura Reynolds, Troy & Aurelia Bolton**

**Los Angeles, 08:14 am**

"Aurelia, breakfast!"

She rolled her eyes at Laura's voice, she hated her. From head to toes, there was nothing pure from her; all was plastic, except her cold heart. The only this pure that she had is only pure evil, if Aurelia must say.

"In a minute!" she yelled back from her bedroom

Her bedroom was messy, not like a normal girly girl's bedroom would have been. But it wasn't THAT messy. She was a tomboy, so it was normal for a girl like her.

But now, it wasn't about her bedroom, it was about what she was doing in there.

Just like her twin, she was googling. really seems to be the most famous search engine in the world. But like they say, internet make the world seems smaller

_Troy shouldn't have left the home 6 days ago_

She type the name Sharpay Evans

_And the housekeeper shouldn't have left her alone in the house_

She saw **1,300,000** results (A/N: Really, I search for Ashley Tisdale and I found that many)

_Because when she was alone_

Her face fell. She couldn't believe it.

_She could found out about what she wanted to know_

She clicked on one of the results

_About her mom_

Now she knows, that her mom was the

She was a _sly_ girl

She turned off her computer. She ran down quickly for breakfast before the witch finally went upstairs to get her.

"What took you so long?" said Laura

Aul rolled her eyes and decided not to answer her question.

"Really Aul, what were you doing up there? It was really long" said Troy

"I'm just googling about someone, no, I meant something" she said reassuringly

Troy raised one of his eyebrows but the girl keeps giving him an innocent look. He bought that look.

---

**Sharpay & Aundrea, Evans**

"Mom, hurry up"

She had been sitting on the leather sofa at the living room flipping through channel

"I can't find my purse dear, may take a while!" her mom shouted from upstairs

She rolled her eyes and kept changing the channel. But then she suddenly stopped. On E! It was E News weekend. And the only reason she stopped is because…

'LA Lakers player, Troy Bolton…'

She heard her dad's name

"Come on honey!"

She heard her mom's voice walking towards her; she switched to a random channel. And the channel did change and she was saved from caught by her mom, but it brought her mom more curiosity; because she accidentally changed the channel to ESPN. A basketball game.

"Why are you watching a basketball game?" said Sharpay crunching her eyebrows at the sight of her daughter

"No reason, let's go!" said Aundrea dragging her mom to the car

---

**Laura Reynolds, Troy & Aurelia Bolton**

Aurelia was already getting bored waiting for Laura and her dad. She kept changing the channel of the TV. She just wanted something to keep her company while waiting.

Again, her mind clicked something.

She changed the channel to Fashion TV. She saw the writing below 'A&A'. But, there were just models, not her mom. There was no such luck.

She watched the models walked at the catwalk. She examined each dress carefully, knowing it were her mom's design

"Aul?"

She jumped and turned off the TV quickly. She turned to find her dad.

"Oh my god, Dad. You nearly gave your child a heart attack!" said Aul

"Well I'm sorry for scaring you. Laura said she didn't want to come with us. She's preparing for the wedding tomorrow" said Troy

She let a groan; she didn't have a problem with Laura not going to drop her off. She was perfectly fine without Laura, even great.

Her dad carried her luggage while she was taking her backpack.

"Were you watching a Fashion channel just now?" said Troy

"Well, I got bored. Why? You wanna watch it too, daddy?" she said teasing her dad while getting in her dad's black Chevrolet

---

And there begin, one step towards each other for the twins. After years, and years not knowing both ever existed, they have a chance to be finally reunited. And even they still doesn't know about each other's existence, it was close enough being in the same place

---

**Sharpay Evans**

**California, 14:34 pm**

"Hey Shar, what's wrong? You just came to the office now? It's over noon!" said Bridgett

Bridgett was her best friend, her high school friend. But she moved to California in college but they both stay in contact.

"Didn't I tell you? I have to drive Aud to airport to go to an exchange program with her school" said Sharpay sitting on her chair starting to get back to her work

"No, you didn't! Shar, take a break. There's no order today. You're too workaholic, you can finish the designs whenever. Just relax and have a chat with me for a second" said Bridgett

She stopped sitting back to her chair, "I must've forgot"

"Where she's going?" said Bridgett

"LA" said Sharpay

She nodded… A few seconds was filled in silence… "LA!? Isn't that like where Troy live?" said Bridgett

"Yeah… Why are you so shocked?" said Sharpay

"Well I don't know. Maybe she would ran into Troy or something" said Bridgett

"Brid! LA is like freaking huge, there's no way she's going to run into Troy.

"Maybe, but who knows? Fate!" said Bridgett

Then she closed her eyes trying to relax for a bit

"Brid, do you think that she knew about Troy?" said Sharpay

"What makes you think that?" said Brid

"Well, earlier today… She was acting really strange and she said she was googling for someone and she was watching a basketball game" said Sharpay

"Well that couldn't be possible, you never told her about him and she doesn't even know his name. You're overreacting to be thinking about those things" said Brid

"Maybe…" she said

"Shar, do you still love him?" said Brid

"I think I still do…"

---

**Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth**

**California, 13:47**

"Aul what?" said Chad

"I told you twice! She was googling for someone and watching Fashion channel" said Troy

"Fashion? Seeing it is Aul we're talking about… No way!" said Chad

"I know… Do you think she knew about her mom?" said Troy

"She couldn't know about her mom. She doesn't even know her name" said Chad

"Yeah…" said Troy still a bit unsure

Then silence was covering the air for a few minutes…

"Wow, can't believe you're getting married tomorrow, dude. Congrats" said Chad

"Yeah" said Troy

"You don't sound too happy about it" said Chad

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I wouldn't be getting married tomorrow. I could still living happily with Sharpay, and the twins. It was all my fault, I messed that up" said Troy

"Troy, what was meant to happen, happened. It's not your fault and you can't change it" said Chad

And for the first time Chad sounded smart for Troy, "Yeah…"

"Don't tell me you love Sharpay more than Laura!" said Chad

"I think I do" said Troy

---

_Chap 4 finished everyone!! See, I'm keeping my promise to update daily. I'm planning to write my second story, but I haven't got a plot yet. So, maybe Troypay again, cause Zashley was all typical best friend kinda thing. But someday maybe I'll write a Zashley_

_Or maybe a songfic, but I still don't have any good song in my head to make a songfic!_

_Keep reading, cause I promise you… I will reveal a HUGEEEEEE secret about the twins in the story… And I promise that the secret isn't a waste… and the secret is REALLY important._

_Currently lovee:: SiggyStar, lol… I love how sweet she is, I'm like person addicted Loliess_

_N.B. English's not really my first language and sorry if you found any grammatical errors in the story, just put up with me, please?_

_Quote of the day:: _"Don't lend people money, it gives them amnesia"

_xxoo_

_Yeshi_


	6. Team

_**Reminiscing-**_

**_Bl1ssfuln3ss' Storyline_**

**CHAPTER 5**

**PARTNERS!?**

It seemed to be impossible to happen. But fate brought them together. Finding out about their parents. And finding out they relate to each other. But they still have a mission; bringing their parents back to each other…

_Aurelia Bolton_

And

_Aundrea Evans_

**Partners…**

_**---**_

**Aurelia Bolton**

**Los Angeles, 13:02 pm**

"Aul!"

She heard a familiar voice. She turned around. It was Brie. Brianna was an only child from Chad and Taylor. She took after her mom. A lot. Her smartness, her looks and even her sensitiveness, came from her mom.

Troy was actually like that Aul hung out with a smart girl like Brie. He wanted his daughter to be like him. Hanging out with different clicks. Just like him with Sharpay, Gabby, Ryan, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, and most definitely Chad did.

"Brie!!!" she ran hugging her best friend

The girls were practically jumping and screaming in each other's grasp. Well. No one can blame them. Girls have a lot of energy. Especially young ones.

"I thought your dad isn't allowing you!" shrieked Aul

"Mom!" said Brie

"Oh my god! Remind me to thank your mom when we got back home!" said Aul

"Will do!" said Brie

_**---**_

**Aundrea & Caitlyn Evans**

**Los Angeles, 15:57 pm**

"This is the place!? Are you sure we're not lost?" said the brunette girl

"Yes! We CAN'T be lost, we took a full plane here!" said the blonde

"No! I mean this place is… Eww! Where could I go shopping? I meant I thought this was LA!" said Caitlyn

"Cait! Are you dumb or what? This is a school program!" said Aud

"Well…OMG! Daddy lied to me!" said Caitlyn

"Well, I don't think your daddy gets it too! My mom told me that he was really dumb. In high school, he couldn't read 'GO DRAMA CLUB!'" said Aundrea

"Well can't really argue in that. My mom was so stupid to like him! And I don't even got a single strand of blonde hair from him!" said Caitlyn

Aud rolled her eyes on her best friend, even she was kind a stupid, she was still sweet

"And why do you wanna be a blonde? People would call you a 'dumb blonde' and which is by the way you already are dumb, so that with you being a brunette, people wouldn't notice that you're dumb" said Aud

"So… I must thank my dad?" said Caitlyn

Aud practically slap her face with her hand.

"No, you should thank your mom! Because you got some of her smartness, if you don't I could be dying hearing your stupid-ness all day because you may got dumber than this" said Aud

It was really weird, it was like Aud was suppose to be brunette and Caitlyn should be a blonde instead. And that proves it, not all blonde was dumb, and brunette could be stupid too.

The brunette tilted her head to the left side with mouth hanging open, "I never get science"

Aud groaned at the sight of her cousin.

"What?" she said innocently

"You are such a retard" said Aud

"Thanks!" she said happily

Aud just decided to ignore it this time. She was not going to continue this any longer. She couldn't bear anymore of her best friend's dumbness. But even so, that didn't mean she didn't love her.

---

**Sharpay Evans**

**California, 14:41 pm**

"Shar, I hate to say this… He's engaged" said Bridgett

She snapped out from her 'la-la-land' and came with a shocked face. It had been a really long time since she talked about Troy. She expected everyone still wanted her to be with him. And even sometimes, trying to get her back with or. Or maybe, giving her a lecture that she didn't suppose to be away from him

But now, when she did talk about him, she didn't _prepare_ to hear something like that. She wasn't _expecting_ to hear something like that. She didn't want to _know_ about that. And most definitely, she wasn't _happy_ to hear something about that.

But even all the emotions about hearing the news were running in her mind. She didn't want to show it. She kept it all inside. She didn't want anyone to know it.

"Engaged?" said Sharpay almost trembling in her voice

All Bridgett could do was blink. She was afraid so say anything further about that. She didn't want her best friend to break down about him just like she did last time. She knew her best friend loved him. She always stood as hard as a stone, but actually she bottled up her feelings. But even all people said _"it's better to cry than bottled up your feelings"_, Sharpay was totally not going to do that… _again_

"That's great then. How'd you know anyway? Did he invite you?" her voice was normal no showing any bit of sad emotion

But Bridgett knew Sharpay is a damn great actress…

"No, he didn't. I saw E!... Today. I think they're getting married soon. I forgot" she said lying

"Well, if you're planning to go. Send him my congrats" said Sharpay

Bridgett knew she was killed inside, her heart was breaking. But, she refused to cry and that was more harmful to her heart.

"Shar, if you want to cry just cry" said Bridgett

"I AM NOT GOING TO… cry… I'm not going to cry because of him. He doesn't worth my tears…! The one who worth my tears would NEVER make me cry" said Sharpay

"I know Shar, I know" said Bridgett

She can't erase him from her heart, she was not going to cry for him, she was not going to dream about him each night anymore, she was not going to miss him even he would die, she was going to like when he stood away from her, she was not going to beg him to come back to her, she was going to be as hard as a stone, and most definitely, she was going to_ unlove_ him

At least that's what she wants. Everyone didn't always get what they want, so she was going to cherish what she has. Even if that means…

_She have to be alone_

---

**Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth**

**California, 14:00 pm**

He knew he should have to Chad that he still loved her. He was getting married. And there he was sitting in a café, with his best friend, reminiscing about _her. _And his best friend is NOT going to let him do that, because he cared for him.

"What!? You love Sharpay!?" said Chad

"Shh… Keep your voice down… You know how those paparazzi can get sometimes" said Troy

"But… Dude, you're getting married tomorrow and you're saying that you love her… NOW? What about nine years ago Troy? Why didn't you just tell her then? Why must now? A day before your wedding… You have Laura!" said Chad practically spitting in his face

"Okay, okay I know!" said Troy

After Chad calmed down for a bit, he decided to continue what he was saying

"I just wished sometimes that I could draw back in life and didn't do the mistake that drove my entire life to this big pile of mess" said Troy

"Well, you can't. It's too late for that. Get over it, Troy" said Chad leaving to the pudding table to get another pudding… again

He thought hard. Chad was right. Even if he did go back to Sharpay right that moment, she would just think that it was too late. Maybe, just maybe, she already found a replacement of him, as if a new husband. Maybe, she is happily married with her new husband, the other girl, and possibly a new child. But even if she did have a child, she has to at least tell him, he would be like his/her step dad.

But again, maybe she wouldn't tell him. Look at him, he was getting married tomorrow and he didn't say a thing to her. But seeing the news and all the attention he got from the wedding, he was pretty sure that she would have known by now.

He was still thinking, about Sharpay… and her new family. But that was just a thought that she would have a family without him. He had never picture with another man before. She had never dated anyone since high school… Except if she cheated on him… No, Sharpay would never do that… Or would she…

Thinking about that just made his mind more confused and horrible. He didn't want Sharpay be with another man. But he hated to admit that. He also hate to admit that it was all his fault that Sharpay left, and he was the one that time who was thinking about Sharpay with another man, helplessly needing her presence back with him… and his daughter

But how much he prayed for her to come back, how much he was thinking for her being there with him, how much he hoped that she was there when his though time, and how much he wished she was with him, it just wasn't _enough _

"You okay?" said Chad getting back with a chocolate pudding

"Yeah, I was just… thinking" said Troy

"Sharpay?" said Chad

"No... Yes!" said Troy couldn't take the look Chad was giving him

"You know… You should think about your daughter too… It's not only Sharpay that was away from you… Just because you have the twin, doesn't mean they were the same" said Chad

Chad might be dumb in high school, but ever since he got together with Taylor, he had gotten more sensitive… Come to think of it, he became more like Zeke.

"I know" said Troy

Aundrea. Chad was right. Missing Sharpay so much hadn't given him a time to think about his daughter. When he thought of Aundrea, only a picture of Aurelia came to his mind. But he wanted more than that. He knew she must have some differences from Aurelia, they didn't have to be the total same.

Even, her looks and styles must be different. Considering she lived with Sharpay, she must be dressing up just like Sharpay when she was at high school. Rhinestones, glitters, designer clothes, and most definitely PiNK!

He was right actually, but even so… Aud was not stupid… She got her mom's smart-ness. But she was also into pink just like her mom, even rhinestones and glitters. Aud's hair was just like Sharpay in high school, she had a curly hair. Thinking more about Sharpay, just gave a picture of Aud just like Sharpay in high school, only… much little…

_**---**_

Wishing that someone was here, just wasn't good enough

Hoping someone was there to help you when time was though

Thinking about someone because you wished they was here

Praying about everything you could see, didn't guarantee that your dream would come true…

That all was happening to Troy and Sharpay

There was nothing the could do about it

_Nothing_

Even if they tried to erase all their memories together…

The memories will last forever

Never does it die

And it was too great to be erased…

But life is like a challenge… We need to pursue it

And life is like a sacrifice… We need to offer it

---------------------------------

_OMG, I finished this chapter… FINALLY!!! Sorry but I've been busy…_

_Really busy…_

_But not anymore… my 'busy' thing is OVER… And I get to update more of my stories… But maybe I will update this more than Forbidden Love…_

_I'm searching a plot for my third story… But I don't think that third story is coming out soon. My final test is soon. And both of my stories haven't finished yet_

_Currently love:: Everyone that reviewed me since the story began!!_

_xxoo_

_Lovesss_

_Yeshi_


	7. Discoveries

_**Reminiscing-**_

**_Bl1ssfuln3ss' Storyline_**

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_**Finding Out**_

What would you do? If you woke up, seeing a person that looked exactly like you, standing there in front of you and you don't even know them. When you were born, it was just simplicity, you didn't have to care what's going on around you, you just have to accept the fact. And they have to accept the fact…

That

They were _twins_

And it was that simple

---

**Aurelia & Aundrea**

**Los Angeles, 15:23**

"Wait, what do you mean you're Aurelia?" said the blonde

"I am Aurelia! It's you that can't be Aundrea!" said the other blonde

"Well then, I am Aundrea… You look exactly like me!" said Aud

"Well then get over it! We're twins. Haven't you noticed?" said Aul

"Yes, I noticed! I just have to call mom!" said Aud taking her sidekick

"Wait a minute, hold on. A mom?" said Aul

"Yes a mom! How could I born without a MOM!" said Aud

"Well I didn't" said Aul

Aud was taken aback with what she had said. She looked at the figure standing in front of her. She looked exactly like her, except for the baseball cap, the hoodie, the sneakers and her straight short blonde hair.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry" said Aud

"It's okay" said Aul

"Did your mom died?" said Aud

She gave her partner a stupid look. Did she out of clue that they are twins? They practically had the same face; it was like almost impossible to tell their differences.

"Are you retarded? I _am_ your twin! Don't you see that we have the SAME face?" said Aul

"I don't know if we ARE twins. I mean, you wear sneakers, I wear heels. I wear a pink, you wear blue. And most importantly, I have a curly hair and you have straight" she answered simply

"It doesn't matter you dufus!" said Aul

"Okay, no need to add that dufus part" said Aud

"Well, this means we're twins. We have the same mom and dad!" said Aul

"I know we have the same mom and dad! I'm not that 'dufus' anymore" said Aud priding herself using air quotes

Aul rolled her eyes, "Okay, 'smarty pants'. Unfortunately, our parents had divorced" said Aul

"I know… My uncle gave my… our dad's name. But he told me not to tell my mom. But he never told me I have a TWIN!" said Aud sitting on the green carpet under the big tree

It was the free time; the teachers had given the time to get to know their partners.

"Well, that's great. You… We! Have an uncle. My… OUR dad, never mention a word about me, having a twin too!" said Aul joining her on the ground

"Maybe… they just don't want us to know" said Aud

"Why? I mean… We have the rights to know. They can't just take us apart. It's not fair for us" said Aul

"They're divorced. Maybe they don't want us to know because; they don't want to see each other again. If I knew I had a twin like you, I would nag mom to take me see you each week" said Aud

"Yeah… Where do you come from again?" said Aul

"California" she replied simply

"Wow! Do they hate each other that bad" said Aul

"What do you mean?" said the blonde while twirling her hair with her fingers

"I mean, they doesn't even live at the same town" said Aul facing her twin

"Maybe… Maybe, they don't love each other anymore. Or maybe worse… They hate each other" said Aud

"Maybe" said the blonde looking up to the horizon

---

**Sharpay Evans**

**California, 18:04 pm**

"I love him…" she mumbled while her trip home

She suddenly hit the break to stop her car. Fortunately, the car behind her didn't curse or hit her

"No, I can't… Get over it Sharpay!" she convince herself smashing her head to the driving wheel

"Ouch! That was not entirely necessary" she said to herself

She touched her forehead. There was blood on her forehead. She looked at the rearview mirror. She had hit herself really hard. But it was not necessary to go to the hospital, and she wouldn't want to die in embarrassment because if she did go to the hospital, what would she tell them? She hit her head when she was driving home just to convince herself not to love her ex-husband? She was totally not going to do that.

But then again, she could lie. But she took the easy way. Got home and fix her problem herself.

When she got home, she threw her keys and switched on the TV while mumbling to herself then and now about getting over Troy. It was like some kind of addiction to him. She can't stop thinking about him. She thought she would get over him since the last nine years. But, it was his fault.

Even it was his fault, then why did she feel so wrong to leave the house instead of hearing his explanation. It wasn't like they already had a few fights that she got tired of hearing his explanations. They almost never fought. They were perfect for each other.

Thinking that they were perfect just made her more miserable and harder to get over him. She closed her eyes and switched the channel to a random channel. But it was not just a random channel. It was E!. And for her luck, Troy was there. With a woman.

Not just any woman. It was Laura. She looked like an angel. She had a blonde hair, a slim body, a beautiful face, a great fashion sense considering her glamorous dress and a great skin toner. She looked perfect.

But somehow, in Sharpay's eyes she always looked like a plastic. Seeing the way she talked, she knew that instant that she was still a bragger. She bragged that she was going to marry the oh-so-fabulous Troy Bolton. She hated Laura. Even from the moment she was just friends with Troy and she was his girlfriend.

She felt sorry for leaving Aurelia with Laura. The weird thing is she thought Troy hated her since he caught her with another guy at high school. Bridgett had refused to tell her who Troy was marrying. But she already knew now. She knew Aul wouldn't like her just like she did.

She shrugged that thought off. She must be happy for her ex. Maybe, just maybe Laura had changed that Troy loved her. And she knew Troy would give the best for Aul. She knew that. He loved the twin. She thought that she was stupid for leaving Aul with Troy when she left. But, she knew Troy loved her and she couldn't just take both twins with her. Because he was his father and she was sure he wanted his share with the kids

But, what she didn't know is that Aul was not too happy knowing her dad is marrying another woman. And he didn't ask for her approval to marry her. He just came and told her that he was getting married in a week. She was not happy with that. And if Sharpay knew about that, she would have taken both twins when she left

Sharpay couldn't take more of Troy. She switched to a random channel again. She saw a basketball game. She used to love basketball. She hadn't seen a basketball game since ever, because she only watched basketball with Troy.

She switched the channel again, she can't take more basketball. Even with no Troy in the game, it still reminded her of him. She hated how he always affected everything she saw, everything she heard everything she read and most importantly everything she felt.

It was MTV; she closed her eyes again, throwing her head to lean on the white leather sofa. She was trying to relax. But it was hard with Troy in her head. Why did he must came to her mind that particular time? Why not when Aul was around, so she could take her mind off him and deal with her child? It was karma, because she didn't want to remember him at all before. Now she had to deal with memories with him replaying constantly in her head when she realized that she still in love with him. Karma's a bitch

She heard Irreplaceable by Beyonce. It was perfect for her. Troy cheated and she needed to move on with her life. Or possibly, find another man. But she couldn't find another man. She needed to put Aud first; she knew her daughter wouldn't be too happy when she got back from the camp finding her mom beginning to date a man.

So she wasn't going to do that. Not just because Aud, but because she can't forget about Troy too.

---

**Troy Bolton**

**California, 9:25 am**

It was his wedding day. And his mind couldn't stop thinking about anyone but Sharpay. Not even his bride. He hated how his mind worked. Why couldn't he get over the fact that Sharpay had left and she was not going to step back to his life in any chance? Why his mind had to picture him with her continuously in his wedding? And he knew Laura wouldn't be too happy to hear that. So he was not going to let her know that his mind is not totally focused on marrying her that day.

The room was crowded with people walking in and out, but he felt so empty there. He hated the tux he was wearing, he hated that he have to get marry again, he hated the wedding song that was played outside his dressing room over and over again, he hated that his daughter wouldn't be here for his wedding, and most definitely he hated that his bride was Laura… not Sharpay

Troy looked at his reflection in the mirror again. A single hallucination came to him. It was weird for him hallucinating Sharpay in her wedding dress when they got married, smiling standing beside him in the mirror. He smiled at the picture of him and her in the mirror.

But it was just a hallucination. He would snap back to reality as soon as possible. And it was right, he snapped back to real life. His smile turned back to a frown for losing the picture of him and Sharpay together getting married again.

His bride walked in. His real bride that time, not Sharpay anymore. Laura. He kept his frown, he didn't show any emotion. He just stared on her with the mirror with her making her way to him. Swaying her hips in the long white dress with a veil covering her face with a little tiara on her blonde hair, he knew she was trying to flirt in front of him

"You don't look to happy" she said plainly

"Well, don't you ever heard that seeing the bride before the wedding means bad luck?" said Troy

"Well, I can't resist. And I need to tell you something important" said Laura

"What?" said Troy getting impatient

"There are paparazzi out there… A lot!" said Laura

He knew by that tone, it was not a bad thing for her. She loved paparazzi, she loved showing off to the world that she was with him. But he didn't think that she love him. She just love all the attention she was getting from him.

Maybe that was why she was cheating from him in high school, because they broke up and it was okay. And when he started to date Sharpay and became the captain of Varsity and being the most popular guy at school, she was all over him again. That was why he and Sharpay hated her.

She made her way out of the room again. He sighed. He knew it was coming… his wedding… his nightmare…

---

**Aurelia & Aundrea**

**Los Angeles, 16:19**

"He's getting what!?" the blonde rose up from the green carpet she was sitting on a moment ago

"Married. With Laura, tomorrow" said Aurelia

"Who's the freaking hell is Laura?" said the mad blonde

"His ex. Mom and dad knew her since high school I think" said Aul

"Well, Google didn't write anything about that" said Aud

The blondes had been talking and bonding. They told each other almost everything about their parents and themselves. Including the part how they found about their parents' name

"Well sorry for Google not telling you about that" she said sarcastically

"He can't get married!" said Aud

"That's exactly why I am here, I didn't want to watch his wedding with that Barbie doll. Unless…" said Aul

"Unless?" said Aud

"We switched places. We make a plan and get mom and back together" said Aul

"Like parent trap? Uh-uh. I'm not going to believe in a Disney movie. It's full of suckish fairytales that is IMPOSSIBLE to happen" said Aud

"Well, we can't just don't do anything" said Aul

"So, if you hate this Laura so much… Why is he marrying her?" said Aud tilting her head

"He hates her. I can tell… He rolled his eyes each time she approaches, each time she nags. I don't get him too sometimes" said Aul

"Well what was that mean? He hates her like you said he does or he loves her that he wants to marry her" said Aud turning her head to her twin

"I don't even know" she said watching the sky not taking her eyes off it.

---

They began in simplicity. They accepted the fact that they related to each other. They get to know each other. And they're bonding. But as that went by, they found some problems in right in front of them…

Getting their parents _together…_again

While _she_ was convincing herself to get over him

While _he_ was getting married to another woman

But _both_ thinking about each other

And soon it was going to end as a complication

---------------------------------

_OMG, finally finished the chapter!! Aww, in the next chapter you're going to find out a BIG surprise… A really big one and I'm not just saying or joking_

_So kinda confused which one I should update first because some say they love Forbidden Love more. But I love writing both, so I have no problem. But Reminiscing is my first story… So, I come up with a simple idea that maybe all of you could already guess…_

_One day with Reminiscing, one day with Forbidden Love… And another day to take a break from writing for thinking about a plot for my upcoming stories…_

_So, that's all… And this is the longest chapter I written since I began… Maybe I will write longer in the upcoming chapter… But be sure to keep reading!!_

_xxoo_

_Yeshi_

_Currently love:: My Secret Admirer (A song because unfortunately I don't have one! LMAO)_


	8. The Attack

_**Reminiscing-**_

**_Bl1ssfuln3ss' Storyline_**

_**CHAPTER 7**_

_**The Attack**_

When you were born, you were crying and people around you were smiling. People say live our life the fullest, that when it was the time when we die, we would be smiling and people around us would be crying. Therefore live your life the fullest, because you never know when that time would come. And for some people, their lives wouldn't last long.

_Aurelia Bolton_

&

_Aundrea Evans_

Living their lives the fullest

---

**Aurelia & Aundrea**

**Los Angeles, 7:58 am**

The atmosphere at the room was covered by the fresh smell of pinecones. Noisy sounds buzzing through each person's ear. But that didn't stop them concentrating on their works. Every group is trying to make something out of the woods the teachers had given to them, to show their creativity on…woodshop

The only identical twins in that room, worked together cooperatively. They didn't really put all they got on the birdhouse they're trying to make, because they just wanted to have fun. Not like some students that determined to be the best on the camp that they worked hardly at almost every program the camp had prepared for them.

They had woken up in six am, exactly just like the camp's rules. Even they had to wake up really early; it didn't matter for the children. They're hyper and they're looking for a really fun time, so making the time last a bit longer, didn't seem to mind them.

The birdhouse didn't really matter to them. The twins were just too happy to find out about their parted families and that they were together…for now. They were just trying to take as many memories as they could because they knew, after this, they couldn't possibly meet each other again.

But they shrugged that thought off and tried to have fun for now, because they need to live their life the fullest, they don't think about the problems that were still way ahead in front of them. And it was the right choice to take.

"So, dad is getting married today?" Aud asked her twin who was currently struggling to put the two roofs together

"Yeap!" the girl replied giving up on the roof, "I think it's going on 10 am or something… at the church" she said pointing to the hammer

She handed her the hammer and put a her palm below her chin, "Is there anything we can do… to stop it?" she asked facing Aul

"Nope… Except…" the girl smirked to the blonde beside her

"Except what?" the curious blonde sat nearer to her

"Nah… It's impossible… We couldn't possibly get out from this camp… not in time at least" she said getting back to the birdhouse

"What do you mean?" Aud tilted her head to her right

Aud rolled her eyes, "I mean, we get out from this camp and stop dad from marrying that bitch"

"Ooohh… That's a great idea!" then the blonde thought the plan over again, "But… we could not make it. We're stuck here and… even if we did get out… We won't be there in time" she said

"That's what I said 'smarty pants'… Hold this…" said the blonde handing her the hammer "You should really… really… pay attention more"

"Shut up!" said Aul while getting to her 'la-la land', staring onto space, smiling herself

When Aul finally ripped her eyes from the birdhouse, she realized the blonde beside her that had done completely nothing, was in her 'la-la land'. She waved her hand in front of her face… It didn't work. She snapped her finger in front of her… It didn't work.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked the blonde who finally stopped smiling to herself

"I was thinking… If mom and dad got together" she said giving the unfinished birdhouse her full attention

"That would've been nice" she said

Her breath started getting slower and slower. Soon, she couldn't inhale full amount of oxygen she needed, her heart's beating got faster and faster not because she was nervous, and she knew it couldn't be good. She started coughing hard, so hard, that all the class' attention was at her. The teacher rushed to her, checking her pulse. Her pulse was fast…really fast. And that only means to one thing. Bad.

The only thing people could do there…

Call the hospital…

But when they finally out of the ambulance... No one really knew what to do when she was examined in the room.

"Aundrea?" a man with glasses and about 42 called her name

"Yes?" she asked back while worrying about her sister

"Are you Aurelia's partner?"

She just nodded

"But… you're twins… How come?"

"Yes, we are. It's… It's a long story… But what's wrong with my sister? Mr.…"

"Mr. Gordon… I'm the principal of Aurelia's school" he stuck out his hand

She gladly took his hand and shook it

"What's wrong with her!?" she said

"We don't really know yet. I tried calling her… your dad. But he didn't pick up. Do you know anyone we can contact?"

"Dad is… at his wedding and we can…"

Again, that was another reason why she hated that her mind worked slowly. Aud had told her to call someone while they were at the ambulance. Her uncle… Now, that she could remember his name… Damn, the only uncle she knew is Uncle Ryan… She thought harder, it was Uncle C-something… No, Uncle Chad! She smiled in satisfaction, her sister was really smart. She always knew what to do even she was in a bad condition.

"I think I knew someone"

---

**Troy Bolton**

**Los Angeles, 10:13 am**

He didn't show any hint of happiness watching her bride walk down the aisle. Nothing; not even a smile, not even a twinkle in his eyes. He actually hated that his bride was not Sharpay anymore. Now he knew that he was so stupid to say that it was a great idea to get married soon.

But, he only said that because he didn't think 'soon' is _this_ soon, because, he had never picture himself marrying anyone beside Sharpay. However, there he was… watching his so called bride walking with a veil covering her face. He was going to take it the easy way… Just thought Laura was Sharpay.

Another man, from his seat… Was watching this… He knew he didn't want to marry her. He just told him yesterday that he was still in love with his ex. He felt sorry for his best friend. But… that was the best thing to do… Get over her and moved on with life.

Chad's thought were however interrupted by the vibrating cell phone inside his suit. Not wanting to ruin the wedding, he excused himself and got out the room using the door at the left part of the room.

Troy didn't see this. He was busy having to focus on his bride. Even, his mind inside cursing himself to let himself marry the one he didn't love and part of him telling him to say no when the priest asked him, he was still going to let his bride be his _wife_.

"Hello?"

"Uh… is this Chad Danforth?" the sound from his phone sounded nervous

"Yes, who's this?" he asked watching the main door had closed…

That only meant one thing… Laura was already standing beside Troy

"I'm Aurelia's twin"

His eyes got wider. He was shocked in that answer. He was not expecting that answer and most definitely it was the last answer he wanted.

"I do"

Laura had answered. He gulped. He knew exactly what was coming next. He knew he had to accept it sooner or later. Maybe it was for the best, that he moved on with life and that he could finally stopped thinking about Sharpay. But it could be the worst thing too, maybe he couldn't stop thinking about Sharpay and that this wedding would end up like his last one… _Divorce_

It came quicker than he thought… Soon, all the attention was on him. He didn't realize that the priest had asked him _the question_. He inhaled deeply filling his lungs with oxygen

Suddenly, Chad opened the door in panic and breathing heavily with a cell phone in his hand

"TROY!"

All heads in the room turned to him. His wife was shocked that her husband was gone for a second and then he came back totally ruining the wedding. Laura was giving him a glare for practically stopping her from being _'Mrs. Bolton'_. But different from all shocked feelings in the room, Troy was actually relieved that Chad had stopped his wedding, but he knew something must be wrong, so he was worried

"What's wrong?" he said leaving his bride in front of the priest

"Your daughter… She needs to talk to you. Sharpay's daughter" he said putting an emphasis in the 'Sharpay' word

The room grew silent, Laura's mouth fell, and she had never expected that Aul would call at the time like this. She thought it was Aul… She was wrong. Really wrong. Because, if it was possible, maybe Aul would call like that so the wedding would be ruined, but she was not _that _evil, she wanted his dad to be happy. But, whatever it was, she was not happy hearing his almost-husband's ex's name. _Sharpay._

Troy got out from the room, with Chad behind him to avoid all the attention in the room while he was talking. Then when all attention got back to Laura, she ran out to find Troy right outside. Taylor with all this confusion got out to find her husband to find out what was going on.

"Daddy?"

"What? Why are you calling here? Where did you get this number?" he was mad for her calling at this kind of time, but he was glad too that she had ruined his wedding

"I'm not just calling because I want to talk to you… I… I know the number from Aul… She… She's at the hospital…" her voice filled with glum

---

**Aurelia & Aundrea**

**Los Angeles, 10:58 am**

She hung up the phone with her dad. She turned around finding Mr. Gordon, Mrs. Kydd, her school's principal, Caitlyn, and Brie giving her a sympathetic look.

"He said he's in his way here" she said with a faint smile

"Okay, honey. Maybe we should sit and wait for Aul now" Mrs. Kydd

She nodded… That was all they could do that time…

She watched her feet swaying back and forth while sitting on the uncomfortable chair. She looked up; she found two men and two women running towards her. The principals stood up to tell what happened when Aul got her attack. Aud just watched the adults talking with Brie was hugging her mom

She saw Mr. Gordon still talking to the shaggy haired man who happened to be her dad. He brought Aud to Troy's sight so that Troy could see his daughter

"Troy…" Chad was cut off by him

"Call Kathleen. Tell her to come here now" Troy ordered Chad

Chad, Taylor and Brie walked a little further leaving the father and daughter alone with a confused Laura behind still in her dress, while making a phone call. Troy bent down and held her arms; their similar eyes were locked in contact.

"Aud, what's wrong with your sister?" he said softly while stroking her cheek not really knew what to do and say in his first meeting with her

"I don't know" she burst crying.

It was the first time she had cried since they got to the hospital. It was not just because her twin was examined in a room, but it was because his dad too. She didn't know why, but she cried.

Troy hugged her. She covered her face on his shirt sobbing. He didn't really know what to do or say since it was his first time seeing his daughter again since nine years. She just reminded him of Sharpay, just by the way she was dressed. She looked more like Sharpay than Aul; it was because she did live with Sharpay, not him.

Chad, Taylor and Brie who was just finished making the phone call, nearly melted seeing the affection between the father and daughter

"Uh… I need Aurelia's families" a woman that about 45 got out of the room Aul got in

Troy carried the crying girl in his arms. He walked towards the doctor along with everyone else. He was just about to ask her the usual 'what's wrong' but he didn't. He noticed something.

"Wait… Aren't you the doctor…" he couldn't continue, she cut him off

"You seem to have a clear memory, Mr. Bolton… May I ask where Mrs. Bolton is?" said Dr. McKenzie

That was why he felt familiar when he saw the hospital. It was the hospital where Sharpay gave birth to both twins. It was the hospital where Dr. McKenzie worked and that doctor seemed to remember _his_ family.

"I'm Mrs. Bolton" Laura stepped in front of

"Oh… I see, whether it's because my horrible memory or you had a plastic surgery maybe?" said Dr. McKenzie

"Sharpay and I had divorced… Dr…"

"McKenzie... I hope of course it's not because Sharpay told you about the disease right?" said Dr. McKenzie checking her clipboard one more time

Everyone's faces turned confused and seemed to be waiting for the doctor's explanation.

"She didn't tell… Wait, I think you might need to call your _ex_-wife Mr. Bolton" said Dr. McKenzie

---

So, enjoy your life, even if it wasn't perfect. Because it is better to enjoy our life while we still could, than dying not knowing all the beautiful things that the world has. Take a chance and do it. Because each time you spent in your life is a precious moment

_Precious_

_---_

_Phew, finished this chapter FINALLY, my longest chap since chap 1!! I'm sooo tired… its 12 pm here lol... Sorry if it's not the best chapter… I'm running out of ideas for the opening and closing voiceover... I might need to find more inspirations… LOL… _

_I will be updating Forbidden Love, because all you religious people seemed really interested in that… I love writing for my reviewers, so pls review me… Pretty please, even just a word... Please with a cherry on top!! XDD_

_Xxoo_

_Yeshi_

_Currently love:: With Love- HDuff_


	9. Reunite

_**Reminiscing-**_

_**Bl1ssfuln3ss' Storyline**_

_**CHAPTER 8**_

_**Reuniting**_

What would you feel, if that dream of you meeting back the person that you missed came true? But even if you finally met them again, you would felt pathetic because the only reason you could meet them again was because someone was about to be taken away from you.

_Troy Bolton_

&

_Sharpay Evans_

Reunited

---

**Sharpay & Aundrea Evans**

**Troy & Aurelia Bolton**

**Los Angeles, 16:13 pm**

She couldn't believe it. There she was sitting… in a cab. Her daughter's teacher had called. She told her that something was wrong with her daughter. She thought it was Aud. She knew the day would come… The day she got her first attack. She was actually feeling guilty that she was not there for her when she got it. She felt guilty that she didn't have her dad when she got her attack. She felt guilty that she was by herself when she got her first attack.

But she was wrong… truthfully, it was not even Aud. It was Aul. And she was not alone. She had Aud, right there for her. And now she even got her dad. She was the only person that was missing from the picture. But… she didn't know_ that_.

She got out from the cab, telling the driver to keep the change. The only thing she got in mind is to be there as quick as she could for her daughter. And that daughter was _not_ who she thought it was. But, she knew she had to be there quick.

She recognized the hospital. In fact, she knew the hospital too well. She even knew the doctor too well…

It was Dr. McKenzie again. Dr. McKenzie always made her felt mellow. She was always warm and gentle to Sharpay… Not just Sharpay, probably to all her patient. She just had a vibe that she would be her daughter's doctor.

And yes, she was right…

"Mrs. Bolton!"

She felt a deep relief. She didn't know why, but knowing Dr. McKenzie was still there, just made her felt relieved. A few people were behind her, but it was still a few feet away, so she couldn't really make out who they was. She thought they were just Aud's teacher. But there were more than just 'Aud's teachers'.

"It's Ms. Evans… Dr. McKenzie" she said inhaling a deep breath

"Well, you seem to have a better memory than Mr. Bolton" said the woman

"Wait… Mr. Bo…"

She couldn't continue, her eyes got wider when the doctor step to her right showing the shaggy haired man she knew too well. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her heart's was beating so hard that she was afraid that he might hear it.

But he couldn't. She knew she wouldn't come. Of course he knew, Dr. McKenzie had told him to call Sharpay to come. But he didn't, he asked Mrs. Kydd, her principal to call her. He was afraid to even hear her voice. Even she had a voice like an angel, he was still afraid to.

That time, it was worse than having to hear her voice. She was standing in front of her. Nothing was blocking their view of each other. Sharpay didn't change that much since high school. She was wearing a black dress with white polkadots with a white belt right below her chest completed with a black heels and a white Prada bag and he was still wearing his tux but his jacket was unbuttoned and he had taken off his tie (a/n: lol… I can't describe a man's fashion… so put up with me please??)

It was like the time had stopped. Her eyes started to form tears and she was on a verge to shed one. It was like everything except them was in slow motion. They had seen each other again after nine freaking years. Neither wanted to admit… They missed each other… Better yet, they still loved each other.

Suddenly, Sharpay's mind forgot the only reason she was there. She was just trying to keep her tears in her glistening eyes. Tons of memories were flashing back in her mind. She didn't know what to feel that time. She didn't know if she should be happy to see him again. She didn't know if she should still be mad at him. She didn't know if she should apologize to him. She didn't know if she should still _love_ him.

And Troy was thinking right the same thing that was in her mind. He didn't know where to start with her… Apologized for what she had seen nine years ago, asked her if she was still mad at him or not, complimented her on her fabulous looks and a lots of other things in his mind. But a simple question didn't succeed to be in his mind 'how had you've been'. It was that simple, that maybe he didn't think about that. Because what they were feeling was complicated. The bride behind him didn't mean anything for him anymore; he wanted to get back with her, he wanted her to be his bride, he wanted her to still love him like when the twins were just born. He still _loved_ her.

"MOM!"

A cry was heard from a blonde girl running past her dad right to her mom. Everything that had seemed to be in slow motion seemed to get back to its normal speed. A few sounds could be heard in the room. She hugged her back still not taking her eyes off the man. Troy was just watching her bent over to hug the crying girl. He didn't know how he felt mellow watching the mother and daughter together. But little did he know, it was because their affections.

She let a tear escaped her eyes before taking her last look of him and hugged her back. She knew it was Aud just by her scent, by her sound… Her mind clicked… It was Aud… That meant she was alright. So then why Mrs. Kydd called her?

"Aud! You're okay! But…I thought you were hospitalized" she said holding her daughter's small shoulder looking into her blue eyes.

"I am okay… Mom" she said wiping her mom's tear

She looked pass her daughter, to _her father_. She needed to know if she knew that he was her father. But she was forgetting one more thing… Aul…

"Then… you're teacher said that my daughter… She said something was wrong with my daughter…"

"She is your daughter mom… It's just not me… Your other daughter" she said taking a look to his dad

His dad was with Laura. She took her eyes off her dad with his 'almost-wife' linking arms with him talking with him about something that of course she couldn't hear to see her mom's reaction. From seeing her face, she could tell that she was shocked. She just hoped that her mom _was not happy_ seeing that.

That explained everything for Sharpay. He was wearing a tux because he was married, or getting married… she didn't know yet. But she was more in shock seeing that his bride was Laura. Laura Reynolds. She thought he hated Laura. But… an image cut her thoughts… An image of Laura and Troy kissing nine years ago. But then again, she was not surprise to see him marrying her. Maybe he did have an affair when they were married. Then, she knew she had done the right thing nine years ago… Running away… She knew she couldn't just let him go like that. She knew she was right to mail the divorce papers to him. She had signed it. She knew he didn't love her, even when they had got married. Because if he did love her, he wouldn't marry that freak Laura, he wouldn't sign the divorce paper, and he would run for her and _his_ daughter. But he didn't. He just stayed and married Laura. What she didn't know, he knew that he regretted everything he did the moment she walked out from his life. He regretted that he signed the divorce papers, regretted not running for her, he regretted that he _agreed _to marry Laura.

"She woke up!"

Sharpay focused on the woman that had just burst out from the room. She looked familiar to her. It was true that she looked familiar to her that it was Kathleen. She started to focus on the people that were there. Chad, Taylor, a girl about Aud's age, Caitlyn, and Dr. McKenzie. She stood up and grabbed Aud's hand leading her to the room. Her heart was breaking passing her ex with his fiancé. She got a few sympathetic looks from Taylor and Chad. She loved to have a chat with them, but she wanted to find out what was wrong with Aul, so she just gave a smile then went in the room passing the shocked Kathleen to see the girl she hadn't seen since nine years. But she knew what ever was wrong with her, it can not be _Feloxia_.

She was stunned to see her daughter since a very long time. The last time she saw her was when she was in diapers. She hated that the first time she saw her daughter again was when she was lying on the extremely uncomfortable hospital bed. She watched as Aud slowly but carefully climbing to her bed, sitting beside her. That gave an answer to one of the questions in her mind. They did know each other.

"What happened?" Aud said quietly to her sister

Again, Sharpay was surprised that they both knew each other. She froze in her place watching the twins talking together. She too shocked that she didn't move and the people that were behind them slowly got in to approach Aul. She felt a warm touch on her shoulder. She turned to see Troy a few inch apart from her with his hand on her shoulder. The twins started whispering and smiling at the sight of their mom and dad. Laura uncomfortably cleared her throat at them. Troy hesitantly took his hand off her shoulder and she began to walk approaching the twins. Laura gave her a glare, but her back was facing her. Laura would not let her fiancé fell in love with her _again_… But, he already did and he had never stopped loving her actually.

"Mom?" the straight blonde haired girl questioned the other blonde

She just gave a small smile and nodded to the blonde. Aul's face lit up. She didn't care that she was sick; she hugged her mom tightly from her bed. Sharpay was shocked at her sudden reaction, but she hugged her back, closing her eyes, breathing her scent letting a tear escaped her eyes. Aul did the same as her mom. She was crying. Not because she was sad, but because she was glad that she got to meet her mom that she had never saw before. Everyone at the room was in the verge of tears just like the blondes feeling their affections. But another blonde rolled her eyes and was about to throw up on them. Laura.

She didn't know that Troy had twins; she didn't know how they could meet. Everyone didn't know. But Aud had told them the whole story and even the part of googling and Aul rummaging through Troy's office to found their divorce papers. Troy didn't mad at her daughters' actions to find about their parents. He actually felt guilty that they did that because neither Troy nor Sharpay told the twins about their parents. Then, the only person that had to know about that was only Sharpay.

"Sorry to interrupt… But Mr. and Mrs. Bolton…" Laura raised her hand and about to approach her, "I mean… ex-Mrs. Bolton" said Dr. McKenzie

The twins, Brie, Caitlyn and Chad chuckled at Laura's action. But Taylor nudged him which made him stopped. After all, it was not their fault that they hated Laura, she was a bitch. Sharpay let go of Aul and wiped her cheeks. She was fortunate that she didn't wear any mascara that she was in a rush to take the fastest plane to LA. Both Troy and Sharpay walked with Dr. McKenzie outside the room. She knew something was wrong that Dr. McKenzie took them to the privacy in her office.

She sat down on the chair beside Troy while Dr. McKenzie took a seat in her desk.

"Sharpay…"

She knew it couldn't be good when her voice filled with stern.

"Did you or did you not tell Troy about the disease?" she said practically burning a hole in her chocolate eyes.

"What disease!?" Troy said in confusion

"I think that just answered your question, Dr." she said biting her lower lip knowing that she was in trouble with both Troy and Dr. McKenzie

"I… I wanted… I want him to know… I… I just found something more" she said

"Wait… what disease?" said Troy completely lost

"Feloxia!" both girls said in unison

"What the hell is that?" he said

"It's… Dr. McKenzie… please?" she said with pleading eyes not wanting Troy to freak out to her

"Well… Years ago… Nine years, right?"

They both nodded

"Yeah, nine years ago, I told Sharpay that one of the twins had Feloxia" she said

Troy still didn't understand what Feloxia is, so he raised one eyebrow to the doctor…

"Feloxia is a really rare disease. It only has 0.2 chance to get to a person. It's deadly; the person that has Feloxia could die in any age. Soon after their first attack" she said glumly

"Is there any cure?" said Troy

"Damn, no Troy! Didn't you hear her? It was rare! It doesn't have any cure. She's going to die" she said freaking out in a verge of tears

"Okay, I get it! I get it…" he let his voice trailed

"We haven't found any cure for Feloxia because it was so rare that some doctors believe that Feloxia doesn't exist. I had run some tests. Aundrea is positive for Feloxia" said Dr. McKenzie trying to be calm about it

"Wait… Aundrea? I thought… I thought Aul was there" said Troy

"Aul doesn't have Feloxia, right? She couldn't have it… I thought Aul has it" said the blonde

"I thought too… We had run some DNA test with their files in the hospital nine years ago, Aul is Aud" said Dr. McKenzie simply

"What do you mean Aul is Aud!?" said Sharpay

"Well, when Aul was unconscious, Feloxia needed a DNA test… Someone from my team said that the files from nine years ago didn't match. Aul was actually Aud and Aud was actually Aul"

"What!? So Aul is Aud and Aud is Aul…" said Troy

"Yes" she said simply

"Sharpay, did you switch the twin?" said Troy accusingly

"What? No! I didn't do that. I won't even take one of the twins if it wasn't because of you!" she started yelling

"What? Me? What did I do?" he started yelling back

"You… You had an affair with Laura. You knew that. You knew I saw you both making out at your office. You knew that Troy!" she spat at him

"I had never ever had an affair with Laura. It was all you. You didn't give me a chance to explain everything to you" he hissed

"I don't even want to hear any of your explanation. You're living in lies!"

He didn't get her. He didn't get why she didn't even give him a chance to explain, then she can move to California. They had never got into an argument. They were a perfect family picture. He had never even lied to her.

"I am not living in lies. You can't prove it" said Troy

"Yes, look at you now Troy… You're marrying that Laura. You told me you hated her. You told me that in high school, you told me that when she started working with you. But now, you're marrying her. It doesn't make any sense" she said

"I'm only marrying her because she was there when my time of need. The time when you are gone, she was there helping me get through it. She was helping me GET OVER YOU!" he said in front of her face poking her shoulder

"Please, Mrs. Evans and Mr. Bolton. This is my office; it's not a battling arena… I think you both need to finish this situation later" said Dr. McKenzie

They both sat down again. Sharpay blinked, a single tear tricked down her face trailing down her cheek. Troy saw that. He couldn't help but to feel sorry for making her cried. She was not wrong to accuse him of cheating, because she was right, not that he did cheat. He didn't make any sense. She was 100 right, he hated Laura but he married her, no one in the freaking world would understand _that_. Sharpay herself did not want this; she didn't come all over to LA to reunite with her ex-husband. She just wished that they could at least get along, but the concept didn't seem to work with Troy. She hated herself for having to bring up the topic nine years ago. But she couldn't help it. They were talking about the past and she was lying, deep down inside, she actually begging for him to explain everything to her and wished nothing was wrong and got back to nine years ago. She was trying to believe him that he was not having an affair; she knew he was not the type of person who lied. But who knew, people changed and it had been nine years. Even so, she was not having her hopes high on him because his reason about Laura did not make any sense.

They both got outside… Sharpay walked a little slower than Troy so that he would get into the room first with Dr. McKenzie. She was not in the mood to be near him. After that fight in Dr. McKenzie's office, she was not sure that she wanted to be in the same country again with him; even she did miss him so much at California.

Troy took a last glance on Sharpay before getting inside the room. He regretted making her cried. He hated that she thought he had an affair. He hated that she thought that he loved Laura… not her. Sharpay just leaned to the white hospital wall while taking out her pink sidekick. She dialed a number, she needed a friend now. She can not bare Laura and Troy alone now.

"Brid? Can you take the fastest plane to LA now? I'm in the hospital"

She took a glance through the window seeing Caitlyn with the twins talking about something

"Bring Ryan and Gabby too, Cait is here" she said simply

She watched Troy and Laura together, linking arms, through the see-through window. She hated them together. It was weird because yesterday in California, she missed him and couldn't stop thinking about him, but now with Laura around, she just brought some kind of bad luck to them that they got into an argument. She watched Laura and Troy sharing a soft kiss again. She felt a stab in her heart, but she felt that because she didn't know… That Troy was not enjoying that kiss especially with her watching the whole thing going on. Somehow, she didn't want them to be together and Troy didn't want her to know that they are together. But, wishes didn't always come true for them

---

It's hard enough when the one you love doesn't love you back, but it is even harder to watch him love someone else.

Thoughts about him run through your mind  
wondering if your feelings are true  
or do you just want to have fun with them?  
Each day you can't wait to see his face  
but then hatred somehow takes his place  
that's when your feelings seem fake

Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton didn't know that they both still have feelings for each other. But he just seemed to throw his true love away and loving someone else. She couldn't stop thinking about him day and night. Everything that he saw reminded him of her. But then hatred seemed to take over their feelings. We just have to wait…

If it is really love or hate…

_Troy Bolton_

&

_Sharpay Evans_

Love//Hate

Missing you isn't what hurts... It's knowing that I once had you, that breaks my heart.

--------------------------------

_OMG, I just updated now!! I'm so sorry!! So sorry to keep you waiting… I'm trying to make it up later!! But it's like 12:46 am yesterday when I finished this. I'll be updating Forbidden Love... And now, I'm promising you all longer updates…_

_I already opened the big surprise… No, it's not Laura having kids… Its Aud is not Aul and Aul is not Aud… I'll write more about it in next chap!!_

_Review pleaseeeee?? Pretty pls!! Please okay?? Just leave me any comment and I'll be sure to reply it to you all!!_

_Check out Forbidden Love too, I'll update Forbidden Love today… So be sure to look for it!!_

_Xxoo_

_Lovess_

_Yeshi_


	10. Switched

_**Reminiscing-**_

_**Bl1ssfuln3ss' Storyline**_

_**CHAPTER 9**_

_**Switched**_

I am Attached  
More than that is true  
I am attached  
No doubt about it,  
I am glued.

Sharpay Evans

&

Troy Bolton

_Attached_

_

* * *

_

**Sharpay & Aundrea Evans**

**Troy & Aurelia Bolton**

**Los Angeles, 17:31 pm**

"What's wrong?"

She turned her head from the view of Troy and Laura, facing a black haired girl. Taylor Danforth. A girl she hadn't seen in nine years, a girl that she hadn't talked to for the past nine years, a girl that never used to like her in high school. And that girl was standing there beside her.

"Nothing" she said facing Taylor, giving the girl her full attention

"You're lying," she said eyeing her curiously, trying to get something out of her

"Nothing's wrong. The twins were… fine, I guess" said the blonde-haired woman hugging herself trying to warm her body up from the coldness in the room

"I'm not talking about the twins," she said simply

"What do you mean?" she said quietly

"Sheesh… I'm talking about you and him"

"What? Me and him?" she was still pretending not to understand what she was talking about

Actually, she knew what she was talking about…

_Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton_

* * *

"Mom!" greeted both twins to her when she stepped back to the room

Troy gave her a concerned look, but she decided to ignore it, she didn't want to have a moment with Troy again like earlier, especially with Troy around

"Hey honey" she developed the twins in a warm hug

"What took you so long?" said Aud sitting with Aul again in the hospital bed

"Uh…" she glanced at Troy, then faced the twins again, "Nothing honey… I just called Uncle Ryan, Aunt Gabby and Aunt Bridgett to come"

"They're coming?" her face lit up

"Really? I can't wait to see them," said Aul

"Oh… Thanks Aunt Shar, I really appreciate you calling mom and dad," said Caitlyn

She just gave the little brown-haired girl a smile

"You don't seem to look sick anymore," said Sharpay turning her face to a concerned look to Aul

"I felt fine… now," she said

She looked at Troy. She wanted to tell them all about Dr. McKenzie had told them in her office… but not about their fighting part. It was as if they could read each other's mind. They didn't say anything… but both knew what each other's are saying. They had a connection. A really strong connection. But they were too blind to realize their special connection. Not everyone could do that. Only people that were _really meant to be_.

She crunched her eyebrows to Troy. She knew he understood it. They had to tell it sooner and later to them, or maybe they could find out on their own, just like they did with their parents' name. They had a right to know even they were still nine.

"Aud, Aul… We have something to tell you"

Suddenly Sharpay's cold hand felt collided with his warm hand. He was holding her hand without realizing. But he needed support to tell this, and he knew she needed that too, just like him. Laura sent them a glare while the twins and the rest of the room smiled at their action. Troy quickly took back his soft hand from her cold one. Cold began to cover her hand once again. She just wanted to felt that warmness… even just once. He sat on the chair beside the bed while Sharpay, Aud and Aul were sitting on the blue covered bed meanwhile everyone was sitting on the sofa.

"You're getting back togeth…"

Aud wasn't thinking about what she was about to say. But thank god, her sister covered her mouth before she could utter the word _together_. Her sister knew, she could possibly say the word together of their parents in front of Laura, even his father wouldn't seem to mind. _Together_… is a really meaningful word. It meant with each other, feel friendliness or love, with each other's company, so as to be joined with each other. But all that meanings was just written in the dictionary, in that room… The word together was like created especially to put Sharpay and Troy together. But Laura was not going to take that

"Pardon my sister for interrupting… You were saying?" Aul put her hand below her chin and watching the two 'couple' dreamily with a smile while having her hopes that they were going to utter _'together' _

"You're sick… Aul. Really sick" said Sharpay trying so hard not to let tears fell free from her eyes

Her smile was gone. Actually, not just her smile… But everyone else's in the room too… Except for Laura… She was actually jumping and screaming inside her heart that his soon-to-be husband's child was about to be d-e-a-d. She just wished that Sharpay would packed her things and get back with the other 'little witch' and left her and Troy to live in… not their… her happy ending.

"What do you mean? I told you just now I'm fine" she said trying to convince her and her parents

"You are fine… For now…" said Troy stroking her hair softly then kissing her forehead

"Daddy! Just tell me all about it… I can handle it" she said gulping down the lump in her throat

Troy took a deep breath, he knew… Even if she said she could handle it… she could not… No one could. Even Sharpay cried when she knew that on the first time, and she was not the on who was going to die. She was her own blood and flesh that she did not raise.

"You have… Feloxia" his voice rang clearly in everyone's ear with glum, but no one really know what that one deadly word meant, except for one…

"What!? Feloxia? I don't even believe that it ever existed. You must be wrong Troy!" said Taylor poking his chest

"I'm not kidding! She's my… our daughter" taking a glance to Sharpay who was in verge of tears

"What's Feloxia?" said Aud calmly squeezing her sister's hand hoping for not a horrible answer

"It's a rare... deadly disease. The person who gets it will… just die in a short time" said Taylor with glum in her voice she didn't realize that she was talking to children

"What?"

The twins couldn't believe their ears. She was going to die; and it's not long. Tears started to overflow in the room. No one could handle it. Sharpay started to sob harder then she did at Dr. McKenzie's office. Troy did not know what to do, he stayed strong even tears was stinging to fall from his eyes. He enveloped Sharpay to a hug. He did not care what Laura thought anymore. She had cried too much today. And one of her cries was because their fight in Dr. McKenzie's office; it was because of him. He did not worth her tears… not even one… because he made her cried. He only worth her tears if he never made her cried.

Laura's jaw fell but she didn't saw anything. Everyone was busy to shed his or her waterworks that no one realized that Laura was practically clenching her fist until it was pale. It had just been a few hours and her fiancé was already clinging to his ex again. She did not going to take him in that kind 'a condition. She wanted him to be just for her. Only her, not even sharing him with a single person. Not even Aud or Aul, and most importantly Sharpay. Even if he still had an old family, that didn't mean he could still be hugging his ex. They had divorced and she was getting married with him, he cannot do that; even how much he still loved his ex

"I can't believe you had to go so fast," Aud said between sobs to the girl in her hug

"It's okay Aud… We get to know each other… In addition, I met mom and dad… That was practically enough for me" she said watching her mom sobbing in her dad's arms

Aul was strong. She didn't cry much, it was just a few tears that escaped her twinkling blue eyes that resemblance his dad piercing ones. She did not sob as much as her mom that was practically could make the room in flood for a few more hours, and it was _she_ that was going to die. She didn't ask for much. She felt that she had lived her life the fullest, she had saw all the colorful things of the world even she was still young, that was because she was not afraid to take chances. She had finally met her parents and most importantly, Aud. That was actually more than a dream come true for her that fate had brought their family to a same room finally again. She was not asking for much; and if she had to die right that time, she was going to rest in peace.

Aul rubbed Aud's back comforting her, just like her mom… She was more emotional than her. She was not the one that was going to die and she was sadder than her. She wanted more time with her sister. She wanted her family to get back again. She wanted her to spend more time in earth with her and did things that they did not have a chance to. Nevertheless, even her hopes were as high as the sky; it was not going to be granted by the God.

"I… I have a confession," said Kathleen rising from the sofa and standing up in front of the room

"What confession?" Troy said turning to his tearful housekeeper, still holding Sharpay who was wiping her tears, in his arms

"I… I think I switched the twins... when Sharpay got home from the hospital nine years ago"

Everyone was shocked. The room grew silent and Laura groaned inside her. Great, more problems to solve; it was her wedding and she was stuck in a room filled with people she hated.

"What!? You knew about Aul's Feloxia and you didn't tell me nine years ago?" said Troy losing his nerves approaching Kathleen like he was about to strangle her… but he wouldn't possibly do that.

Sharpay hold him back from going near to Kathleen, it was not Kath's fault. Right from the start, it was her fault. It was her fault that she didn't tell anyone about the disease, it was her fault she ran away, it was her fault she separated the twins right from the start, and it was her fault that she and Troy divorced. However, that last mistake was not her fault. It was Troy's. They had their share in twists and turns in their lives. Some was her fault and some was his, but she preferred to think it all as hers. She always gave herself a hard time, she never thought about quick fix and she always put everyone else's first… even sometimes that were good, it just ended her with future complications… like that time…

"SHE DIDN'T KNOW! It was my fault that I did not tell anyone and now she's like this… It was my fault to separate them… It was my fault you didn't love me anymore!" she had lost all her control and let that last thing slipped accidentally from her mouth while his fiancé was sitting right there

The twins and everyone in the room was in complete shocked. It was again… filled with awkward silence; only Sharpay's sobs that could be heard. She was that time practically breaking down in the floor… crying. Troy slowly helped her stood up and enveloped her in a warm hug. But only that time, it couldn't calm her down. The problems seemed to come up all of the sudden at a time. She could not take it… it was too much for her to handle. She was not as strong as her kids anymore… She had changed without Troy. She had lost all her strength without _him_ in her life.

"It's not your fault" he whispered in her ears and stroked her soft silky blonde hair that had not really changed since high school.

He turned his head to see Kathleen waiting the right time to give her explanation about the switched twins

"Kath… Could you… explain it to us?" he said calmly

He remained cool in the room. He kept a clear mind, he knew freaking out or breaking down would not bring anything. It would not change the _fact_ and the _fate._ He was actually exploding inside though, it was coming like one time crash and it did not stop. The problems kept pouring, first about Aul's attack, then her disease and now that Kath switched the twins

"I…I went home first just like Shar had told me… nine years ago" she said inhaling a deep breath then she started to continue, "I… I thought something was wrong. So I put the twins to their rooms. Then after I went to the Grocery's I thought back if I had put the right twin in the right place. I knew I did not… I just knew it… I realized that I would change their places in the right places… However, they were gone… You did not take Aul… You took Aud," she said with tears slowly fell from her glistening eyes.

"I… We knew it… Dr. McKenzie said that her DNA test didn't match the one she took when she first got diagnosed Feloxia," said Troy

"So I'm not Aud?" said Aul wiping her tears

"And I'm not Aul?" she asked following her twin

"Aud was the one who was diagnosed having Feloxia. Now, she didn't… In fact Aul did. Aul was actually Aud. They were switched… Sharpay took the wrong twin. She thought she took Aud while actually she took Aul" said Troy

"I… Yeah, Dr. McKenzie told us at her office," said Sharpay wiping her tears

"So… Now what?" said Aul

"We changed our name?" suggested Aud wiping her tears from her cheeks

"I don't think that's necessary," said Troy

Laura groaned. She could not believe it. Her day was officially ruined because of two harmless twin girls. She imagined herself probably in Hawaii drinking some expensive cocktail or something with her 'husband' in their honeymoon living in luxury. Nevertheless, she was wrong; she was stuck with the girls, watching her almost-husband practically holding into her ex every now and then.

She was going to do something about _that_

* * *

**Troy Bolton & Laura Reynolds**

**Los Angeles, 10:27 pm**

He turned the hot water on and closed his eyes. He let the hot water ran through his body relaxing all his muscles while thinking about what had happened that day. He never thought to actually saw Sharpay again… in his wedding day. Moreover, he was just thinking about her being his bride. It might seem crazy for everyone. However, he did not decide his own fate, God did.

He closed his eyes. He had felt Sharpay in his arms again, holding her close to his body. Her scent, her warmth, he could still felt it. He was missing her too much that he could not think clear and though about anything else but the beauty perfection blonde. He wanted to hold her hand again, he wanted to hug her again, and he wanted her to be married with him again… Moreover, that all were impossible with Laura around. Watching him holding Sharpay's hand was already burning her… Jealousy… That was Laura; she had filled with jealously, anger, hatred and _lust _

That was what he was afraid of… Her lust, it had been a few times that Laura had asked him to 'nail' her, but he did not want to have sex with her, or worse, had her kids. Marrying her was already bad enough. He was afraid that after he was taking a shower might turn to be one of the nights that she was trying to seduce him. He knew he was an idiot to be with Laura. He used to have the perfect life; with Sharpay. He needed her; he could not stand Laura, knowing Sharpay was around him that time…

It was true… Sharpay had decided to stay in the hospital to look after the twins with Kathleen. She had turned down his offer to stay with him in his mansion. She said she needed to look after the twins and spend some more time with Aul because no one knew when she would be gone. He didn't want to let her just stayed there with only Kathleen looking after her and his kids. He wanted her to feel safe, but he was also, somehow, proud by her motherhood that she loved her kids so much and she was giving all the time she had left to spend her time with Aul.

He turned off the shower letting cold starting to cover his body again. He stepped out from the bathroom, with a push letting him fall to the king sized bed. Laura had a good grip and he knew he couldn't get out from that situation. He knew it was coming sooner or later… He had slept with the girl that he didn't love.

* * *

**Sharpay & Aundrea Evans & Aurelia Bolton**

**Los Angeles, 10:45**

"You know you should do with dad to the house" said Aul pulling her covers up to her slightly smirking to her sister beside her

"And who's going to take care of you three girls?" she pointed the twins and Caitlyn

"Come on… We're on a freaking hospital… If something happened, we are already in a hospital" said Aud

"I'm here to wait for your uncle and aunts too… I'm not just going to invite them to your dad's house and bug his 'alone' time with Laura" said Sharpay pulling her feet up to the chair, hugging them

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind" said Aud

"Get to sleep honey" said Sharpay watching the only brunette in the room had fallen asleep peacefully on the white sofa

She watched the twins moving around the bed struggling to get to sleep. She didn't feel sleepy at all, and she had cried a lot that day. A lot were on her mind… Mainly Troy since her problems with the twins had settled. She couldn't help but thinking what Troy and Laura was doing in his big, empty mansion. He didn't move even after Sharpay left. Even that house brought many memories, he still wouldn't abandon it, it was the closest thing he got to Sharpay. Sharpay's mind telling her to let go of him and moved on with her life, like Troy did… because he was getting married, however, her heart was telling her to fight for him and that they were meant to be. She couldn't choose between her mind and heart. She just chose to watch him moving on with his life and letting her heart breaking down into pieces…

They only person who could mend it was only _him… _because he was the one who broke it in the first place, and then he just left their memories and moved on with Laura. That was what she thought, he didn't forget about her. He still sincerely loved her and her place in his heart couldn't be replaced because she had written her name in his heart even before the twins had born

"Mom…"

She snapped out from her thoughts and faced Aul.

"You're not asleep yet?"

"I'm not sleepy"

"Are you sure?" she said giving her mom a sympathetic look

She nodded merely to her resemblance that tried to get back to sleep once again. But that didn't work, so she turned to face her again and opened her eyes…

"Mom..." she trailed her voice

"Huh?" she took her hand and stroked it softly

"Why did you and dad separate?" she said simply

It was a really simple question. She didn't really know why. She guessed she was mad right after she moved to California that she sent the divorce paper right away. She didn't think, she didn't think that she would be able to love him again after that, but she was wrong. She still loved him with all of her heart, if only he knew that. She didn't want her child to hate her father too… She was about to be dead and Sharpay didn't want that she would spent the left time hating her dad for cheating from her mom… with Laura. That bitch, if only he could open his eyes what he was getting himself to by marrying that girl…

"I… Not much for a reason but… I think your dad stopped loving me"

Wrong. That was wrong. Totally wrong… He didn't stop loving her and he didn't cheat, it was all a misunderstood that he didn't get to explain to her. And even that she was right in front of him when they got 'reunited', he didn't take that chance to explain everything. He was making everything hard…. And Aul knew that.

"I wouldn't think that as a reason… if I were you" she closed her eyes again then mumbled, "He didn't stop loving you"

She didn't want to believe her daughter because what she said didn't make any sense, just like what Troy said to her earlier. Aul couldn't possibly know what her dad felt about her. Aul didn't even know her because Troy never said a word about her… except that "She was a great person". She didn't get Troy at all. If he did still love her, he wouldn't marry Laura. She thought that Troy hated Laura, but she was the one that he was having an affair with… Everything that included Troy in her life… Didn't make any sense.

* * *

Wrote a name in the sand,

But the waves washed it away.

Wrote a name on my hand

But I washed it the next day.

Wrote a name on a piece of paper

But I accidentally threw it away...

I wrote a name in my heart

And forever it will stay…

_Troy Bolton_

&

_Sharpay Evans_

Were written in both hearts

* * *

_GAWD!! I couldn't open my internet. Something was wrong so… the update was a little late… I'm so sorry… I decided to write my review reply at the story because some people use anon and I couldn't find a way to thank them and lol… idk again why… I just want to…_

_I'm hating that Laura slept with Troy eww… I don't want to get into details with that. LOL!!_

_Thanks again for all your supports everyone!!_

_Currently love:: Grace Kelly- Mika_

_

* * *

_

**::Chapter 8's review replies::**

stessa:: Aww… That's so sweet of you!! Really!! I love you!! LOL… Thanks for the A W S O M E support… I hope you keep continuing that!!

Ayeshax:: I know it's kind'a predictable… LOL!! But thanks for reviewing!! XDD

AlwaysxAddicted:: I know kind of stressful too to think about the quote… LOL! Sorry for depressing you… Bwahaha!! Here's your update!!

xamyxjx:: Aww, thank you for making this story to your list!! Here's your update and keep supporting!! XDD

chris tea xx:: lol… no, they're not married yet. Almost, but Chad stopped it… Okay I could continue but I won't because I still have Forbidden Love to write so, you an check by yourself and… Thanks for the support!!

AshelyZac4life:: I got that planned already!! You just have to wait… I already scribbled each chapters' story in my paper so I just have to type it!! So be patient and keep reading…

P.S. Did I ever tell you that I absolutely agree with your name??

Siggystar:: Aww, my favorite girl of all!! Where did you go my sweetie?? LOL… I know you've been under the weather… Get better okay? Because I might cry… But don't push me if my tears wouldn't fall… LOL… But, get better okay because I love you so much from day one I write this story… BTW, about what you said in earlier chaps that you didn't want Troy to 'nail' Laura… I'm so sorry… I kinda wrote it in this update because of the word L U S T. I don't know, when I wrote Lust I just felt that I have to make that happened. But I didn't go on details right??

1st reason: It's rated T

2nd reason: Y O U!! LOL…

Bwahaha, love ya my fav. Girl of all!! Hope this update can make you feel a little better!!


	11. Elevator

_**Reminiscing-**_

_**Bl1ssfuln3ss' Storyline**_

_**CHAPTER 10**_

_**Elevators**_

I wish I didn't do  
what should draw back to what should have happened

_Sharpay Evans_

_&_

_Troy Bolton_

Did a mistake that loses a life time

* * *

**Troy Bolton & Laura Reynolds**

**Los Angeles, 08:12 pm**

The blonde girl finally got out from the bathroom in a bathrobe mingling with a towel covering her wet hair. The steam from the hot water she had just used slowly escaping from the bathroom entering the massive luxurious bedroom and slowly disappeared from the eyes' sight. The sound of birds chirping outside crept into the room sending a peaceful feeling to the brunette man. That was what kept his patience while waiting for his so called fiancé taking her bath. His face started to light up, but soon turned into a big sigh as he remembered the plastic girl, needed her think make up. And it would not take short.

"Why do we have to go so early honey, considering the ride last night, I'm sure you're tired" she said watching him from the mirror, putting a mascara for her blue eyes. While he was on the bed where they did it last night

_Was it that great to her?_ Troy didn't even remember a thing from last night, and he was glad. He was not enjoying any moment he spent with her. Seeing her was already enough; picturing him and her in a bed together, would give him shivers. He didn't want that. He knew last night was a big mistake that he let her had what she had always wanted since she broke him and Sharpay up.

That's when it clicked. The divorce was no where near Troy's or Sharpay's fault. It was Laura's fault. She was the one who pushed him to the wall nine years ago, and started making out with him. The unfortunate thing was that Troy couldn't escape from her grip and Sharpay was by coincidence, standing there. It was all a misunderstood that never got a chance to be straightened. And he hated that fact.

He rolled his eyes and he was pretty sure that Laura saw that. The reason why he was not feared if Laura knew he was rolling his eyes was because he was pretty sure that Laura knew he wasn't even into her. He never told her 'I love you' or that kind of stuffs. It was like she was just a rebound girl and a one night stand that he didn't even want to sleep with. She didn't even mind because she knew that Troy didn't have anyone else beside her because she had successfully got Sharpay Evans out of his life… even they '_reunited_' because one of their children was dying

But what Laura Reynolds didn't know, that they were awfully attached with each other. Therefore, whatever attempt she did successfully in the past would never erased Sharpay Evans from his fiancé's mind. It was just going to break their hearts. Never made they felt apart from each other. Because even they were in the other side of the world, they would always remember each other.

He put on his other pair of moccasin and get ready to head down stair to prepare the car. He had got enough of Laura… and he was not thinking of getting enough of her 'properties' last night. He didn't know why but he was feeling some urge to dress a little bit nicer. Little did he know it was because Sharpay was going to be there. That was all that matters that time for him. Sharpay.

"I'm going now" said Troy taking his keys on the mahogany table beside the bed

"Couldn't you wait for me?" said Laura getting irritated too

"You could take your cars. You make up would take forever"

It was actually an insult, but Laura took it as a statement and continued smearing the pink lip gloss letting the brunette closing hard the white door making a loud sound of 'BANG'. She knew he couldn't wait to get as far away from her. She didn't mind at all. She just loved him for him fame and fortune. Like she did at high school, she dated him, dumped him, and when he got popular as the basketball captain, she began to chase him hopelessly. At least she got to live in luxury with him around. She didn't ask more from him;_ just dollars_. But beside from getting annoyed with Laura and impatiently counting for minutes she would spend in front of the make up table, there was more to that. Because watching Sharpay spent hours on that table wouldn't bored him that much, due of the fact that he could always stare at that delicate, beautiful face. Laura was an exception; her face was as fake as Barbie doll with thick make ups covering the imperfections of her face, even how much she looked great outside, watching her made him sick. There was actually another reason; he couldn't wait to meet Sharpay.

She just let out a deep sigh watching the black Mercedes leaving the immense house from the clear, cast windows from their room

* * *

**Sharpay & Aundrea Evans**

**Troy & Aurelia Bolton**

**Los Angeles, 08:53 am**

The hospital was quite empty on 9. Usually it was crowded at 10. There were just a few nurses in blue and doctors with white jacket overlaying their clothes inside. There were barely sounds in the room. There were some elevators' sounds, a few typing sounds, and some cries that people let out. He knew he was going to be like the family there soon. Aul was dying, and there's nothing they could do about it.

He turned the door knob revealing Kathleen, Caitlyn, the twins and Sharpay with Dr. McKenzie and two other doctors that was unfamiliar to him

"Daddy!" both twins let out a scream

He smiled genuinely at the sight of both his twins and gave Sharpay a warm smile, which she returned by a weak one. She looked like she hadn't got enough sleep. He was right, she didn't slept last night.

"Ah… Mr. Bolton" greeted Dr. McKenzie

"What's wrong?" he said already getting a bad vibe

"Nothing… It's just I have to leave Los Angeles for Seattle for a month and I'm handing the twins case to Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Grey here" said Dr. McKenzie introducing him to the doctors

He shook both the doctors' hand (_a/n:: I know that Grey's is in Seattle, but I love the show too much, you can't blame me okay?? MERDER rules, sorry for others that don't agree… But just work with me here okay? The idea just came when I was watching today… LOL_)

"Why do you have to go to Seattle? You knew the twins longer" he said trying to make up excuses, not that he didn't like the new doctors. It was just because they seemed younger, and that meant one thing, _less experienced. _

"I know what you're thinking Mr. Bolton. Don't worry; your daughter would be in good hands. I need to go to Seattle because the chief in the hospital needs me, and we're exchanging. I'm there. Meredith and Derek here" she said simply

He couldn't argue with that. It was a decision no one could break and Dr. McKenzie had recommended them. (A/n:: the rest of the doctors in Grey's wouldn't be here. If you ask me why I just choose Meredith and Derek. Well because I love MerDer. LOL… Lexzie too, but I can't put too many characters here… So stay with me okay? LOL… I'll stop right now)

"Well then… you all could get to know with each other because I have to pack my things for my flight" said Dr. McKenzie smiling at the sight of the people filling the enormous VVIP room.

"Thank you Dr… McKenzie" said Sharpay with tears forming in her eyes, "For everything. Right from the moment I was in labour" said Sharpay with a smile

"No problem" she left the room, closing the white double door softly

* * *

"So how long have you been a doctor, Dr. Shepherd?" said Aul readjusting her position in her bed

Sharpay smiled at the sight of the twins and Caitlyn bonding with Dr. Shepherd while she and Dr. Grey were sitting on the white covered leather sofa.

"How long have you been married to Troy?" said Dr. Grey

"10 years… If we hadn't divorced" said Sharpay looking at the sight of Troy walking back and forth, constantly watching the window that was showing the sight of the parking lot

He was waiting for Laura, that's for sure. She decided to just let him did whatever he wanted. Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Grey's patient were just Aul. Sharpay was glad due to their not having another patient because what Aul had was really rare and the kids seemed to love them since they were really friendly. Both doctors seemed to happily accept her offer to stay and spent time with them because she didn't want to be in a room with Troy without any distractions.

Then she knew it was her time to ask Dr. Grey something. It was better than answering her question with constantly taking glances on Troy. She didn't want to keep doing that

"Are you and Dr. Shepherd…"

"No… No, we're just friends… There's Mrs. Shepherd… Addison" said Meredith sank down lower on her seat trying to relax herself

Then a soft knock was heard on the white double door. Troy quickly rushed to it, thinking that it was Laura. He knew she was probably mad that he left her like that, but he didn't want to make a bad impression to Sharpay that he didn't about his fiancé; he didn't want her to think that he was a bad husband material because they had divorced and eventually she had to think of that. He didn't want her to think that, not a bit.

"Hey Troy"

A really familiar blonde that he thought he would never seen anymore, showed up giving him a warm hug. Of course he was really familiar, he was Sharpay's twin. They literally had the same face and golden locks. He got in with Gabriella and Bridgett who was chorusing their 'Hi'-s to Troy. They didn't really change much. Ryan was still wearing hats and looked gay-ish with his designers' shirts just like high school. But considering the beautiful wife he had brought along, no one would think that anymore.

"Dad! Mom!"

The brunette girl gave her parents a big hug after running into him. Ryan returned her hug with the same amount of love the girl gave him. He picked her up and Gabriella gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I missed you, honey" said Gabriella stroking her soft brunette hair that was exactly like hers

"Me too! A lot have been going on" she said sniffing her dad's expensive perfume in his shirt

"Hey Uncle Ryan… Aunt Gabby… Aunt Bridgett" said Aud giving them a genuine smile

Bridgett followed the perky little girl towards the Aul's bed. She smiled at the figure of the girl that looked exactly like Sharpay, only smaller and she had a straight hair. She shot Sharpay an encouraging smile and turned her attention back to Aul

"Oh… So this is your so awesome twin?" said Bridgett turning her head to Aud

She nodded merely. Dr. Shepherd smiled at the big family; he looked one that didn't look so overjoyed. So he approached him… for a talk

"Anything's wrong Mr. Bolton?" said Derek joining the sight that he was watching, the scenery outside the window

"No… Not really" said Troy facing the doctor, leaning to the window crossing his arms

"I've been a doctor since a long time. I know whether something was wrong or not. Doctors have a good vibe" he said convincingly to him

"I'm still in love with my ex wife" he finally let the words uttered from his mouth

* * *

"No! You called Dr. Shepherd… McDreamy!?" said Sharpay

"Yeah" said Meredith taking a bite of her apple

"Now why no one come up with that when I was at high school. All we come up with was freaky call back boy ', 'ice princesses, 'mountain lions' and 'freaky math girl'. It was suckish" said Sharpay with a sigh

The girls laughed. Dr. Meredith Grey and Sharpay had bonded a lot. Everyone in the room were; Ryan, Gabriella, Bridgett, Aul, and Aud; Troy with Dr. Shepherd; and her with Meredith. She loved the warm feeling that people gave to her. Watching everyone bonded so quickly sent her a friendly feeling that made her felt like home. And she wished the feeling would never left her

"You love Troy, don't you?" said Meredith with a smirk

"I still do… I'm just not sure that he still does. He's… he's marrying Laura"

"Who's Laura?"

Then the door suddenly burst opened by an angry woman. She looked like she had been from hell or something that she looked really mad. Bad luck, karma. Everyone got it. She let out a frustration scream of "Urgh". So much for a warm feeling for Sharpay, it had disappeared right that moment she walked in the door. Troy quickly got to her and talked with her to comfort her. Sharpay smiled at his sweetness, Laura was lucky that she had him that time. In her thoughts, she had lost his love and she was not going to get it back. But then Laura scowled at him and walked away in frustration. That made the smile in Sharpay's smile faded and knew that they weren't that perfect as a couple. They weren't perfect at all, because they were not meant to be.

Actually, Laura got a flat tire and she had been trying to re-new the tire herself. She was too proud with herself that she rejected every single offered that a nice stranger would ask. But she was hopeless, so she just said yes eventually to any stranger that was trying to help her. However, people like her didn't deserve any help at all. She walked out from the room for the bathroom to re-apply her thick make up due to the fact that she sweated a lot at her 'tire attempts'. She closed the door behind her so hard; that people might think what had the door done to her. The door done nothing, it was just she was pure mean.

"That was Laura" said Sharpay simply

* * *

**Derek & Meredith**

**Los Angeles, 11:17 am**

He slipped into the elevator right before the door closed. No matter where they were, in Seattle, Los Angeles… Every elevator was the same to them.

(a/n:I know you might think why the hell I added MerDer moments. It's because it had something to do with Troypay… So stick with me okay?)

"Hey" he said with a smile

"Hi" she said simply pushing the button for the 2nd floor

"You seemed to have a good time with Ms. Evans" said Derek turning his head from the elevator's door

"Not as much as you with Troy and the twins" said Meredith with a smile

"How much had you know about them already?"

"Well I… know that Sharpay was still in love with him" she said simply

"Wow! That makes both of them"

"What do you mean?" she said blinking a few times at his sight

"He's in love with her too… I guess there was no time for them to apologize" said Derek

"Tell them to just do a quick fix" said Meredith simply

"It took more than a quick fix. Their problems were complicated. Even as a doctor… I… was having a hard time to fully understand the condition" said Derek priding himself

"Really? Maybe I should tell Addison that when we got back to Seattle" she said putting an emphasis at 'that'

"You are not going to say that" said Derek

She just gave an innocent smile and got lost into his eyes while he was doing the same. They slowly leaned in and kissed. It was sweet and grew more and more passionate. She took a glance on the number of the floor they were in and broke up the kiss watching that they were already in the third floor. The elevator finally opened revealing the second floor. Meredith got out first heading for the canteen leaving Derek in the opened elevator

"Tell him _use the elevator_" said Meredith with a smirk the walked ahead.

He smiled and followed her. She was right. The elevator was the place to make apologies. Derek apologized to Meredith at the elevator, and Meredith apologized to George at the elevator. And even if the elevator was different from the one at Seattle, an elevator was of course still an elevator.

* * *

**Sharpay Evans & Troy Bolton**

**Los Angeles, 11:56 pm**

He slipped down with his quick movement through the elevator, trying desperately to catch up with picturesque blonde. She let out a soft groan and looked away from him trying so hard not to settle her deep chocolate eyes on the great looking man beside her. She was trying so hard to forget about him and he was desperately catching up with her, giving her small hopes that he still cared. He did, but she didn't want him to. She was trying to get over him and he was making it more insurmountable than it already was.

They stand there for a second, not really know what they were going to do. It was awkward for both of them. Sharpay was tapping her right foot softly to the white clean floor with her arms crossed giving him a sign. But he didn't notice that sign, he was too busy thinking about what to say to her, brushing aside the thought of moving the elevator. The suggestion that Dr. Shepherd had told him was actually working in his mind, but it didn't start as smooth as he wanted, because she was getting impatient with the _not moving_ elevator.

"Well… Aren't you going to push a button?" she said snapping at him

Finally after that, she couldn't take her piercing chocolate eyes off him anymore. He always caught everyone's eyes and attentions, considering the paparazzi that were blocked from getting in the hospital by the security guards, preventing them from surrounding the LA Lakers' favorite team player. She let out a sigh; she was not going to love that elevator ride _with him._

He was slightly taken aback by the rudeness in her voice. He pressed the second floor heading to the cafeteria. He was having second thoughts to talk to her again due to the iciness in her voice. But he didn't chicken out, he just brushed the thought that she really hated him, she was waiting in a not moving elevator, and it was natural to get mad.

"I'm sorry" he said out of nowhere

Sharpay just blinked, since her eyes were already settled on the sight of him. She was asking for more explanation inside his simple words. He got the sign that time, not like her first sign.

"I'm sorry that it ended up like mess now"

Sharpay just gulped, not sure what to say. Seeing that, Troy just decided to continue to let her know what was rummaging across his mind

"I'm sorry that I had ruined your life, I'm sorry the girls must be apart, I'm sorry that you must see your daughter again in this terrible condition"

She just took a deep breath and watched the numbers of the floor going down heading for the second floor. She wanted to get out from the elevator. Her vibes were right, she did not want this. It just made thing more complicated (a/n: LOL... might think why the elevator was so long? LOL… No elevator is this long… But I wanted to make a scene, so just pretend that the elevator was moving sooooooooo slow. All these for Troypay moments, so stick with me kay?) And even only a few numbers of times that had passed, she felt like an eternity.

"It's okay Troy… It's fate. We can't change it" she said not showing any emotions at all

"Well then… Consider staying with me tonight at my house?" said Troy with a encouraging smile

She just smiled and thought about it a second. Troy was really going to thank Dr. Shepherd when they finished buying lunch for everyone who was upstairs; first thing he got back to the VVIP room. Elevator did work for apologizing.

"I'll think about it" she said in simplicity

She wanted to get back with him, she loved his presence, but she was not going to admit those things. With Laura keep running in her head whenever she had a moment with him, just made her kept hating him more and more. Laura was ruining everything in her lives, one at a time. That was why she hated her. She was missing him in California, but that was because she didn't know there was _her._ She was wishing to get back with him, but with Laura there, every feeling that she was feeling around him was just kept going wrong. How could love felt so wrong?

The elevator's door opened at the third floor. It revealed the plastic girl, Laura Reynolds. She was really good at ruining their moments. The blonde walked in, swaying her hips seductively and leaned on the elevator's wall between Sharpay and Troy. Sharpay let out a soft sigh again and crossed her arms. Troy just looked to his right, the wall… with an unknown reason; he found the wall was more interesting than Laura. Sharpay was really getting sick of Laura. She had to ruin their elevator moment, she had to ruin their marriage, and she had to ruin their family! Laura was making her hating Troy for marrying her. It was all because of jealously

Silence was flowing freely across the elevator's air, mingling perfectly with the jealousy and tensions. Laura rolled her eyes at both Sharpay and Troy; she was not letting him got away with the problem anymore that time. She had caught him alone again with Sharpay, and she couldn't take it. That night, Laura Reynolds would bring Troy Bolton down.

Her thoughts of throwing a fit to Troy that night were interrupted by the elevator's decent sound of _'Ding'. _Sharpay and Troy got out together at the same time heading for completely different directions. They could not take the tensions with Laura inside the elevator. Laura let out a scoff; she thought it was their plan to make them look like they were not together in front of her. She just glared to both of them inside the elevator before taking her step out of the elevator.

* * *

Each day I can't wait to see your face  
But then hatred somehow takes your place  
That's when my feelings seem fake  
So I am not sure if it is really Love or Hate

Troy Bolton

&

Sharpay Evans

Not sure if it is Love//Hate

* * *

_Aww… I added the Grey's casts here… Sorry but I'm just too addicted with MerDer. But not as much as to Troypay! So don't' hate me for that okay? I got bored with Dr. McKenzie… I wanted to put this update more longer until Troy and Sharpay alone at the night (raises eyebrows) LOL.. But I figured that would be in the next chapter because then I could make the Troypay moments lasts longer! Review please?? Please, a line or two wouldn't hurt… Please spare me a few minutes for you to review!_

_

* * *

_

**Reminiscing**

**Chap 9 review replies**

**stessa**

OMG… yet another review that made my day. Really I'm not that talented, your skills what you said talent. Really! I mean you're so sweet for supporting! I LOVE YOU! LOL! And I'm back for you my dear, so this update goes for you my sweets!!!! I can't wait for your stories update too!! Aww, I realized you always worked with MelleG. And you both R O C K!! Keep doing what you both doin! XDD

**AshelyZac4life**

Aww… Thankiess!! Love the review so much!! I know… Laura and Troy EWWW! They don't match!! Eww ewww!! Just giving me a bad image. I hope I didn't write that anymore. But the word Lust made me write it! Damn vocabularies! Here's your update! Love ya!

**AlwaysxAddicted**

Aww… You can't slap Rachel McAdams! She's nice. In real life but I got the inspiration of being Laura from Mean Girls. LOL. I love that movie. Bwahahaha, keep reading my favorite Hawaiian Gal!! XD

**xamyxjx**

I know! I almost hate myself for writing it. The word lust. Damn why that little words consist so much meanings… XC… But another treat in the update. After their 'night' they got a fight and more Troypay moments!

**chris tea xx**

I know… No need to say it I do know. Zashley//Troypay forever. And (for anyone that's not a supporter: I don't know, but if you are a Zanessa//Troyella fans, no offense!!)! LOL… Here's your update, my queen bow LOL!! XDD

**lovesymk**

Aww… thanks.. you're so sweet! I love you! Anyweiizz… here's your update!! XDD… Keep reading and reviewing!!

**le disco**

Hold that thought… I didn't say E X A C T L Y someone will die right? But who knows… I haven't written it yet… LOL... Forgive my laziness!! LOL! I'm full of surprises, just wait for my next surprise chapter! XDD

**Siggystar**

Aww… again another review from you that blow my mind. Note for you: Get to school first, and then read the update. LOL... kiddings. So overjoyed that you love the update Princess! LOL. Really! I missed you so much! Thank god the story's making you better huh? Aww, you'll make my head bigger! LOL, you know I love you and keep standing by my side my sweets because I don't know what the hell I would do without you my dahlingsss because you always support me!! And it's okay to feel special, lol… I love making anyone feel special, if I don't. I won't even write this all review replies! XDD

**Unk**

Aww… Thanks… Sometimes people don't like a family drama. But for a first, I tried it. Glad you like it, Unk… Uhm, err… Whatever you name is… Sorry, but I don't know your name. But you reviewed me again! I love you!! XDD! Thankiess for the support again!

**-KatWarbler- The Class**

I know!! Who knew one word could make me wrote that! I can't even believe myself. LOL!! Kidding… Yeap, she's a slut. You could know that I guess because you read the update already… She only wants the dollarsss… LOL!! Bwahaha, Laura btch!! XDD… Keep reading and reviewing!! Thanks for supporting!! XDD

**heyhello**

Aww, I haven't heard from you since a few chapter… Thanks for reviewing!! Here's the update… Love your stories too, so I can't wait for your updates too!! XDD! L O V E you! X

**Jenny1991**

No, I didn't... What do you mean? If you're talking about the review replies down there, it was for the before chapter... And I didn't count the trailer as a chapter XDD. please correct me if I miss something!! Thankies!! XDD! Love ya!

**Everyone Else who didn't review**

Hey, thanks for reading the story and even I don't know every single one of you guys, just going to say that…

You Guys rocked to the C O R E!! I love you guys… With you keep reading this story just really meant a lot for me! Try to spare me a time to review sometime okay? If you're too lazy to sign in… Just leave anonymous!


	12. Nights

_**Reminiscing-**_

_**Bl1ssfuln3ss' Storyline**_

_**CHAPTER 11**_

_**Nights**_

If you really love me, would you stand by my _side_?  
Would you care for me? Be there for me? Be there when I _cry_?  
Don't tell me you love me when you have **someone else** on your mind.  
Don't tell me you want me when you have **someone else** by your side.  
I really don't wanna hear it, because you'll break my heart.  
Don't try to fix what is broken. Don't even _start_.  
If you didn't notice...I'm in love with you."

_Troy Bolton_

Having…

_Sharpay Evans_

In his mind

---

**Sharpay & Aundrea Evans**

**Troy & Aurelia Bolton**

**Los Angeles, 09:53 pm**

She breathed his scent once again before letting him off her warmth. He was no longer hers anymore ever since high school, they grew up. Everyone did. However, that didn't mean that she hated him, she loved him. But you know, time, no one could stop it. She got busy with all the works and trouble that was in front of her face that maybe it drifted them apart; even they still loved each other. That love however, never died from their heart. That kept them close even they hadn't been as tight as they were in high school.

"Be careful okay?" he whispered in her ear

She nodded and developed another person in her hug. Gabriella. Maybe they were not that close in high school, but somehow time made them close. With a little help from Ryan, he helped her tying to like Gabriella. Gabriella was perfect, so no one could actually not being friends with her, she was sweet even to the 'mountain lion'. She was considerate to everyone, and the 'Ice Princess' was not an excuse for her.

"Stay close to Ryan" said Sharpay with a smirk

"Hey! I was the one who told you to be careful!" said Ryan

_(A/N: Did you think I wrote the first paragraph about Troy? LOL… Am I evil? Mwahaha… I couldn't let her hug Troy!?! Laura would get nuts… Anyway, moving on with the story)_

"Our hotel is practically _across the street_, Shar!" said Gabriella

"I know" she said with a smile

Sharpay watched the couple walked out the door with Caitlyn. Oh how she wished she was Gabriella. Gabriella's life was perfect; she had the perfect family which consisting Caitlyn, her beautiful daughter with Ryan, his considerate husband. But of course Sharpay didn't want to marry Ryan, didn't she? She just wished that Troy and she had the same thing. But that was all a _dream_. Gabriella was living in _her _dream.

"I'm going to catch up with them" said Bridgett reaching for her keys, "Apparently, since I'm not in the family. I'm being left out by them" she said pulling her hair up for a ponytail

She caught her best friend in a hug. Bridgett rubbed her back soothingly and whispered, "Be tough"

With that, she left, while trying to catch up with the family that had 'forgotten' about her. Then, there were only Dr. Grey, Dr. Shepherd, the twins, Caitlyn, Laura, Troy and lastly Sharpay in spite of the fact that the Danforth had left and the Neilson couldn't stay long. Sharpay missed Kelsi and Jason a lot. They were still the most innocent couple between them all since high school. She had never guessed that Troy was still having connection with all their high school friends while all she had since high school were only Ryan and Gabby.

She looked at Troy and Laura. But that time, they were not together, which was weird. Laura was using her nail file to 'manicure' herself, meanwhile Troy was doing what he had been doing all day; being with 'Mc Dreamy'. She seriously needed something to take her attention off Troy; someone might catch her in the act…

"Can't you take your eyes off him for a second?"

Sharpay snapped out from her daze and let out a sigh that she was glad, that Laura was not the one who caught her in her 'actions'.

"I can't help it. I need something to distract me from him" said Sharpay desperately

She was glad that they were in front of the door, that it was pretty far away to keep the rest of the people there out from hearing their conversation. She looked at Meredith like she had the answer for all the problems. She was a doctor; you could keep your hopes high on a doctor. And just like she thought, Meredith had the answer

"Try knitting" said Meredith watching the twins painting their nails together on the hospital bed

"What do you mean? Its summer" said Sharpay

"Well, nothing's wrong with doing something early. I… I kept my thoughts from men once. With knitting, it worked. It kept my head from men and sex" said Meredith leaning to the wide, creamy wall

"Why would you do that? I'm sure that even Derek wanted to be with you" said Sharpay not believing her statement

"You should come with me to my locker when you're leaving. I have my knitting stuffs with me. You can use it" said Meredith leaving Sharpay heading to the twins to burst their bubbles and tell them to sleep.

Sharpay sighed one more time. She closed her eyes and slowly let her head dropped back which slightly hitting the glass window, trying to think. She couldn't believe that the only advice Meredith gave to her was knitting. They didn't know each other that well, of course, she was her daughter's doctor and they knew each other for barely a day. Nevertheless, she was going to take the advice, it was better than being effortless.

She hesitatingly opened her eyes when she felt a warm hand that mingled perfectly with the coldness of her shoulder.

"Coming home?" said Troy offering a hand for her to take

She looked at Troy's palm and looked back at him. She did not know what he was talking about. All she said that she might consider staying with him that night. That offer was actually better than no sleep at the hospital chair. However, she was not going to take it. The only reason she said that she might think of it was because she forgot about Laura. But Laura would of course be there, look at her! She was checking her oh-so-perfect manicured fingers. She didn't want to be in the same room with Laura and fortunate for her, she hadn't said 'yes' yet.

"I didn't say that I'm coming with you, right?" she took his hand which pulled her up from leaning to the wall. When she stood perfectly, they hesitantly let go of each other's grasp

"Well… You said you might consider it" he said in defense

"You're right. I _might_ consider it" she put an emphasis in her word while walking towards the twins

"Then… Let's go. I didn't see the problem" he smirked at her excuse

She took a glance at Laura who that time was already standing up and seemed to make way to both of them; she never liked it when they were together. She was not going to let the together. And right that moment, they _were_ together.

"Maybe I am the problem. Right Sharpay?" said Laura putting her hand on Troy's shoulder with the hint of sarcasm in her devilish voice

"No… No! You're not the problem. I just think that you and Troy might have the perfect time to spend some time alone you know. Without the kids, the chance of that doesn't always come like this. So I think you both might want to use it while it's here. You know… for a newlywed, maybe… consider a new family member?" said Sharpay

Laura smirked in satisfaction with her answer. She was really pleased that Sharpay had 'rejected' Troy's offer. She knew that Sharpay was terrified by her. Everyone was. Sharpay was a really smart blonde in her mind. She could use some 'alone' time with Troy again. Just like the night they had before. Even Troy didn't seem to enjoy it, she knew she did. And that was the only thing that mattered.

"We're not even married yet"

That simple sentence crushed all Laura's mind. She was expecting her fiancé to just leave Sharpay alone and go home peacefully with her then do he things that she loved most. Lust. Sometimes she just wanted to scream in front of his face and slapped him. He was unexpected

"And that's why we need to go home, so tomorrow would come a step closer to our marriage Troy" she tried to yank Troy

It was useless. Troy was too strong for her and he was hooked with Sharpay. He was not going to let Sharpay went away like that again in his life. Even it did mean just one night of sleeping over at her old house; the house that she left nine years ago.

"Please?" he said softly

Sharpay again locked up in his eyes; that deep blue ocean eyes that always caught her swimming in there. His eyes were like begging her to go. She didn't want to, but after those eyes had pleaded her. _She had to. But she didn't want to._

Which would she choose?

"You have to go, Mom!" said Aud pleading her mom

"Remember last night? I don't even think you slept at all" said Aul

"Sharpay, I could take care of them. Just go. They'll be fine" said Kathleen

She couldn't choose. Because she had to.

"Do you mind…? Laura?" said Sharpay not even asking for Troy's permission. It was like Laura's words were rules, when Troy was the one who owned the house. It was all in spite of the fact that she was bossy and she preferred that she was the boss of the house. Sharpay knew Laura long enough to know _that._

"Actually…" she was about to continue more in her perky voice, but with the deadly glare that Troy was giving… She had to say… "Ok"

She sighed in defeat. How much powerful she was, she couldn't defeat the couple. _Troy & Sharpay_.

---

"Meredith!" she called across the hall, asking for the blonde doctor to notice her

The blonde did, she stopped in her tracks and turned around, watching Sharpay rushed over to her in her dangerously high white stilettos.

"Oh… hi" she said plainly

"Hey… about that knitting…" she said nervously almost choking in her words

Meredith just nodded her head and smiled, leading her to the doctor's locker room…

---

"Why did you do that?"

The blonde stormed out of the bathroom in anguish. She was furious that she threw the towel that she was holding to the silky bed cover where he was sitting peacefully reading the sports magazine. He looked up to her, hesitantly taking her eyes off the interesting article he had been reading.

"Did what?" he fixed the pillow behind him to make his position more comfortable

"Why the hell did you invite that whore to this house again!?" she walked to her dressing table, taking the brush on it.

"That _whore_ is my ex wife" said Troy putting an emphasis in his voice, shot up from the bed, approaching her

"This is exactly my point, Troy! She's your ex! She's not suppose to here!" she snapped at him

"Well this is her house Laura. She deserves to be here than that hospital which is obviously doesn't have a place for her to sleep in. She lived here was before you did!" he snapped back

"Which tells us what, huh Troy? She is not supposed to be back here!" she stood up clenching the brush in her palm

"Well no one could blame her! God Laura, she's here for her daughters" said Troy

"You mean our daughter?" said Laura crossing her arms

"Yes… Our… Damn, OUR daughters! Our daughters that you hate!" he screamed at her

"I hate them because they are daughters of bitch!" she screamed back

Troy couldn't take it anymore, he was boiling at Laura. He hated her, but that was too much… So?

So… He slapped her. It was as easy as that

Laura placed her hand at the spot in her cheek that he just hit. He knew that she hated their daughters, then why he must hit her? Was it because she called Sharpay a bitch? Well that was practically the reason. She didn't think about what was coming out from her lips. However, she was his ex. He didn't suppose to stand up for her. She was his ex which meant that he was supposed to hate her at the same amount Laura did, or else, they wouldn't separate. But he still loved her. Then every option he could take just seemed so wrong.

"Those daughters of bitch are my daughters, watch your mouth Laura!" he yelled again

"Ha? And you said you wanted to marry me. Look Troy! If Chad hadn't interrupted our wedding, if Sharpay hadn't came back again to your life, if your daughter hadn't got that stupid disease… This all wouldn't be happening!" she screamed in anger

"I'm actually grateful that it did happen. It opened my eyes that she deserved more to be here than you" he threw the door, leaving for the downstairs of their enormous mansion

---

She stopped her knitting when she heard a few loud sounds. She knew it must be because of her. Laura was probably throwing a fit at Troy because of her. She didn't want to be in that place. She didn't want to be at the house again. It just drew too many memories to her. She continued with her knitting to distract her. Meredith was right, it helped… even she had to keep her mind focused on it, so then work for distracting her could actually work. Well… everything worked with effort. Works without efforts were nothing.

She heard a loud 'BANG' sound that she dropped her knitting. She knew she could get more focused if she was not hearing all the loud sounds. She was grateful that she hadn't been asleep yet because will all that sounds, she couldn't possibly be asleep. The hospital would be so much better. She was not a heavy sleeper, so when she woke up from her slumber, it would be really hard to put her back into cloud nine again. So she went downstairs… to clear her mind

---

I follow the night.  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin  
To live again?

_Troy Bolton_

_&_

_Sharpay Evans_

Following the night

---

_**Hey… Back with new chapter… Did you like it? I decided to postpone the Troypay moments for the big fight. Does it worth it? LOL.. YAY, I didn't stay as late as I used to. It's 11 pm and I finished it already so… review please? The next chapter would be full Troypay in the night with a song fic… So you can't miss that! **_

**_I was having second thoughts about the chapter title… I was debating on Nights and Knitting. LOL… night sounds more edgy and Knitting sounds more fun. But I chose Nights… Even if you prefer Knitting as the title… feel free to tell me so I could change the title! Love ya! XD_**

_**Xxoo Yeshi**_

_**---**_

**Reminiscing**

**Chap 10 review replies**

**xamyxjx**

Aww! Here's the update… I'm sorry but I cancel the Troypay moments in the chapter! But I'll make a full chapter of Troypay in the next chapter with a song fic so… I'm so sorry!! Keep reading and please review me because my reviews are getting low in the last chapter! XDD. I L Y!

**stormburst**

Here's your answer my sweets!

Mwahahaha, yes she's evil. And thanks for adding more Troypay scenes in your stories for me dears… As I said in my pm. It made my day! Big time because all the studies I done. Mwahahaha, the one that don't read are retards? Nah, maybe they're just Zanessa, or they didn't read well as you said! Sorry to Zanessa-s fan because I'm not a supporter of that, no offense though. I L Y! Since you already know that dear, don't take you to read ILY twice again right? Mwahaha! XDD… lovess! As I said, the update fully dedicated for you!! XDD

**AshelyZac4life**

I know… I hate making her have to appear everywhere too. But everyone loves Rachel McAdams, well maybe not at this story since I made her seemed like a bitch Sorry Rachel! Mwahaha, but here's the update and to make it up to you… There will more Troypay moments… promise just stay with me!… The next chapter will be full Troypay! LOL… Love you dearie!

**AlwaysxAddicted**

Mwahahaha, yes! "Laura Rachel" is actually nice in real life. Only that Mean Girls brought her edgy part. Mwahaha! that explain why you don't surf! Well, here's the update from me dear! Sorry if it took long because I have tests! School made me not updating! Aww, I wanted to but I couldn't. But I finally finished anyways. So tell me what you feel with this one? LOL, I put Laura less here! XDD

**Jenny1991**

LOL… Now, now there… Pretty names doesn't mean pretty behavior right? God, I talked so much about Laura in the review replies. Mwahaha, Troypay moments again in the update! Did you like it? Tell me please! Keep reviewing my dear!!

**Unk**

Aww… no problem for the shout out! I'm the one who actually have to say thanks to you because your review… So please be back soon with my story… I meant a lot that you like it! Keep reviewing! L O V E ya! XDD

**Lovinkk Mitchel Musso**

I know… I got tired with all Troyella filling in the site… no offense to Troyella's fan There's only plenty of Troypays here, but we can't blame that to the writers because the story of HSM is about Troyella. Thanks for loving the last update… What about this one? You found your answer already… So keep reading to find out more… I made her stayed there!! YAY! LOL! Love ya! XD

**stessa**

Awww… you even get to the point about how you love the story… OMG, you made me jumping in my computer chair… And that's good, even I think my brother is starting to think me as some kind of retard or freak maybe… Mwahaha, I don't care if I'm freaking him out… Because I love you!! And you know it of course because I said that a thousand times!! L O V E S S!

**Everyone Else who didn't review**

Hey, thanks for reading the story and even I don't know every single one of you guys, just going to say that…

You Guys rocked!! I love you guys… With you keep reading this story just really meant a lot for me!

Please spare some time to try to review the story because I really appreciate every single review that I received and this chapter's review is less than the last one. So, do me a little favor to review this? Please and thankies! Love you all! XDD


	13. Flying High

_**Reminiscing**_

**_Bl1SSFuln3ss' Storyline_**

**Summary:**

She left him heartbroken while keeping her hopes high on him, but he didn't even try to apologise. When they met again, sparks fly. Complications were in front of them, can they make it through? With Grey's casts now & a song fic in chap 12 (TxS) (MerDer)

**Story guide:**

_Hey, let's get started. But first, I have to hypnotize you… So you would forget everything about HSM when you read this…_

**Disclaimer:**

_Why don't I have HSM? Oh ya, I don't own Disney. And I don't own Grey's Anatomy or all their songs or this song particular song by Jem, Flying High. That was why I wrote this. Because I don't own it!

* * *

_

**Chap 11 Review Replies**

**xamyxjx**

Aww… That's so sweet. Mwahaha… Here's another update… Tell me if you like it? Well you have to Duh-uh! If I disappoint you… sorry then. But I have a treat full Troypay so I hope you'll enjoy that and don't forget to review me again please Amy sweetie? I know you won't disappoint me since you stick with me for a long time that's why I just HAVE to give you big bear hugs, but the problem is that I can't reach you! LOL… Love ya darling! XD

**stormburst**

LOL… Sweets, this one goes for you too! Because I love you Aye!! XD. LOL… You looked cute!! Glad you're home! Safely of course… LOL, I think we talked about everything in our e-mails until now I ran out of things to talk with the oh-so-awesome you. LOL, which is true that you're awesome. And I'm not sucking up because you're my reviewer. LOL… Sweets, tell me about this one. Full Troypay! YAY! XD. I had total fun writing this and you know what? I heard this song in GA the first time. Oh I'm so addicted. Help me? LOL!

**stessa**

I know… I tried knitting and I sucked! My aunt taught me. But I got the idea of putting knitting in the story… Yep, maybe you should've guessed it… Grey's Anatomy. I'm addicted to that show!! AHH… Can you knit? LOL, unimportant question. The sweater I'm trying to make is like still 10 cm long and 3 cm width… It's blue and I don't' think I'm going to knit again. Mwahaha. Well love that you're still with me my sweet dear, knitting is still in this one too. But there's something more than knitting here… Let's say someone's cooking. Tell me about this one? Troypay all the way!

**zashleyalways**

Okay, just reading your name made me fell in love with you! I love Zashley… Well, who doesn't? Maybe Zanessa-s. Just tell me the word? B.tch? Mwahaha, I think everyone thinks her as that. LOL, she deserved that slap. But actually the ending of last chappie didn't suppose to be like that. It just came. But I know everyone's dying to let Laura know she's a b.tch. LOL, well… I don't want to go on about her because I might make you puke. But if Rachel McAdams reading this (yeah, right) I love you Rachel, it's just you're a b.tch in the story. LOL! XD

**AshelyZac4life**

Troypay YAY!! Here's the update. My treat, Troypay all over it! Mwahaha, I even added a song for bonus. Don't you just love me? Okay… Maybe not… LOL, but at least credit me again for credits because I wrote the new chapter! LOL, keep loving Troypay because they rock! Even I think you know that already, seeing your name that I absolutely love! Love ya dearie… xx

**AlwaysxAddicted**

Come on, a bit surfing wouldn't hurt. You lived in Hawaii. Maybe it wouldn't hurt… except if you got lost in the sea and got eaten by a giant shark… NOOO!! I don't want that. Then I'll love you!! That's too sad. No more testing actually, but I do have this dance test with paired boys and girls. Aww… I'm actually excited about that. I know. That b.tch has to get some lesson. Mwahaha. Love. You! XD

**Forbiddenfiction**

I updated Forbidden Love a few days ago I think. So, you have to wait because I know Forbidden Love is more popular than this story but I personally enjoy writing both. LOL, I know Bridget and Kath hadn't do anything big or something but don't blame me for haven't thought of that. But at least they're in the story. LOL, I know… you can't describe each of them. Since you love Troypay so much, just like me, here's the chapter I bet you're looking for. Full Troypay! Love ya, keep reviewing! XD

**Unk**

I know… No one can believe Laura. She's so… let's just use the word, b.tch. Yes, I'm back again dear unk! LOL! Well new update just about to start so you have to read it and one more thing. Review me? Please? Like you always do? I'm waiting for you here. LOL, love ya my dearie! Here's the new chapter… Hope you'll like it! Let me spoil you… Full Troypay! XD

**chris tea xx**

Blondie! Glad you're back. I'm loving your comeback. Aww, how sweet… Wait, you love my story more than Dallas!? Okay, that's just the sweetest thing ever. But I haven't been there so I don't know how suck it is to be there that you hated it so much! YAY, you finally get it! That's great news right? Are your IQ points getting higher? Sorry, just kidding! LOL, I love your blonde-ness. LOL, its okay to be a retard!! I love retards! Just like I love you! New update here dear, tells me what you think after you finished reading it okay?

**Jenny1991**

You don't have to say sorry. Surprisingly (with sarcasm), everyone thinks that too. LOL, here's the update! Glad you like the story. Keep reviewing me please and read the chapter first of course, before you finally wrote me another awesome review. Really I love reviews. Who doesn't? So, tell me what you think of the chapter later. And you just have to update your story Back to School because it's one of my favorite stories. Love ya! XD

**Lovinkk Mitchel Musso**

I know… Disney is too blind to realize Zashley are meant to be! We have to keep supporting Zashley because I believe someday we can go on a strike together to Disney and protest for making Troyella at HSM. But everyone loves HSM… So it might be hard. And why the hell people love Zanessa//Troyella better. LOL… Even Zashley got Punk'd together. You don't see Vanessa there with them! LOL, sorry I'm so mad how people love Zanessa more. That doesn't make sense! Don't you think? Well, love ya! XD

**heyhello**

Even she was getting on your nerves, how about Troy and Sharpay? And the twins? I think she irritated them more. She didn't do anything to you! LOL… Well maybe for keeping Troypay be together was really irritating enough. But the good news is that Troypay is filling this chapter all the way from the start until the end. Even though… for a spoiler, there's a scene that could make you want to kill Laura for her disgusting-ness (shh, don't tell anyone) LOL, but else than that. Troypay! XD. Love ya much sweetie! And you have to update at least one of your stories soon!

**x Estebanita x**

Aww… Glad you love this story. Another thing I have to say, I love you… Well actually I love my reviewers but at least I love each and every one of them. Thanks for screaming for me… I guess… LOL. It's okay, weird is normal and sometimes weird are normal… See? Even you're weird, I could love you! LOL, right? Well here's the update and try not to scream so loud this time because I gave a treat in this chapter of full Troypay from the first until the last! XD

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**Flying High**

**Sharpay Evans & Troy Bolton**

**Bolton's Residence, 11:54**

_You can't know, oh no, you can't know  
How much I think about you, no  
It's making my head spin_

She kept knitting while walking down in the dark. The only light that was coming in the room was the moonlight from the vast window beside the stairs, on the creamy wall. She slowly took her step against the marble stair floor carefully not to make any noise.

She didn't want to make Laura hate her more than she already did due to the fact that she's aloof. That was making it harder for her. She never liked her and she never liked Sharpay either, even Sharpay was trying so hard that they could get along. She was going to be her daughter's step mom; she just had to get along for the family's sake.

Meanwhile, he took more sips of his Vodka. He hated how Laura could be sometimes. No, he hated her every time. He should've never let her entered his life in the first place. She ruined his perfect life, and he was about to marry her. That statement didn't make sense to anyone except Laura. He wanted to bang his head to the wall and made all the thoughts about his problems disappear.

But nothing was as simple as that. He was in complication. He just had to get back with Sharpay and mend all the broken things with her. But that wouldn't be easy since he had a fiancé by his side, and he was supposed to be married with her by now if Aul hadn't got her attack.

He scratched his shaggy brow hair again and rested his head on his arms against the red cloth that was covering the mahogany dining table. He didn't want to think about Laura now.

However, when all the thoughts of her disappeared, Sharpay was surrounding tight his mind. He hated his mind. He couldn't think about his ex. That was almost illegal since they were already divorced. In his statement, she asked for divorce which meant she was not in love with him anymore.

She was getting insane of the thoughts of him running across her mind each second, she didn't want to have that thoughts. She wanted to move on. But she couldn't. And knowing he had Laura, just made her heart shattered more because it made her thought that he didn't have a place for her anymore in his heart.

She stopped her tracks on the last step of the stair when she saw the all star player in the dining room. Thinking about each other made their _heads spin_. And no one had to know _that_.

_  
Looking at you, and you are looking at me  
And we both know what we want  
so close to giving in_**  
**

She was still in her mute position, watching the brown haired putting his head on his hand. He was trying hard to think and he couldn't take it. He wanted to explode. More thoughts ran through her mind. Watching him looking like suffering like that just made her wanted to rip the divorce papers into millions pieces. Now everything seemed wrong

He got up and caught his glass in hold of his right hand and made his way out of her eye sight and walked towards the living room. She sighed and began to knit again, slower. She couldn't choose where to go. Get back to her room would be nice and prevent all future complications. However, she _gave in_ her feelings and walked towards the living room. She just had to know what was wrong, even if it meant more future complications.

She made her way towards him but she stopped right in front the living room. She looked in the room to find that the plasma TV was on in the dark. However, he didn't even take a glance at the TV. He was closing his eyes while leaning his head onto the white giant sofa. The room was everything that she could remember, nothing had changed a bit.

Not from the windows that were practically covering all the right wall of the room showing the beautiful scenery of the garden outside, the decorating plants, the white fur carpets, the glass tables, the expensive paintings and the design of the room. He hadn't removed a thing out from its place since she moved out; and she felt like home.

He finally turned his head around and spotted the beautiful blonde. Their eyes locked, _he was looking at her and she was looking at him_. It was that simple, but it meant more for them.

_Feel so nice, oh yeah you feel so nice  
Wish I could spend the night,  
But I can't pay the price  
Oh no, no  
_

Neither of them showed emotions in their flawless faces. Their eyes showed all the feelings inside them. She slowly smiled at his sight and made her way closer to him. He turned his attention to the TV and waited for her to come near him. She sat quietly beside him and started knitting her sweater again.

"What are you doing up this late?" he switched the channel to ESPN

"Can't you see? Knitting?" she said softly

"I could see that. I just can't see the reason why. Its summer" he made his point

"I know its summer, Troy. You don't see me shivering in cold, right?"

"I'm aware of that. Thank you very much"

He decided not to ask more. She had a life, and if she wanted to knit, that was none of his business. But curiosity filled in him.

_But I'm flying so high  
High off the ground  
when you're around_

"Seriously, why knitting?" he switched off the TV and hit the button on the remote to switch on the light (A/N: I know!! I wish my living room have that remote. Anyways, I'm dreaming. So better get back to the story)

"I--Meredith suggest it to me" she stopped knitting to reply his question

"Dr. Grey? Exactly why?" he sat back down

"Well… To keep my mind off something" she answered unsurely

"Off what?"

_And I can feel you're high  
rocking me inside, it's too much to hide  
_

_YOU!! Damn Troy it's you! I can't take my mind off you for the past nine freaking years. Are you blind? It's all YOU. _Her mind was screaming like crazy, it was spinning her. However, in the outside, she looked calm as ever. She closed her eyes for a second then looked at him, after that began knitting again.

"Sharpay?"

"It's none of your business" she said softly

He was surprised how calmed she can be at times like these. He was expecting her to blow up on him and tell him to shut up or something. But she made it easier for him and harder for her. Because he still wanted to know. Having her around just made his life seemed to be imperfect.

All the perfect things he had, like her fiancé, seemed like a piece of useless trash compared to her. Sharpay was a thousand better than Laura. _Even a freaking retarded grandma could tell that_. Anyone who knew that he was going to marry Laura instead of Sharpay would think that he was out of his mind. Because he had her before, he just seemed to throw it away like that. He never even apologized about nine years ago. Sharpay was a perfectionist, even everyone might say she's a Barbie, she was no plastic. She was real. Not like that Laura.

He had a sudden urge to apologize to her about what had happened nine years ago. But it was so random to talk about that in midnight while she was knitting. However, apologizing now was too late. It wouldn't help fixing their marriage. It takes more than a quick fix, it takes more then a sincere apologizes. He was too late and in her eyes, he already had his heart for someone else. Laura

"Why did you leave?"

He just had to know that. He just had to let her know that he was feeling sorry and he did want to apologize. It's just… She left, and it was so sudden. She didn't tell anyone. He was too angry at the time. He was angry to her and himself. But as time passed by, he became wise. He knew he should've run for her. However, by the time he realized that, it was too late.

It was too late because he already had Laura, and Sharpay probably wouldn't care to spare a minute for his apologies. But he was wrong. For the nine years, she was actually still putting hopes on him. Only, he never came. That was what breaking her. She thought that someday he would come and apologize. That was why she never let any guys into her life. No one could take Troy's spot

Now that they met, it all was his fault. It was his fault that he never came and apologizes. It only took I'm sorry and an explanation to win her heart back. But did he do it? No, he put off his angers and tried to forget her. Everyone knew it was impossible for both of them to finally move on, that was why Chad was not sure that it was the best idea for him to get married. But he didn't listen… well who would listen the words from Chad Danforth?

Their chemistry was the strongest since high school. No, since kindergarten… they had become friends since then and now it all ruined because one simple misunderstood.

She bit her lower lip. It was almost literally a minute since that question fly across the immense room. She shook her head. Like her first time earlier, she was not going to answer things that had connection between her and Troy. So, what did she do? She walked to the kitchen, hoping that he wouldn't follow her.

_I know, oh yes, I know that we can't  
Be together, but I, I just like to dream  
_

No such luck, he followed her

She put her knitting on the kitchen counter and began to look for something around the kitchen. She just wanted things to get back to what it used to. That was, it all could be simpler

"Sharpay!" he whined due to his no-answer question response

"Where did you put the chocolate chips?" she ran across the room pretending to look for that hoping that he wouldn't get near her

"Sharpay… Answer me first" he finally caught her with his gentle hands put on her shoulders.

She looked like terrified with his serious look. He was demanding answer and in his opinion, she was going to give him one; and a reasonable one too. Their breath colliding as their faces were only 2 centimeters apart. Her eyes were glistening with tears that were starting to form. But when she finally broke free from his loosened grip, the tears were gone. She was hiding them, as far away as he could from him.

She turned on her back to him. She was hugging herself as she was trying to look to her right side, hoping that she could see what he was doing. But she was terrified, so she didn't turn full on her back. She knew he had to know sooner or later. He was her ex and that didn't make sense if he didn't know the reason for their separation

"Sha…"

"It was because…" Now, she was facing him completely, a few feet away from him, trying to keep her distance to keep such thing as before not happening again. "Because you had Laura! You… you were" she choked on her words, "… you chose her. I'm not going to repair what you had broken. So I left"

"Sharpay… couldn't you… Why couldn't you just wait for my explanation?" he was demanding as they could change the past with that conversation

"I can't keep having my hopes high on you Troy" she took a deep breath and continued, "Look at me! I'm pathetic. Nine years I waited for you and your apology. Did you come?" he didn't answer that so she proceeded, "No! You were too busy with Laura. You were too busy with Laura, even when we're married. I was glad. I was glad I left. I was glad because I know I couldn't stay longer with you. I was glad because I can't wait for you while we're still married. I was glad because I know I wouldn't get hurt anymore. You! You made me like this Troy. You made me looked so together outside while I'm broken into pieces inside. I was glad I left. I was glad… I was glad we separate"

At that point she was already shedding tears with her hand on her forehead, trying to keep her crying figure out from his sight. The only sound in the room was only gasps she made because she was crying.

He walked closer to her. But that only made her facing away from him. She didn't want to be near him anymore. But it was nearly impossible because he wrapped his arms around her, developing her in a comforted hug. She knew after what she had said, there was absolutely no chance for him and her to get back, not with Laura around. She was cursing her inside for telling him that. But she was also glad that everything in her mind was poured out.

_Maybe they were not together, but they can dream_

_It's so strange the way our paths have crossed  
how we were brought together  
it's written in the stars it seems_

It had been a few minutes that she had calmed down

She cracked an egg and put it into the big bowl. She tried to wipe the tear stain across her face once again. There was no luck. She looked to Troy who was just beside her, watching her every move.

"Thanks" she mumbled while cracking another egg

"It was all… my fault" he replied again

Again. They breathed the silent atmosphere. Troy didn't want this to happen. He never knew that after all these years that she was actually waiting for him. It was all his loss.

"What?" she asked at his intense stare to her, and she was just right beside him

He leaned to the kitchen counter and looked at the stars through the window. He sighed.

"By the way…" he said suddenly

"Huh?" she asked while taking the whisk

"Why the hell are you making cookies in one freaking am?" he said ridiculously

"Ask now… No cookies for you tomorrow"

And with that threat, he stayed silence. He loved Sharpay's cookies. Even the recipe Kathleen had tried of Sharpay's cookies, were nothing compared to her. Everything from Sharpay was just perfect. Sometimes, people wonder if it was possible for someone as prefect like her to be human.

But then again, as she said before_…You made me looked so together outside while I'm broken into pieces inside. _She was not perfect, outer looks didn't always showing the inside.

_Feel so nice, oh yeah you feel so nice  
I'd love to spend the night,  
but I can't pay the price  
Oh no, no  
_

"What are you both doing in the fucking morning?"

A blonde figure walked to the kitchen with her red silk robe on.

"Making cookies" Sharpay answered simply

"Whatever… bitch" she mumbled that but Troy heard that, while Sharpay just pretended to don't hear that

"Well… Maybe you should get back to your beauty sleep. We have a lot of things to do tomorrow" said Sharpay with a smile to Laura

She rolled her eyes on Sharpay's smile, how could something so real, looked so fake in front of one's eye. "Like what?"

"It seemed Troy haven't teach you a single thing about the twins huh?" she said softly, "It's their birthday tomorrow"

"I don't care. Troy… I'm in bed… If you're ready"

_And I'm flying so high,  
High off the ground  
When you're around  
And I can feel you're high  
Touching me inside, and it's too much to hide_

"Urgh!"

He finally said something after Laura left. Actually that was not a sentence, not even a word; it was a sound of denial. He couldn't believe what a slut she was. After he had slapped her, she still thought that he would sleep with her? He didn't even like the first one. He didn't even want to sleep in the same bed with her anymore. She really needed help.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay chuckled

"She's so… awesome" he managed his voice but sarcasm was heard

"I know. That's why you're marrying her" she was trying to be sarcastic, but sadness were filling her voice too, so Troy just nodded

"You should… you should go with her…" she said trying to make a shape of the cookies

"I don't think so" he said putting in a chocolate chip on the cookies

"Troy…" she gave a warning voice

"Sharpay…" he replied the exact same with her

"You have to go…" she said emotionless

_Back to earth, where did you take me to?  
I know there's no such thing  
This painless love, well it'll catch us up  
and we can never win  
But oh, I feel so alive  
Oh, just wanna hold you  
Hold you so tight  
_

She gave him a reassuring look as a reply to his "Are you sure" look.

"You're okay? Alone here?" he couldn't help but felt a little worry for her

"I'm going to be fine. I used to live here. It's not like I'll get lost" she gave a chuckle

"Nah… I better stay here… You might take the chance to tell the kids that you made all these cookies yourself since I went to bed first" he gave a reason

"I'll give you credits! Just- GO!" she said with a demanding voice

"I don't feel like sleeping"

"Troy!"

"What? I want to taste your cookies first. I love your cookies so much" he said

_Great… He loved the cookies but not the cook._

"I haven't cooked these in like 2 years, it may taste horrible… GO!" she didn't know how much she have to say that again

"I'm not going up there" he said sitting on the dining table

"Why?"

He didn't feel like telling his ex that he still loved oh-so-much that he hated his fiancé and he rather be with her. No, that was not going to happen. But he couldn't just tell her that he slapped Laura that would probably make her thought that he was an abusive husband. But he couldn't just consult about his relationship with his ex. That's just not right

"I just don't feel like it" he said simply

"Fine, you get to watch me making cookies all night" she said while putting chocolate chips to the cookies

"Not all night. We probably have to get sleep when you put that on the oven. You set a timer on the oven and we get to sleep"

She smiled and stopped when she realized something

"Wait… we?"

_And I'm flying so high  
High off the ground  
When you're around  
And I can feel your high  
Touching me inside  
And it's too much to hide  
_

He tightened his grip around her. With a blanket and a sofa, they already felt comfortable. It wasn't because it was really late and that they were sleepy, it was because they had each other close _around _them.

"Night, Shar"

She can't believe she let him to sleep with her. But not sleep as in sex, sleeping as in the same place. She didn't want to admit that she loved his _touch_. But feeling his breath right on her neck was really making it hard for her to actually move on. However, she can't send him back to the monster in his room. Troy had told her that they had a 'little' argument. She knew it was more than 'little'. That loud sound that kept her up was practically explaining it.

"Night Troy"

She didn't know if it was the right thing to do. But it wouldn't hurt anyone. That might be the last time that she could be close with him because he was getting married and that person was not her. Slowly her closed her eyes and tried to drift to dream land. But before she finally dozed off… She though he said something…

"I love you Shar…"

It was either a dream or something was wrong her hearings

Because it can not be true…

_And I'm flying so high  
High off the ground  
when you're around

* * *

_

_Am I evil huh? I won't tell you whether he really said that or not, huge possibility not because he couldn't just say that in front of her. But if you really want it to be true, tell me what do you think in the review. Please review me okay people? I'll give you each a sincere reply in the next chapter! Please be nice to me! XD! Plus if you want to trash all about Laura in your review, I'm all ears for you because I know what a b.tch she is! So review me people! _

_Sorry if you're not seeing any quotes in this chapter because I used a song in this chapter and I don't think we need anymore quotes. But in the usual chapter like the next chap, I promise you quotes! XD. So... here's my longest chapter so far! So please at least review it! Love you all_

_xxoo Yeshi_


	14. Celebrations

_**Reminiscing**_

_**Bl1SSFuln3ss' Storyline**_

**Summary:**

What would you feel if you have the perfect life but something were missing. And even that missing pieces in the other side of the world and it takes a miracle to make it happen. Two girls can make it happen for their parents. Troypay

**Story guide:**

_Hey, let's get started. But first, I have to hypnotize you… So you would forget everything about HSM when you read this…_

**Disclaimer:**

_Why don't I have HSM? Oh ya, I don't own Disney. And I don't own Grey's Anatomy. That was why I wrote this. Because I don't own it! _

* * *

**Chap 12 Review Replies**

_**Note: So sorry if my review replies is shorter than usual! I'm really busy and my school starts again tomorrow and I have to do my home works! But I promise you longer replies in the next chapter. So please forgive me! I am terribly felt awful and please forgive me! **_

**chris tea xx** Well then sorry for my evil-ness. LOL! I know she's VERY VERY evil! LOL! And you are forgiven for your language, lol I tends to use that to for someone as annoying as her. And I did say you are welcome to trash about her. Blondie!! I love your blonde-ness! Yes, it's cute!! Aww, you're too sweet Is Dallas that bad? LOL, yeah here's the update! Sorry took so long! But I updated! YAY! Review me again this chapter Blondie! Love ya!

**xamyxjx**Haha!! You're welcome about that! Yeah, when I met you someday; remind me to do that!! But since I can't do that now, I'll just give you an imaginary hug! Haha!! Trust me the kiss is coming sooner than you thought, and it's not rushing! I though of that too! Its chapter 13 and they haven't even kissed!? LOL, okay I'm getting impatient with my self (!?) sounds weird! But I'm retarded so don't listen to me! Love ya! XD

**heyhello**LOL!! Aww… thank you so much!! I know I was really impatient to write the last chapter. I was debating if I wanted to update Forbidden love or this first because I couldn't wait to write the Troypay fluff! Well about that second one, lol you'll find out in the next chapter. Yes, the next chapter would be full of Troypay again! Isn't that great? LOL! Ha-ha, here's your update! Enjoy and love ya! XD

**AshelyZac4life**: Thanks I know she is! You could kill her if you want, or if you can! LOL, about the 'I love you' thing you might have to wait until next chapter to know the answer! XD

**stessa**Haha! You can't have 10 thumbs, how could you type? LOL! Ha-ha, you're so sweet!! I love you too!! Really, I mean thank you so much! Ha-ha, I love you too for your stories, even some a join story with MelleG, but she's cool too because she's nice! LOL about the 'I love you' I need more time to think of it so it'll be at the next chapter!

**stormburst** Ahh!! Thank god you told me! LOL, I changed that already! Haha! Yeah I'll think about that 'I love you' opinion. Haha, you'll find out later in the next chapter dear! Ayesha dear, your first long review!? LOL, you wrote much longer in our emails… Haha, right? Well I'm waiting for that emails so quick! LOL! ILY dear! So much! XD

**AlwaysxAddicted**Wait! You just gave me an idea… Yeah, maybe I could make her die and let Troypay be! Haha, nah that'll be too rushing, nice idea though! LOL! Just hope there'll be no tsunami. Haha!! YAY now you know HX!! XD! Remember when you finally write that Troypay tell me! Love ya much!

**U.S. Princess**Glad you like the story and the quotes dear! Well here's the update! Tell me what you think after you read the whole thing! Love ya! XD

**x Estebanita x**Haha, thanks for the trashy part about Laura… I guess… But I like how people hate Laura that makes me not feeling alone because I hate her too! YAY! Well nice to know that you can express how much you hate her, that made you felt relieved right? Haha! You're welcome too! Here's the update and the review reply! Love ya! XD

**unk:** Haha, yeah let's tell Disney that someday! LOL, okay I'll call you Marri now!! Ha-ha, the 'I love you' would be in the next chapter, so review me dear so I can update to the next chapter, of course you must read this first! LOL! Enjoy the story!! XD

**x duhz dorkface** YAY!! Thank you!! You love it!? AHH! I love you so much!! Well here's another chapter, hope you like it! Love you!! XD

**katie.zashley.troypay** Yeah, it was pretty full of Troypay fluff, doesn't it? Yeah, she ruins everything! Let's choke her!! LOL, more Troypay in the next chapter, so read this chapter, update me and you get more Troypay! LOL! XD

**Jenny1991** I know, they're close but I don't think it's going to be easy with Laura around, maybe if she suddenly died or something then they could be together again! YAY! LOL, but this is a Troypay! AHHH! You don't get to read until Sunday? Oh my god! I'll miss you too much! So, don't forget about me and review for this one too okay? And you went to Disney without me!? Eek! LOL, thanks here's another chapter! Update Return to School! LOL! Love ya!

**Siggystar** Oh my god!! Oh my god I missed you so much! AHH!! I hate your teachers! Haha!! Don't hate everyone with her name! Not everyone with that name is that annoying!! But, I don't have any friends name that so I can't jump on my conclusions too! LOL, come on! Those three words mean more he can't just say that! It's not that easy!? Haha, let's see you go up to your crush and tell him that three words! Mwahaha, I won't even admit I have a crush! See? Not that easy! Haha, but you'll never know, so stick with me dear! I missed you so much and you've been gone for a few weeks! And I even wrote a few more stories!! Yes yeah, I forgive you. How can I not I mean you're the sweetest person ever. Okay I can go on, but then you don't get to read the story so I really need to stop my reply to you! LOL, because then I'll be consuming the page like I always do!! Love you much! Xxoo

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**Celebration**

So it's **not** just the _phone_ calls or the Kodak moments

& it's **not** just the _laughs_ or smiles;

It's having **each others** back and having a _shoulder_ to cry on.

It's simply **loving** each-other _until_ the days **end**

_Troy Bolton_

_&_

_Sharpay Evans_

Simply loving each other

* * *

**Troy Bolton & Sharpay Evans**

**Los Angeles, 09:25 am**

Realizing that she had bumped to the masculine man beside her, she uttered

"Sorry"

"You better be" the other blonde muttered under her breath

Troy rolled his eyes. After the incident earlier that Laura had found them together 'snuggling' on the sofa together, Laura had been keeping her eyes on Sharpay and Troy each and every second. Troy didn't really care what Laura thought, however Sharpay tried to keep her distance away from Troy, whenever a part of their bodies slightly touched, she would say sorry and blushed. Laura was once again, getting on Troy's nerves

"Shut up" he mumbled, but no one could hear a word he said

They were at a florist and they were getting in all the flowers for the twins' birthday.

"Ms. Evans, do you need a hand with that?"

"Thanks Edward" she handed the huge pot of tulips to the driver who gladly accepted it

"Edward!"

Troy rolled his eyes once again

"Help me with these!"

Troy was not the only one who rolled his eyes. Edward did too. But Edward ignored her and brought the flowers Sharpay was holding into the car

"I'll take it" Sharpay said with a smile. But as soon as she saw the hateful look Laura was giving her, she took the flower and ran towards Edward to the car

Troy wanted to slap Laura right that moment. She offered a help and she threw her a hateful look. He couldn't believe that he was going to marry her when another better girl was right beside him. He felt like a retard fool.

"Did you have to do that?" he decided to confront her and made the smirk on her face disappeared

"What? She's the one offering" she said crossing her arms in front of her chest

"You can't be thankful huh?"

He didn't know why. He knew that Laura hated Sharpay so he wasn't supposed to be mad. But now he was so upset with the attitude she was giving to both Troy and Sharpay.

"Why do you have to think about her Troy? She's pathetic" she said playing her fingers on his chest

He just threw a glare on her and shoved her hand off him. She let out a smirk

"Hey, Edward said…"

She stopped in her tracks when she saw the couple kissing. She gulped and held her chocolate brown eyes from forming tears. Somehow, watching that made her felt like her heart was stabbed and shattered into a million pieces

"I… I'd just… Bye" she said walking back towards the car and Edward

When she finally walked away, Laura tried to deeper the kiss but failed because of him.

"Why did you have to do that!?" he spat at her

"We're getting married, Troy. Get used to that… even with Sharpay around" she mumbled the last part but he heard that

He threw Laura a deadly glare. He wanted her to vanish or something, he wanted to slap her once again. He didn't get why he must hate Sharpay so much, she was being nice to her, very nice. Well, maybe she was rubbing the fact that he was hers now. But Sharpay would probably know that already. So why must make her jealous when even Sharpay realized that they can't be together.

"Meredith! I'm going to be right there… Just be patient. We're going to surprise the twins all together" she spoken though the phone to Meredith in the car

Laura just rolled her eyes at the blonde. She just thought that Sharpay was doing all that just to impress Troy, yet another reason why she hate her. But she got it all wrong; she just wanted to make the twins drown in bliss, since it could be the twins last birthday together. She didn't want to remember that now, all that matter now was to plan everything for the twins

"Yes… I know you're right. I _am_ knitting" she said with a chuckle emphasizing the word 'am'.

Troy smiled at Sharpay's words. He didn't know why she began to knit. He hadn't got an answer from her last night. Edward just smiled at Sharpay's and Troy's bright faces. Laura sent a glare back to Edward as she saw that she was the only one with an upset face in the car

"Get your eyes back on the road" she snapped making the smiles in the car disappeared

* * *

**Sharpay & Aundrea Evans**

**Troy & Aurelia Bolton**

**Los Angeles, 09:32 am**

"Where are they?" Aud complained

"It's just 30 pass 9, Aud. Chill a bit won't ya?" said Aul

"Yes. But they're here in 9 usually. Kathleen where are they?" said Aud

"It's traffic probably, or paparazzi" she said with a smile

"Funny. Dr. Shepherd and Grey haven't been here too" said Aul

"They're just probably…" she checked her vibrating phone, "Just be patient. I'm sure they'll be here in a minute" she said a with a happy smile leaving them while taking the call outside

"We're here"

Then the other line hung up. She saw Sharpay rushing up first to her

"Where's Meredith?" she asked impatiently

"I think she's with Derek. I'm so grateful that you called at the right time. The twins were getting suspicious. Well not suspicious, more like impatient but still…"

"Sharpay!" Meredith called from her back

"Great… Let's go in"

"Wait!" Troy called

Everyone was giving him a look.

"Shouldn't we wait for Ryan, Gabby, Caitlyn and Bridgett?" said Troy

"They're getting back to Cali today, Troy! You seriously have to listen to everyone around you" said Kathleen

"Sorry. My mind was on other…" he stared on Sharpay for a minute, "things" he took his eyes off her again

"Well they're coming back next week. Are we going to wait or are we going to surprise them now?" said Sharpay getting a little impatient

They slowly knocked on the white double door frame.

"Come in Kath, you don't have to knock" said Aud

Slowly, the door was showing Sharpay and the whole family plus the doctors. Everyone was having smiles on their angelic faces except for Laura who seemed to be too busy examining her perfectly manicured nails. Troy glared at Laura but she was too busy to notice it.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Mom! Dad!" Aud exclaimed running towards her parents

Sharpay gave her a kiss on the forehead and proceed her way to the other little blonde on the bed. Troy took her on his arms and gave her a kiss. Laura just rolled her eyes; Again, another reason why he _needed_ to slap her. Caitlyn put the chocolate cake on the table beside the sofa and pulled it over to the center of the room.

"You made all of these, Mom?" said Aul in her arms

She just gave a smile. She noticed that Aul looked a bit paler than usual. Her rosy pink cheek now looked like a cold white winter. She put one hand on her right cheek, hoping that she could somehow take the coldness of her and change it with the warmth of her. She gave a faint smile remembering that this was her last birthday.

"Your dad helped" she said kiss her top of head "And everyone else plus the doctors" she kept her chin on her head then she paused, "And Laura" she said making eyes connection with her daughter while keeping her fingers below her chin. "You should thank her too" she smiled

Aul gave her a frown and crossed her arms. Sharpay laughed, even she was dying, and Aul really didn't lose her spirit.

"Just try to" she pushed a strand of her blonde hair and tucked it behind her ear

Troy and the rest of the people in the room gave a warm smile at the sight of mother daughter love. Except…yeah you guessed it… Well if you hadn't… It's Laura. Meanwhile, Aud jumped on the bed and hugged Sharpay, giving her a kiss on her rosy cheek. Sharpay was caught up in a moment with her daughter, not saying a thing just smiling at the sight of her daughters and stroking them both. Everyone was just watching them, not making a sound afraid to break the love in the room. But someone finally said something

"When the hell are we going to get this over with!?" she finally stood up and said something

Everyone turned their head to Laura and sent her a glare. Except for Sharpay, she understood that she was a bit aloof that she tried to put up with her. Then silence took control of the room.

"So mom, when did you make the cookies?" said Aud

Everyone get back to smiles again while Laura got back to her frowning. This was definitely not her day. Getting stuck in with a bunch of angelic people flooded with bliss was not her thing. She would rather get back home and watch TV.

"I made it last night" she said with a smile

"Hey… _we_" he emphasized then taking a seat beside Sharpay on the edge of the bed

"Yes, _we_" she said with giggle

"I'm afraid to know what it tastes like… I mean dad hadn't cooked since like… ever" said Aul

"Well then you can put the cookies away and let's blow the candles" said Kathleen

"Hey! I can cook. You just never knew…" said Troy

"Yeah right. I never even saw you step into the kitchen" said Aul fought back

"I used to love his cooking for breakfast" said Sharpay

"Thank you" Troy pointed out

"Trust me, your dad was in the kitchen last night" said Sharpay with a light chuckle

"Or maybe he was snuggling with his ex on the couch!" said Laura making her sound loud so everyone could hear it, getting annoyed with everyone

Suddenly, the awkwardness that she was feeling came back. If Laura said it like that, it sounded so wrong. But, nothing did happen that night. But still, Laura wouldn't believe that and even if nothing happened, she wouldn't forgive Troy.

"Make a wish" Sharpay bent over to both of her daughter and whispered

* * *

"So, you get everyone's present already?" said Sharpay reassuring

"Yeah… except someone that is too busy examining her…"

Aul quickly covered her sister's mouth. She knew what was coming next. It was Laura, everyone knew that. She hadn't put her nail file down since they had gotten there. Laura sent the twins a deadly glare and get back to her nails. Aul let her grip loosened and both of them give a fake sweet smile to Laura then get back to frowning

"Wait! Not yet…" said Meredith

"You have a present for us!?" said Aud

Aul shook her head for her sister's impoliteness meanwhile everyone let out a giggle

"In fact, yeah" said Derek

The twins' mouth dropped. They were awed by the doctors' kindness; they were just a patient…

"Nothing big really but we found out that you must be _dying_ to get out from this room" said Meredith

"Maybe _dying_ is a strong word… Mer…" Aul was in fact dying, literally and everyone knew it was coming soon. "But, what we're trying to say is that we're letting you go out for a day with your family. Just because you were having a birthday" said Derek

Both the doctors gave them big smiles. They knew how much the twins going to love their present

"Oh my god!" finally Aul said something, "For real!?"

_AHHH!!_ The twins screamed

Everyone just let out a smile

"We should watch a basketball game, right Daddy?" said Aul

"No! We could go to a fashion show! Ok, mom?" said Aud

"We're not going to those things honey" said Sharpay touching her fingers' indexes with their soft cheeks

"Well… Your uncle Ryan, Aunt Bridgett and Aunt Gabby gave us 6 free tickets for your mom, me, Laura, Kathleen and you both to go to an amusement park" said Troy

"Oh my god!! Mom, dad! And you're not saying anything to us after all this time?" said Aul

"Well, surprise!" said Sharpay

* * *

**Sharpay & Aundrea Evans**

**Troy & Aurelia Bolton**

**Los Angeles, 12:51 am**

Breathing in the scent of out the hospital room was really nice, especially without Laura around, and Kathleen for once not taking care of them. Meredith and Derek had come with them because they gave tons of reasons why they must go with them, such as that they had to take a break, they had to be there in case that Aul get another attack. They finally gave in and come with nevertheless.

"Mom! Let's ride the roller coaster!" said Aud pulling her hand expecting her to stop knitting, get up and come with her

"I'll just wait here, you could go with Dad… right?" said Sharpay looking at Troy who was standing beside the twins

Now it was the first time they had really looked like a family, they were spending a family day together except for the doctors that were coming along with them, but they were not doctors anymore now, let's just call them a _family friend._

"Come on, Mom! It's just one day! One day I got to spend fully with you, Aul and Dad! Please?" said Aul

Sharpay looked at the sight of the ride again. Watching the height of that ride, she shook her head

"No dear!! You could ask your dad. I almost puked riding _that_!" she emphasized that

"Come on Shar, that was like High School" said Troy with a laugh

"I better not taking any chances Troy" said Sharpay with a smile

"Well are you going to just sit here and waiting us to come back with possible paparazzi getting the oh-so-talented Sharpay Evans knitting?"

"Well I am talented right? Now bring the twins to ride that… _thing_" she made her voice sounded like she was talking about something disgusting, "_We don't have a life_"

"Okay… The line's really long Sharpay!" he said still trying to make her come with him and the twins

"After 9 years without you… I think I'll live, Troy!" she said with a laugh

He just flashed a smile back and took the twins. After a few minutes, Derek and Meredith came back sitting with her in the between.

"Where are they?" said Meredith putting the white straw in her mouth taking sips of her drink

"Roller coaster" she said not taking her eyes off her knitting

"Meredith… You taught her this, didn't you?" said Derek

"Taught her to what? Taught her a way to take her mind off her ex husband who was about to get married again or taught her to not have fun?" said Meredith making eye connection with Derek

Derek just flashed a smile

"If you were my intern right now, I'd fire you" said Derek leaning back to the bench, Sharpay covering his sight of Meredith

"You wouldn't remember that when we're in Seattle" said Meredith

"Why? Are you saying I'm forgetful?" said Derek looking at the people passing them

"No" she took another sip of her drink, "I'm saying that you'd be probably too busy with Addison" said Meredith

"What? Are you jealous? You said you said you were done" he replied

Sharpay just kept constantly nodding or shaking her head every time the doctors made a statement while she was working on her knitting

"I am done…" Sharpay nodded her head while Meredith just rolled her eyes at how much Sharpay was alike her when Christina (a/n: a doctor in Grey's in case you don't watch Grey's. She was rambling about who doesn't know Madonna and Meredith just kept nodding or shaking her head about her statement but stayed silent with her knitting. Okay now I'm rambling…) was talking. "I am dating Finn and I'm knitting" said Meredith

"Look it's not my fault I met Addison first before you and ended up marrying her" said Derek

"I know... I'm dating Finn… But you even called me a whore and I was…"

"Look could you both just kiss and make up or something?" said Sharpay finally saying something

"Just get back to your knitting" snapped Meredith

Sharpay smiled at the sight of her kids finally getting back with Troy. They both were all smiles and nothing made Sharpay felt nicer than now. It felt like heaven on earth.

"So… any paparazzi?" said Troy letting go of the twins' hands

"Oh please! She was too busy knitting to see if there was one" said Meredith

"And you were too busy arguing when I was knitting" Sharpay fought back

"We're not arguing anymore… See? We're even holding hands" said Derek showing them that their fingers were laced together

They both were supposed to take their hands back but neither wanted to so they kept their hands together

Sharpay gave a huge smile. Just yesterday they became friends and now they were already so close. Somehow every single problem in their minds vanished. She felt a something warm wrapping her hands. She looked down and saw Troy holding her hand. She just smiled and stared at Troy. Even he knew that she was staring at him, he didn't want to make eye contact. So when Sharpay looked away, he was staring at her. Laura was really far from each other's mind

The doctors behind them just smiled at the sight of them holding hands just like them. Addison didn't seem to cross their minds anymore; suddenly Mrs. Shepherd was erased from their minds and just relaxing through the day.

The twins just laughed. They couldn't believe how the adults could act so childish! As they walk across their blissfully day, they smiled at the sight of their mom and dad's finger lacing together.

* * *

To ease another's _heartache_ is to forget one's own

_Meredith Grey_

_&_

_Derek Shepherd_

Forget everything about Addison Shepherd

Troy Bolton

_&_

_Sharpay Evans_

Forget everything about Laura Reynolds

* * *

Oh my god! People, sorry to keep you waiting! Just so sorry! I forgot to update this story until my oh-so-great BFFL remind me, HX! Let's give a huge applause for her LOL!

1. LOL!! I know you all must be very curios about the 'I Love you' Troy said, you will find that out at the next chapter!

2. I finally decided to put some _MerDer_ in the last quotes… Was it good? Finally I can write some fun chapter… I mean everyone was so smiley! LOL, I was too used to writing serious chapters… LOL!

3. I wrote a new story with my BFFL, HX a.k.a PopDiva10. It's a Hannah Montana, Jiley with a bit Loliver. She's a Zanessa just so you know so you wouldn't be surprised. LOL! That still doesn't keep us apart even I'm a Zashley! She likes Zashley but LOVES Zanessa… LOL! Check it out okay? The url of the story is in my profile

4. I decided not to make _In Their Eyes_ a one shot… But you have to wait a bit for that because I have 4 stories going on including the one with HX! XD! So just be patient please! And I might not continue that again to chapter 3 if I don't get many reviews!

5. No, I do not believe anything Max Theriot said about Zanessa in J-14. LOL, I won't believe a thing until Zac and Vanessa themselves said it or finally said that they're dating officially. LOL!

6. About Forbidden love, I've got to write the second chapter for In Their Eyes and then I promise you all Forbidden Love! XD

7. I post a picture of Aul and Aud (Dakota Fanning) so maybe you could get their style differences. And just so you haven't noticed yet, Aud is like the retarded twins, just like Ryan but much smarter! LOL

Please review me… I mean this chapter was freaking long. But their day in the Amusement Park wasn't over yet. So be sure to tune in later in the next chapter. I know I'm dragging with the story but I promise you a Troypay kiss in the next chapter. Eeek! I gave you a spoiler, but I'm too happy today haha you can ask but it's not necessarily unimportant. LOL, feel free to say anything about me, the story, the chapter, the quotes, Troypay or even say bad things about Laura! LOL! XD! xxoo Yeshi


	15. Our Ride

**_Reminiscing _**

**_Bl1SSFuln3ss' Storyline _**

**Chap 13 Review Replies **

AlwaysxAddicted  
Aww… Too bad she didn't come to the Amusement park… I would like make that happened to her if I could… Too bad I couldn't. LOL.., I want to make her end up in prison… But I couldn't think of any way to make her end up in there. LOL!! Darn I freaking hate her too… LOL… Screw Laura! Haha… well it's good that I didn't get caught by tsunami when it hit Indonesia… LOL! I freaking hate Indonesia… too many disaster… LOL! I wanna move to Hawaii with you! Lol! ILY!

x Estebanita x  
Haha… Yeah, the Troypay was sweet. It's not that sweet in this chapter maybe... But you get to find that out yourself… GAWD, yes I do! LOL… But good thing I keep it simple this chapter! Yes, I know she is dying!!! XC… I'm hating myself for that! Haha, I love Lily quotes at Hannah… Mwahahah, I don't wanna gush about that right now. LOL, I'm not sure Troy leaving Laura would be that soon… It's going to be a long way until he does… So this chapter was a bit bitter. LOL, you can read yourself… I'm not giving you spoiler… LOL! I'm evil, but it's for your own sake! LOL! Your review does make sense and yeah who doesn't love me? Kidding…! Who doesn't love you! LOL… I do love you too! XD

stessa  
LOL… Do you like watch Grey's? LOL… I loved that freaking show!! It's so funny at certain times… Now I have to write this without having Grey's because season 2 ended… But I know season 3 is ending at USA! GAWD I'm babbling about Grey's… LOL! Yeah I love the doctors… their argument was cute… Aww… That's good right?? Addicted to stories, not drugs… LOL! Well here's a bit more of the story… yeah I took long… So sorry about that… My fault! You used love too much but I LOVED that!! Haha… you're so sweet! Maybe too sweet for an actually human… You are human right? LOL! I love you too XD

Jenny1991  
I know… Jared is everywhere with her… LOL, he's cute too!! And I got absolutely no problem with long reviews… I adore them! LOL… yeah sure, on and off meant they like sometimes have arguments constantly right… I mean it's not like it's really official… Well whatever its their life with the freaking paparazzi-s… LOL… I hate paparazzi, even I don't have them following me… Mwahahah, but I want them following me… too bad I'm not famous… LOL!! Yeah, I love Ashley more… I want to like slam my V's album now to crash into million pieces! GAWD, I hate Zanessa that much but I love you and Zashley!! LOL! XD

xamyxjx  
LOL… here's the chapter with the kiss… God so sorry took so long!! I'm making up with this long chapter! I love you! XD

paradise-maker786  
Haha… I already get used to crazy Rina so it's okay and Rina is my friend… both the crazy Rina and the sane one… LOL! Haha… stop dancing at this chapter… Seriously, there's a kiss but it's bitter sweet I think and you're going to hate Laura and Troy so much this chapter! Just a heads up for warning to you! So be careful with the Troy and Laura relationship! LOL… You can like buy Rachel McAdam's poster then rips it… LOL… because Laura is played by her! And no, I still love my head so I'm going to ask for a restraining order between you and my head here! LOL!! No, I won't make her dead! I love Rachel but I hate Laura… So maybe ten thousand years of prison works?? LOL… Haha, I love the mad Rina that writes!! Haha… Love you my Rina! Haha, yeah I love Grey's too much!! I know they were cute at the Amusement park!! XD! I love you!!! XD

AshelyZac4life  
Aww… Thanks and glad you like it!! Well here's the update, ENJOY!! XD

stormburst  
Sweets, YAY for you then!! LOL… I know I love MerDer and Troypay too much… I'm addicted and it's not good… LOL! Well dear update Breakaway!! I need more Troypay since you know I'm addicted and I need more! LOL! God I hate Laura too!! XD… ILY sweets! XD

U.S. Princess  
LOL… Yeah I love both too… Lindsay was cute when she's not partying every now and then like now! LOL... That's a different story too! LOL! I didn't get to watch Parent Trap from the beginning; I just watched it like an hour before it actually finished… Here's the update! ENJOY! XD

Karen  
Thanks for liking this story!! Here's the update! ILY! XD

unk  
Haha, my BFFL-s in Zanessa too… I think I'll live with Zanessa. Corbin said they're just friends. So chill dear because Corbin said then it'll be like dating his own sister. I don't care people can do whatever and I have my Troypaylicious passion. So just chill a bit… It's not like everything would be perfect between them until the next 50 years, face it it's the glam Hollywood… HSM craziness would be over and I know Zanessa would die along as the phenon is over… LOL! Well… start to not cursing Vanessa first… LOL… Then you can like hate her without cursing… LOL! XD

Katie Loves Zashley  
Katie, thankie!! I love you so much! Here's the update, enjoy!! XD

chris tea xx  
Sure, of course Brandon loves ya! LOL, as you say you're cute!! LOL… love ya Blondie!! Haha… sure how bad is Dallas!? I mean you couldn't possibly does love this better! LOL… Haha, yeah I don't know why, I didn't think she would end up this freaking annoying when I started! LOL… Well, we need some evil at some stories! LOL… ILY Blondie! XD

Forbiddenfiction  
Aww, how nice of you to do that! Haha… you can find out about the update now!! LOL… I'm not giving you any more spoilers!! LOL… Haha… the Hannah Montana story is Jake and Miley story!! A romance one of course!! LOL… I'm a pretty random person I admit! Yeah I hope too, Corbin said they're just friends in TRL, he said if they were dating it'll be like dating his own sister! Haha!! Oh, you survived right since I updated now, it's like late May and I know I took so long with the chapter! XD! Haha, I got so many suggestions about how Laura's going to die… Come on people I didn't say she's going to like… DIE! LOL! Haha, yeah that's actually pretty good about that idea of her going to HELL! LOL… I hate her so much! And I forgot to tell, the pictures are in my profile!! Well I love you dear! Update your story!! XD

JxS.friends.4.ever  
Sammii, Aww… you're forgiven dear!! LOL… Even that's a deadly sin you know!! Haha, maybe not since it's not listen at the top 7 deadly sin! LOL, poor Grace!! Eek, don't tell me you dropped it!! Ice cream id just hearts! It's okay dear, seriously!!! Here's the update and yeah I took a long time but so do you and Jas! I'm so going to miss you dear!! XD! ILY xx

Siggystar  
Priscilla dear!! Yay, see I updated!! Yeah, I took a really long time with review replies. I love my reviewers and that include you because you're like the biggest one!! Aww, you're in my A-List!! Mwahahah, thank you dear!! Aww, yeah the doctors were really great!! I hope those kind of doctors are true, I mean it's so much better than those kind of scary doctors! LOL… Aww, dear thanks and I love you much!! XD

Lovinkk Mitchel Musso  
LOL… Another great idea about Laura dying!! Haha… yeah they held hands but in this one they kissed! Haha… just you read, scroll then tell me what you think!! Simple as that!! LOL… love ya!! XD

MelleG  
Aww, thanks Michelle!! You're so sweet!! I love you too and update Libby Lee and No Sleep Tonight with Stessa! LOL… XD

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 **

**Our Ride **

**Breathing** deeply, _walking_ backwards, finding strength to call and **ask** him _rollercoaster_, favorite ride  
let me **kiss** you one _last_ time

**Troy**** Bolton & Sharpay Evans **

**Los Angeles****, 09:17 am **

**Breathing** deeply

All eyes fixed on him when he brought the ball across the field. As he faked right, she smiled at the sight. He was still using the moves his dad taught him. It was weird how the gang in High School hadn't drifted apart yet; Chad, Jason, Zeke and Troy were all playing in that game, it was just like watching them play in High School. She didn't know why, but she gave the Barbie figure a grateful smile, she was happy for Laura that she had someone like Troy. He was a guy any woman would love.

All she got in return from Laura was her blue eyes, rolling at her, giving her a disgusted look. She turned her attention back into the court as Troy about to shoot. The ball got in perfectly and Sharpay could feel Taylor squeezing her, jumping up and down. Sharpay let out a laugh when she saw Gabriella who was hugging a disgusted Laura; couldn't she feel grateful about something for once? She let another chuckle as she saw Gabriella letting Laura go and began jumping up and down with Kelsi.

"YAY! Go Dad!" screamed the twins together

Ryan just clapped harder while the doctors screamed louder, their chanting voices mingling with others. Again the doctors came again with them, even they had ran some tests that assured them that Aul was allowed to go, they couldn't say no to the begging twins.

As Troy ran back to his position, he flashed the twins a bright smile. Sharpay swore for a slight second there, he gave her a smile. She shook her head thinking that it was impossible. It had been a week since the twins' birthday. They were in the basketball game, after all it was basketball season. She didn't know why she gave in to go to the game when she never watched a basketball game since the past nine years.

She felt Bridgett nudged her; she gave her best friend a questioning look. She gave Sharpay a 'Duh' look. That absolutely didn't work for Sharpay; she didn't get a thing she was telling her

"What?" said Sharpay

"Oh don't pretend you didn't notice! He gave you a smile! Come on, tell me you noticed that!" said Bridgett

"You really need someone for you to love. You're hallucinating things" said Sharpay fixing her eyes again

"Stay single, be happy" she said simply

She knew her attention should be at Zeke who was about to pass the ball to Chad now, but all she could see was Troy. It was like he was the only radiant thing in that room that he always caught her attention. She shook her head as she saw Chad passing the ball to the captain, _him_. He began to run and passed the ball to Zeke who passed it to Jason while he was standing at the three pointers, waiting for one of his friends to give the ball back to him.

Unfortunately, one of their opponents successfully stole the ball and threw it into the basket. Sounds of denial could be heard from the team. It was only a minute left until the end of game and the score was tie. She could only pray that hopefully the Lakers won the game

They did eventually; Troy made the last basket perfectly before the bell rang. Everyone began to surround him and chanting his name like he was a God or something. Everyone quickly made their way down the bleachers to congratulate him. As Laura gave him a winning kiss, she didn't move a muscle from the place she was standing in the bleachers. He gave her a winning smile as their eyes contacted. Despite the loud noises everyone was screaming, it seemed like silence to them.

"Dad!" and right after the twins called him, their moment was over

Troy developed the twins in a hug, as Laura rolled her eyes. Sharpay knew that this would be awhile, so she left the room and decided to wait at the parking lot instead. She took a deep breath as she awfully trying hard to keep her mind off him

_Walking_ backwards

She stopped before she could take another step. Instead, she took a step back from the door. She was in LA, what was she thinking waiting at the Parking Lot. It was a thing she hated the most about the glamorous LA, it was the paparazzi. She wasn't exactly used to paparazzi since there wasn't any in California. Since the pictures that the paparazzi had taken in the Amusement Park, she was awfully trying to avoid them.

Meredith was right, she was too busy knitting. Laura was flipped when she first saw the news. Just because there were a few pictures of them holding hands, she assumed that Troy was having an affair with Sharpay. Pictures of them in that magazine replayed in her head. She knew Troy just earned himself tons of attention he didn't want because those pictures and rumors.

Now, rumors about Troy and Sharpay flew across the US. It was a few harmless pictures that gave people image of them getting back together. They were really close and they looked really cute. They would be America's Sweethearts if they got back together. Public seemed to love Troy with Sharpay better than with the Barbie.

Troy and Sharpay had denied to reporters that they were not going back together, and kept the reason why they were in the hospital everyday; private. It was annoying having people following you nonstop just to get some dirt about Hollywood out

She rummaged through her big white bag. Once she saw the name flashing across her pink rhinestone sidekick, she flipped in to answer the call

"Yes, Tiffany?"

"Uh… Ms. Evans I know you're in a break but…" She would continue if Sharpay hadn't cut in

"Tiff, I'm not going to be there right now… I can't help you" she sighed

"It's not about that. It's about chief…" Sharpay slapped her temple. She had been so stressed about the twins that she forgot everything about work, "She said you better get back working. She said she can't have you not working too long since well… you are our top designer, and she's moving you to Rodeo Drive, our store there… You know that right?" she said finishing her information

"Really?" said Sharpay not really believing it. She had never expected her to be actually working at LA. "Sure… Its really close to my place, I'm going to check there soon after lunch with Bridgett, you can inform the people there. Thanks for the info Tiff… Tell Chief I'm so sorry" said Sharpay biting her lip

She didn't really sure if it was the right thing. Moving the main office here could slowly allure her from staying permanently in LA. She didn't want to move to LA permanently, she didn't want to be in the same country as Troy permanently. But right now she had to put her work and her twins first. So she had to move the store first. It was simple since they actually already had a plan of making one in LA.

"I'll tell her that and you're welcome Ms. Evans" said the girl hanging up

Finding strength 

"Oh… I forgot… Congrats everyone!" exclaimed Sharpay

"Yeah… Why'd you left the court early before congratulating us?" asked Zeke

They were all in a restaurant in Rodeo Drive. It was hard to get into the restaurant as paparazzi were following them all. They were celebrating about the guy's success earlier. They had done eating a few minutes ago. The twins, Brianna and Caitlyn were running across the room while the adults were just talking with each other.

"Sorry… I got a phone call from Cali I had to get back to work soon" she gave an excuse

"So… Brid and Zeke… no special someone?" said Ryan bringing up the topic

"No… I'm going to stay single as long as I could" said Bridgett, proud of her

"Actually I'm dating a model. But we haven't announce it to public yet" said Zeke

"Wow… Too bad she's a model. She couldn't enjoy all of your cookies" said Chad

Everyone let out a light laugh from Chad's statement. Zeke's cookies are amazingly delicious. It was weird how he was still a basketball player when he could be a famous chef

"Why don't you just be a chef?" said Sharpay

"Why are you a fashion designer, when I'm sure you could be an actress, Shar?" he asked back

"I don't know. Life maybe… I never had enough nerve… or time to be in Broadway" said Sharpay

"Why don't you star in my next one? I'm the composer. I'm sure you'll be great just like in all your school productions" offered Kelsi

"I had so much work going on right now. So I'm not sure… even I would love to be in your show… Maybe someday" said Sharpay with a smile

"Sure… Someday, Shar… you have to promise me" said Kelsi

"Sure" she answered simply

"Kelsi, Jason… Why you both haven't have kids yet?" asked Gabby randomly

"Well… I don't know" said Jason

"I don't know too… We're still waiting for the right time probably" said Kelsi

Kelsi and Jason's relationship had always been the most private relationship. Troy and Sharpay had married young, so did Ryan and Gabby and most obviously Taylor and Chad. It all worked out, except for Troy and Sharpay… but still, it all had gone pretty well… So there was actually no excuse for Kelsi and Jason to not get married soon. Kelsi and Jason were like the most goodie-goodie couple between them all

"What time? Come on. It's been long enough since you both together in High School" said Taylor pointing the fact

"Yeah… Having kids is not that bad… As long as you have it with the one you truly love" said Troy looking at Sharpay

As Sharpay looked another way to avoid eye connection with Troy, and Laura giving Troy another deadly glare, Troy took back what he had said. Was it that obvious that he was talking about Sharpay?

"I… I meant you and Kelsi" said Troy almost trembling on his words

"Suurreee…" trailed Meredith while kept nudging Sharpay and giving her a satisfied smile every now and then

"Stop it Meredith!" everyone gave Sharpay a look, "Sorry" she muttered, "What about you Derek, Meredith?" said Sharpay trying to get even with Meredith

"I'm knitting and dating Finn… That's all" she pretended to zip her mouth after answering her question

"So? I'm still married with Addison" said Derek

"Come on… There's got to be something more" said Gabriella

"We had a dog… that's it" said Derek

Sharpay gave them both a look

"So we slept together. A few times… But that was before I knew he was married!" said Meredith

Sharpay nodded as she already knew about it, satisfied that finally she came clean about it

"Hey, Addison cheated on me!" said Derek trying to make up an excuse too

"I… have to go now" she informed as she checked on her watch "I promised to go there to check on work for a while" said Sharpay standing up taking her bag

"So you're working here now?" asked Laura unbelievably, she scoffed, "Oh what's next? Moving here permanently then married back to _my_ fiancé?" she put an emphasis on the word _my_ in her voice

"Yes, well its obviously your fault if Troy wouldn't stick with you. You don't have to worry about her, you should be worry about yourself first!" said Bridgett flashing a fake smile then rolled her eyes after that

Laura returned her action, "She's not a threat, and its obvious Troy loves me more than he had ever loved her. Right Troy?" she snaked her arms around Troy's shoulder

Chad rolled his eyes. He knew that he didn't love her. He didn't even like her as a friend. She's overly too confident with herself; she needed to get over herself once in a while

"Yeah…"

Everyone thought what Laura had said was a rhetorical question. It didn't need an answer and boy, he answered that wrong. Everyone thought that their ears were wrong. Troy and Sharpay was like the most perfect person for each other. They completed each other. Troy didn't even like Laura. What the hell was that answer. Well, he did have a right not to love her again. But it was wrong that he loved Laura more than he ever loved her. They had been together since they were in High School and they showed more chemistry than anyone did.

Well if he answered, no… It'll give bad image to people because they were going to get married soon, and Laura would totally flipped. He was tired of fighting with Laura because the fact that she had a lot of jealously in her. She needed to get rid of some for her sake. If he said yes, it would just break too many hearts, and he would be lying to himself. He knew it wasn't true, everyone knew it wasn't true, even Laura probably knew that! The best choice was just to keep quite and let it be a meaningless question

"I'm sorry honey but I have to go work… I promise you I won't be long" said Sharpay kissing the twins on their forehead

"Mom…" Aul sighed, "Take care" she gave her mom a kiss on her rosy cheek while Aud gave the other a kiss too

"I love you so much" she hugged her kids, looking into Troy's eyes. It was like she meant her words to him. Her words were meant for him, she was still in love with him…

As much as she wanted to hide her feelings, she couldn't hide the hurt look on her face. Even being a damn great actress didn't help her much this time. She could see Troy's giving her a sorry look while Laura was smiling in satisfaction. Bridgett quickly yanked Sharpay out from that room, breaking Sharpay's and Troy's eye connection. She didn't want to see her best friend got more hurt being another minute in there

As soon as Sharpay and Bridgett got out from the room, everyone was throwing Troy's dirty looks. He had screwed up… _big time_.

to call and **ask** him

"Well Troy… I'm not going to get back to the freaking hospital. I'm going to get back to the house myself" said Laura placing a light kiss on him, satisfied about what had happened

"I can't believe you said that!" exclaimed Chad, throwing his arms in the air

" Troy! Do you seriously love her more? I can't believe you did that! Sharpay is… well you know Sharpay since kindergarten and now that Barbie imitation is more important!?" said Gabriella

"Chill Gabby… Troy could make his own decision" said Ryan

"He hurt your sister and you're telling your wife… to calm down!?" said Taylor

"Well that just slipped off from my mouth" he tried to defend himself

" Troy… those kinds of things doesn't suppose to slip like that" explained Meredith, trying to remain calm like she always does

"You suppose to think about it before you actually answer it" said Derek, completing Meredith's statement

"Well it did happen already. I'm sure she will actually someday find another man that she really love more than she ever did to me" said Troy, taking sips of his drinks, trying to deny what he had said inside

"You were her first love and I can't believe you said that. I never picture her could be with anyone else with you… Right now, I _know_ she deserve someone else better" said Gabriella, crossing her arms, leaning back to her chair

"Seriously Troy… It took more than years for her to get over you. I'm not sure myself if she had got over you. She said she has but I won't believe her until she began dating again" said Ryan trying to calm Gabby

"Well it all had happened anyway. I don't know! It's been damn 9 years; it's too late for getting back. I'm not even sure if I remember than love feeling for her!" Every single word that came from his mouth was lies. He was still in love with her after nine years. Even he couldn't deny that. It was like he wanted to move on with life so that he could get over her, but at the same time, he didn't want all that feelings he love when he was with her to just disappear.

"Daddy…" now his kids were getting involved in the argument, "Do you seriously hate mom that much?"

From her voice, he could tell that she was afraid to ask him that question. He started into her blue eyes, it was the same eyes that he had. He realized that her rosy cheeks were now like a picture of a cold winter. She was getting paler and she was getting sicker by the moment. He seriously didn't want to let Aul died, having her mom and dad fighting. He seriously had to make up for what he had done, that was if Sharpay would even talk to him again. He doubted that she would after what she had heard from his mouth.

Right now all he had to worry about was how to answer the question. He could just spit the truth out, and let everyone in the room know, and maybe the whole world to know. He wanted the whole world to know, it was just because he couldn't. As he stared at the twins, he couldn't help but picture the picture of perfection, their mother, Sharpay… He didn't know why, but he knew he just have to accept the truth instead of telling them both what was in his heart

_Rollercoaster,_ favoriteride

"Here we are, Shar!" said Bridgett right in front of the huge building

She just gave her a smile as she followed her in. The building was painted in fresh green with touches of bright yellow, just the exact same as the one at Cali. As she walked on the staircase to get to the office at the second story, she couldn't stop thinking about what he had said… Did he love Laura more than he ever loved her before? More than when they were together in High School? He hurt her once again. This one was unforgivable, he said he hated Laura when he was in High School, all of the sudden he loved her. Where the hell did that come from?

Oh yeah… They kissed in the Ferris wheel last week

_"Mom, can we go for the roller coaster again? Please?" pleaded the twins _

_"You could… Just go now…" said Sharpay, feeling Troy's warmth around her hand _

_"Come on Dad!" said Aundrea and Aurelia grabbing his hands _

_"Wow hold on! Your mom said yes, I didn't say yes right? I'm way done with that rollercoaster" asked Troy _

_"Mom!" they exclaimed together, looking for their mom's help _

_"Sorry. Your dad said no. You both couldn't go alone. I won't let you do that" said Sharpay smiling _

_"Oh come on Sharpay, Troy… don't be too mean. It's their day" said Meredith _

_"Well why don't you and Derek take them then? I'm sure doctors could handle a little rollercoaster" said Sharpay with a smirk, putting an emphasis on little _

_"Yes… We are going to take them" said Meredith taking the challenge, "Let's go Derek… after all it's just a little rollercoaster" she clasped her hand in Derek's grip again, dragging him with the twins in front of them _

_Sharpay smiled at the sight of the doctors and their kids. As much as she wanted the night to be longer, it would end sooner or later; Or maybe sooner than she thought. Soon they were going to get back and faced Laura's annoying attitude again. Troy slowly let go of her hands and began moving his around her shoulder. She leaned on his chest, enjoying summer night colliding with the beautiful lights around them _

_Troy__'s mind clicked an idea. What would be better than spend the last moments in an Amusement park in a Ferris wheel? It may sounded like the things we read on romantic films or romantic novels, but it would be a perfect moment for them both to actually just spend it together _

_"Let's go" he grabbed her hand once again and brought her towards the huge ride in front of them _

_"Where are we going?" she asked not having a clue where he was taking her _

_"We didn't get to do this on our last date!" he exclaimed while he began running, still not taking his hand off hers _

_" Troy! Our last one was in High School!" she could still remember their last one. It was at an amusement park too, at Albuquerque _

_He kept running as she tried to catch up with him in her pink lace shirt, purple tank top, her white mini skirt and her dangerously high pink pumps. He looked back at the amazing girl behind her and flashed a smile while she kept running with him, giving him the same amount of happiness in her smile. They looked like a teenager couple in a much older bodies. That didn't really matter; if people might get weird thoughts of them together, all that matter was that they were together _

let me** kiss** you

As she walked into the room, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. It was like she was a goddess or something. She could see a few people stood and greeted her warmly which she replied with the same amount of respect to them. Bridgett shot her a smile as she knew it was going to be okay in Rodeo Drive. After all, they were going to work as usual, just in different place.

"Hi Ms. Sharpay Evans… I'm Kimberly Rose. I'm in charge in the store here at Rodeo Drive" she stuck out her hand

Sharpay gave a bright smile at the woman's kindness, "Thanks Kimberly… Pleasure to meet you" she replied in grace

"Well… I'm really hoping that you could stay permanently… We know the main store in located in Cali but it will be such a great thing if you moved here" she gave another smile with her glossy lips

"I'm not sure. I'm here because a family-…"

"Yes, we know about your child Ms. Evans… and we're terribly sorry for you"

Right after that, everything was a blur for Sharpay. She couldn't concentrate on a thing Kimberly Rose was saying. She knew she could count on Bridgett since she was there. Bridgett wasn't the kind of person who spaced out; thinking about what happened in the Ferris wheel a week ago with her ex, like Sharpay was doing now

_He stared into her chocolate eyes as she looked back into her blue ones. She didn't know why he would take her to the ride. All she knew was that it made her really elated inside. She didn't know why he was doing this to her when he had a fiancé at home. It seemed like he was trying to make her fall in love all over again with him. He was reminding her about their last date that she was awfully trying forget. She didn't want to fall all over for him again, beside he couldn't possibly do that, he was getting married and he couldn't obviously trying to do that, it was wrong. _

_He wasn't thinking at all to make her fall over again for her. It was the perfect moment though; they were together in a Ferris wheel, enjoying the scenery of the beautiful lights in the amusement park, but most importantly having each other's presence. He slowly, but surely moved near her, leaving his old seat for the seat beside her. She looked to her right, watching the scenery as she her rosy cheeks slowly blossoming deep pink _

_"Did you remember when we always play basketball together?" he smiled, watching the view that she was enjoying _

_"Yeah…" she turned her head to him, "Don't you think that its time for me to win one without you letting me win?" she smirked _

_"You know about me letting you win!?" he turned his shock look _

_"Every single damn basket" she smiled in pride _

_"I'll keep that in mind next time" he said slowly as he stared deeper in her eyes, almost like searching an answer from her eyes _

_Without further hints, he leaned in closer and closer, he snaked his hand at the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. He needed her to be closer with him. He couldn't restrain himself any much longer now; it was the perfect time for a kiss. So, he stared deeper into her eyes before he closed his eyes and touched her soft, pink, glossy lips. He moved his hands between her silky, blonde hair. He took in her scent, needing her more. It was damn too long since they were apart. He missed her too much. Nine years were too much _

_He moved his cold lips, against her neck. She left out a non audible moan as his lips made way on her warm neck. Her body was now leaning on the window as his mouth roamed against her soft skin. He moved his lips back against her lips. All the thoughts of them in a moving ride in a public place were erased from their brain. Surprisingly, she was enjoying that… after all that knitting to forget him; her effort was totally not paying off as she was falling for him all over again now… She cursed herself inside because of what happening, at the same time, she was enjoying the kissing and surprisingly, she kissed him back… at least until a second ago _

_one_ last time

_"We can't… No, Troy… I can't" she closed her eyes, not wanting him to look into her eyes _

_He put his hand below her chin, slowly turning her head to face him again. Their lips were now dangerously centimeters apart, just a little lean closer, they could feel the pleasure they were feeling seconds ago. He didn't want to miss this chance anymore. He needed her and now was probably the only time and he didn't want to waste that any much longer. As he searched for permission in her eyes, this time, she knew what he wanted… _

_"No, we can't. You're engaged, you have Laura… I can't let you do this Troy!" she exclaimed, cursing herself inside more, knowing she wanted more too _

_"Screw Laura" he leaned a little bit more, capturing her lips on his. Again, she couldn't restrain herself, she kissed him back eventually. She was still in love with him, there's no doubt about that. When apart of her reminded herself about him cheating with Laura when they were still married. _

_"No… I can't… I'm all glued back together now… I'm not going to crash one more time. I know soon you're going to marry her, I'm going back to Cali and we're not going to see each other anymore for the rest of our lives. I don't want to miss you for the rest of my lives… I don't want to be crushed like I did the last time, so just STOP" She wiped her tears and sat in silence, whatever she had said or done, were not going to help her get over him. _

_"You think I want to miss you!? I know we had gone to separate ways and its going to stay that way. I'm not trying to change anything because it's not going to change. I know Sharpay, all you saw nine years ago was a misunderstanding, and I'm not saying this to change our relationship… But she kissed me, truly. I'm not having any kind of affair or those dirty cheating tricks from you because I sincerely loved you. I'm not asking you loved me like you did. I know I screwed up, about the kids and everything. I'm sorry. I truly am… Maybe it's all my fault but I can't fix it… not alone. Laura was there, so I took her. I know I'm selfish to just think about myself instead of her feelings. But I still love you right until this second; I know I crushed you before and I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you… I love you, and I'm not saying that to change our condition now, I know it's not going to change, I just have to let you know now" _

_She bit her lip, taking in his explanation. It kind of bumped her that he was still in love with her and not going to change a thing. She didn't know if he was saying the truth. From his eyes, she could tell he wasn't lying but whether it was the truth or lie, it was all too late now. So what was he trying to do? Married with Laura but still loving her while she was going to get back to California? That can not possibly happen; she didn't want it to happen _

_"I love you too… never stopped" said Sharpay, making her voice low, "We can't keep going on with this… We need to stop" her voice trembling _

_"This thing between us… It needs to be over, right?" he finally said something after few moments of silence, he gulped, not wanting that to be actually true, but it was for the best _

_"It has to be over…" she nodded at his statement, not really liking it but she had to try _

"Well… we needed a brand new designs soon Ms. Evans. We knew you're a really busy woman and we can cut th-…" still, Kimberly was rambling about work

"No… I'll take it all… I needed to take my head off… things" she gulped

"Sharpay… are you sure?" asked Bridgett

"Yeah…" she thought more about what happened that night, _"We're going to try to get over with these feelings" _withTroy's voice still ringing in her head, she continued "I'm sure"

_He leaned in to her again, kissing her again. She kissed him back again; those things they said about over a second ago didn't really make any sense now since they were still kissing each other… Out of breath, they broke apart from colliding. _

_"Our last time…" mumbled Troy not really knowing what to say _

_She took a deep breath, "Our last time…" she gulped, biting her lip, still having the feeling of his lips on her _

_"Now it's over…" said Troy not really wanting it to be too _

_"It's over…" she cursed herself inside for it to be _

_They both sat in silence, not even looking at each other… There was no sound between them, except for Sharpay's heavy breathing, not believing what had happened. They sat in silence but a lot of things were on their minds. Why did he had to kiss her? They both knew about each other feelings' now… Now the only thing left to do was just trying to forget about it _

_" Troy… One thing I need to know…" she cleared her throat, when he turned to her, she continued, "That night, yesterday… Did I hear you say that you loved me?" she squeezed her eyebrows _

_"You heard that?" she nodded, he thought deeper, "That probably be the last time I'm going to say it" _

_It had to be over… They can not keep giving each other a tad bit of affection ever now and then. They had to stop at some point because it wasn't good. They had moved on with life and they just can't get back to the past when everything was fine. Whatever they said about over was not going to make it over, they just have to slowly erase it themselves, it wasn't as easy as words. They just have to see if time was going to make them meant it. But it was nearly impossible for them to make them mean it that their feelings for each other are over. _

_Nearly impossible. _

**_Love_** hurts when you know you've hurt the person that _means the world to you _

_Troy Bolton _

hurt 

_Sharpay Evans _

_

* * *

_

_Wow… That was really long. Right? Well sorry took so long. I have to write he chap all over again because at first I was done writing the chapter because it start on the day after they were in amusement park, but then I wrote it all over again and yeah, possibility Sharpay moving near Troy here! LOL! Well all I got to say is review please! Ily all_

_For HX, Babe, I skipped the fluff of the kiss… Aww, it's so painful to write that one… But I keep the part when you say to make Troy go "Screw Laura" LOL! ILY!! _

_Oh ya, check out my new Zashley song fic, Forget You. I updated Forbidden Love too plus I decided to continue In Their Eyes. So check out In Their Eyes chapter 2! LOL… Review me then I'll give you a Troypaylicious update! LOL _

_And I forgot to tell you that the picture of Aud and Aul are in my profile! XD _

_Xxoo Yeshi _


	16. Over

**R E M I N I S C I N G**  
_by __Bl1SSFuln3ss_

**Chap 14 Review Replies**

**AlwaysxAddicted** : Mari, I haven't heard from you for like forever! Haha, love does not hurt. At least not for us, for her… yeah! I know it was sad… I tried to make this chapter not as sad as possible, maybe it worked because there's a little surprise in the chapter there! You just have to scroll and see because I'm not giving spoilers! LOL! Haha, yeah I'm safe and sound without the tsunami and I totally giving you permission to slap Troy and that Laura b-tch. Gawd, there's something that wanna make you kill them both in this chapter, so prepare!! LOL, Mahal Kita!! XDD

**AshelyZac4life** : OMG, glad you like the chapter!! Well, it's not going to be easy to get back together like that, I still have a little bit of drama left until their happily ever after! ILY!

**chris tea xx** : Blondie!! O M G, I missed you so much!! I haven't been around since forever! LOL, how are ya?? Maybe it's just puppy love, we're too young!! I'm not planning to have any boyfriend in middle school, the guys are jerks!! LOL!! Yes, it's love. Too bad the Troypay themselves couldn't tell it! Shessh, stupid! LOL… Dallas is like tons bigger than moi! How could you love me better!! No, I love you better!! And yap, your idiot do love you! Laura's a b-tch, she's making me itch! LOL, that rhymes!! YAY!! XDD

**Stessa** : YAY!! Now I have an alien friend! Lol, KIDDING... I love you too!!! And thanks, I knew everyone is waiting about the whole "I love you" thing… and now ya know… Too bad they're not getting anywhere near each other in this chapter but at least Troypay will happen eventually!! I love you Stessa!!! XDD

**x Estebanita x** : Oh, I'm still alive!! YAY, Catin hadn't killed me yet! LOL! I can't feed you Troypay!! Mommy said no feeding anyone beside the dogs… Except your sockie doesn't have a dog… LOL, I don't know how the whole Troypaylicious thing came to me. Oh damn, because of Fergie! LOL! I love randomness because I am too random!! XDD! Lol, YAY!! The jacket is finished! LOL, we can make another "Troypaylicious is H O T" jacket LOL! XD! Sorry to make you cried!! I tried the best not to let anyone cry at this chapter! I love Catin too!! What's not to love?? Even her randomness!! LOL, now I could continue and make you suffer from not reading the chapter, but I'll just stop and meet you at pm!! ILY!!!! XDD

**xamyxjx**: LOL, thanks!! Sorry for keeping you wait! Here's the next chapter… DUN, DUN, DUN! LOL, XDD!!

**marri**: Oh, in case you haven't knew, Zanessa did break up!! On their holiday right after the MTV Movie Awards… It's reported by US Weekly or some tabloids I forgot. M Magazine said that too!! But Pop Star said it's fake. LOL, I don't know which to follow, but Pop Star did say they break up and then suddenly they said it was fake. Rumors are hectic! XDD! Jashley and Zashley are love! There's this picture of Ash with "I heart Jared" in her hand! It was really, really cute!!! XDD

**Katie Loves Zashley** : lol, Katie!! I hadn't heard from you since forever!! LOL, I have your myspace, right?? LOL! I just remembered! Oh, you have my permission to lock them together, I would love that too!! ILY! XDD

**Noukka** : I guess I made you wait too long. LOL, sorry!! Look at the bright side, you still breathing… even I can't tell since I can't see you! XD! Thanks for loving the update before!! I L Y! XD

**stormburst** : I don't think it's going to be soon before she start not becoming a nasty b-tch! LOL, how are you sweets?? XD! Yes, Meredith always know what to do… after all, she's a doctor… maybe an intern, suck ups… but still… LOL!! XD! LOL, I love that quote by Taylor too!! XDD! I becoming too miss HSM more! LOL, yeah… all those glances… And he did say those three words!! LOL! XD!! Sweets, I love you! XD

**paradise-maker786** : LOL, no I'm not ill anymore… and no thanks I rather die without an injection… eek, needles! XDD! LOL, let's discuss all those lovely points! LOL!! Yes, you can rip her head but Troy couldn't leave her just like that because she was used to be some kind of support when Sharpay left even she was the reason Sharpay left! LOL, physically and literally is s a m e! LOL! And yes, I'm kidding you because he does not love her!! LOL, it's just a bunch of lies! LOL!! Yeah, he hates Laura so that explain 'screw Laura' thing… he supposed to be with Sharpay! LOL! I think goodness is a word, because my Microsoft didn't correct me when I typed it! LOL, but still an odd word! Why the heck are we talking about this! LOL! Rina, I'm so going to miss you!! I L Y Rina!! Sorry I haven't been around much! XDD

**Forbiddenfiction** : Yes, poor, poor Sharpay!! LOL, sorry to make you almost cry! XD! But here's the new chappie! ILY! XDD

**charlotte** : Wow!! Thank you so much! XDD! You read the whole thing?? Wow again! LOL, thanks for everything!! ILY! xD

--

**CHAPTER 15**  
**Over**

Don't _give up_, if you still want to **try**...Don't wipe your eyes if you still want to _cry_...Don't **stop **asking questions if you still want to _know_...Don't say you don't love him, if you _can't let him go_

**Troy Bolton & Sharpay Evans  
Bolton's Residence, 12:19 am**

Don't _give up_, if you still want to **try**

She scratched her silky blonde hair that was tied to a pony tail. She was using her old office at the house. Troy hadn't touched a thing inside that office; it was still same right since the second she left the house. Nevertheless, Kathleen sure kept it clean until now. She looked up as no inspiration hit her. Frequently at these kinds of time, a really great inspiration would come to her head.

She ripped her eyes off the blank papers and lifted her head. She could see the picture on her old vast mahogany table; it was the picture of her and Troy. I was taken at High School. How she hated the fact that she loved the sight of both of them together. She didn't understand why Troy hadn't touched this room. The pictures of them around the house had been removed, except for this room. Sharpay did the same as Troy, they both didn't want to let the twins knew about their parents.

Sharpay had asked for the key of the study from Troy earlier. She was now sick about the picture; Troy should've taken it down a long time ago. Hoping that maybe by slamming the picture down would get her back on track of work; she pushed the picture down to the table, making a really loud sound around the silent house

Sharpay dropped her head hard back against the table deliberately, not aware of the severe consequences of hurting herself. She lifted up her head just to find a brunette man standing in front of the white opened door, all smiles not noticing the pain burning in her temple, due to the bump

"Can't sleep?" he walked towards her, with a cup of coffee in his hand

"Uh… yeah, I guess so…" she trembled in her words

"What's wrong?" he took a sip of the coffee

"Nothing" she said silently as he began to make his way towards her beside the table

The silence occurred for a while, but that silence didn't keep long until he noticed something

"Did you just slam this thing?" he took the picture in his other hand

"It doesn't matter… right?" she gulped at saying the fact

"I guess" he put the put the frame down on the table and then slowly pushed it down so that the picture inside it was invisible, "we're trying to get over it" he took a deep audible breath, hoping that maybe they could be really over

"We're trying" she repeated silently while nodding, keeping her eyes on the papers still trying to find something to poured out to the paper

"Are you always up this late for work?" he asked her again, not wanting silence to occur once again

She nodded, taking a ruler and began sketching a line, "Sometimes I woke Aud up…" their eyes met, "I'm not really the best mom for her" she looked down again to her paper, "It was like she was my mom" Sharpay let out a soft chuckle, "She would lecture me about staying up late" she smiled at the memory

"You should really rest and began listening to your daughter" he looked down to her paper, "Here…" he put the coffee he had drank earlier to the table, "Looks like you're going to need it" he chuckled at Sharpay's blank paper

"It's not funny! It has been really stressful… these past few weeks" she rubbed her temples

"I can stay here with you" he offered, trying to make her feel a little better

She scoffed, "Did Laura kick you out again? Because I'm not taking any chances for her to find us in the couch for the second time"

"No… No, of course we're just friends right? We're ov…" he didn't get to finish what he was trying to say

"Yes, we're over. You can really stop mentioning that word now, Troy" she started to get irritated by that word and how she kept cursing herself inside every time she heard him declaring that awful statement, "That's why… the only thing you have to do is just go back to Laura and… screw her or something" even she said that last part with a soft tone, she could still see the shock and little hints of upset written all over his face

He didn't expect her to be saying that. They were of course over but he had never imagined that she would ever said that to him

"I'm going back to my room then…" he informed, taking a last glance before closing the white door firmly

Once he was gone, she rubbed her temples again and cursed herself. She didn't believe that she had just said that too. She might not have uttered that harshly but it was not right in any other ways. She took the frame and stared on the picture, still trying to make out why this was happening to her. She put the frame back to its original place instead of turning it down. She looked back to everything she had done since she got to LA, but all she got was a _blank paper with tear stains_ on it.

Don't wipe your eyes if you still want to _cry_

"Sharpay, are you sure you don't need something?"

She blinked as her mind got back into the present from the flashback last night. She decided to let Troy and Laura to have a little quality time with the twins today while she was working. She needed to adjust herself in the new place, not that she wanted to move permanently but after what happened that night, she didn't have the courage to be in the same room with him, at least not yet

"Huh?" She looked at the brunette who was raising her eyebrow on her, "Oh… No thanks, Bridgett" She replied with a smile

"What's wrong?" Bridgett refused to leave her alone and decided to dig something out from Sharpay, "You called Troy and say that you're working today. Work is never more important than your kids… What happened!?"

Hearing that her voice filled with deep concern she replied, "Everything is wrong" fresh tears formed in her eyes, "I can't even draw anything last night" she recalled the tear stained paper

Bridgett walked up to Sharpay and hugged her, deepening her embrace, Sharpay's sidekick went off. Wiping her eyes, she looked down to her sidekick and answered the call

"Hello" her voice was still hoarse from all the crying before

"Mom?" the little girl's voice trembling, "Are you crying?" she asked

"No, Aud… I'm not" she lied, wiping away her tears, "What's wrong?" she sniffled

"You have to come here now" her voice sounded nervous

"Aud… I can't be there, at least not now" tears started to form in her eyes again as pictures of Laura and Troy surrounded her mind

"Aul is not okay now, Mom"

Don't **stop **asking questions if you still want to _know_

Troy kept walking back and forth across the room, waiting for his ex wife to come down here right now, while kept giving his daughter a sad look. Derek was checking her temperature for the thousandth time when Meredith waited for his instruction to write the information he gave down. Aud just kept stroking her sister's silky hair while Laura could care less about who were dying and their High School friends waiting for Sharpay. However, once Sharpay got into the room, the whole attention was hers, her knees felt weak and she covered her mouth as she saw the little blonde wearing an oxygen mask, unconscious.

"What happened?" she asked as tears started to form on her eyes

"She had another attack" Derek explained as simple as he could, not going into details as he didn't want her to feel more miserable than she already was

"Her temperature kept rising" Meredith looked down to her clipboard

Sharpay looked at Troy, who was at the corner of the room, looking down to his feet as if there was nothing to do. There was nothing they could do, just wait and watch her die was not in Sharpay's list though. Sharpay shot her other daughter a worried look, but all she could see was Troy's worries in her deep crystal blue eyes. Damn, she just had to have his kids!

"Is she going to be okay?" she swallowed the lump in her throat as she wiped her tears away

"Damnit Shar! No! She's not going to be okay! Don't you just get it that she was not going to live and all the pretending that you really care about her, just stop it! Stop pretending that you care about your own flesh and blood that you left nine years ago!" he shouted, and all of the sudden Troy was staring into Sharpay's eyes with hatred as he stood in front of her

For a split second she felt like she was stabbed with something sharp inside her by his piercing blue eyes that for a second she couldn't breathe as her heart shattered. She really didn't think that it was the time for an argument; in front of their kids and the whole people at the room therefore she turned her head to the unconscious blonde and let tears fell freely so that he didn't have to see it

"Dad!" as their daughter exclaimed, Troy had just realized what he had just said and immediately regretting that he had made Laura smirking and drowning in satisfaction

Their friends just gave him a shocked, ashamed, and disappointed look. Suddenly the little blonde's eyes flustered open and what seemed like a blur a few seconds ago finally turned clear in her vision. Before she could do anything more, her mom developed her in a hug

"Aul are you okay?" Sharpay put a hand on her burning cheeks

Her dry lips parted, trying to say something but as tiredness took over her, she just gave a nod to her mom. Despite her burning temperature, she felt so cold inside and from her cheeks which were used to be rosy, people can see how cold she was as they were as white as snow

"Are you okay, Mom?" she put her cold hands on Sharpay's cheeks, wiping away the tear stains on it and then taking a glance to her dad, she did hear what his dad said earlier, however no one had to know about it

"I'm not okay as long as you're not. So how are you?" Sharpay forced a smile as tears kept forming in her eyes

"It hurts, Mom… really hurts" the blonde cried, as she couldn't stand the unbearable pain anymore

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm really sorry" she wiped away her tears while her own tears kept escaping from her eyes, "It's going to be alright. We're all here for you" Sharpay gave a faint smile

"Is dad here for us, Mom?" she enquired her once again, she didn't want her mom and dad ended up like this when she was dying. She won't die in peace because it killed her how her dad kept making things hard for them and kept sticking with that Laura.

Sharpay turned to Troy with a hurt inside her eyes; she couldn't even tell who he was anymore. He was no longer the Troy she felt in love with, he was not the Troy that was used showed up in her doorstep in random times, he was not the Troy in High School, and he was not the Troy she was married to.

However, as he suddenly pulled Sharpay into his embracing hug and made Laura's jaw slightly opened, all thoughts of those were erased from Sharpay's mind due to the fact that she was melting in his touch anymore. He kissed their daughter's temples, letting them know that it was all going to be okay

"I'm here for all of you" he pulled Sharpay closer as she tried to move away from his grip and stroked their daughter's hair

Troy let out a deep sigh as she walked away from him to stand beside Aud and kept their distance as far as she could. She began to stroke the girl's hair and tried to hold back her tears as she watched her pale flawless face. Moments passed with silence in the room, while Troy and Sharpay kept stroking their daughter's hair, hoping that she understood that _this was not going to be easy for her_

As they continued stroking, their hands met, with Troy's hand on top of Sharpay's. With that, their eyes met and the twins spotting their actions as their mother took back her hands from Aul's hair. Troy looked kept watching Sharpay as she began to pulled Aud closer and put her palms against Aul's cold cheeks. As she looked up, her chocolate eyes met his crystal blue eyes once again.

_Neither for them_

Don't say you don't love him

"Mom?" the little blonde gained some strength as tried opened her eyes to meet her mom still sitting in front of her, not as sleep yet despite the fact that she had cried all day, "Why didn't you come home with Dad?" she asked with her hoarse voice

"I can't live with your Dad anymore" she replied simply, gripping her daughter's hands tighter

"Is Dad that bad?" she raised her eyebrows, making Sharpay chuckled for a second and shook her head, "Is it because he's marrying that assho…" before she could continue, she saw her mom giving her a warning look, "Sorry…" she made up

"It's because… We've separated; sweetheart and I don't think the fact will change. I can't be with your dad again for Aud's and your sake" she glanced at Aud who was sleeping soundless on the couch

"Getting back together would be easier, Mom" she wiped her eyes

"No, it's not" she complained, "Look, Dad's going to get married to Laura, which was all his choice, and I didn't make him to do that. The best is for me to stay away from him so that his and Laura's relationship could work out well and I'll be going back to California when it's the time and get to how things were" she replied

"So… Am I not going to see you again?" she could see tears glistening in her eyes as the moonlight hits her face, "You and Dad would look so much better together than Laura" she informed

Sharpay smiled, denying the truth once again, "No one said that Aul"

"The press did… ever since from the day at the amusement park" she recalled the trashy tabloids that showed their pictures at the amusement park

"You should really get some sleep, Aul… You need rest, you're really sick" Sharpay kissed her forehead

"One more question mom?" she enquired and Sharpay nodded as she wanted her to get to sleep as soon as possible, "Do you still love Dad?" Sharpay's eyes widen at that question, what was everyone around her always seemed to ask her that. That question needed the simplest answer, yes or no, yet she still couldn't decide whether to tell her the truth or not to the nine year old

"I did" she clutched her hand tighter, "I'm not sure anymore since this afternoon" she kissed her hand, "But the man I fell in love with is somewhere inside him" She took a deep breath and proceeded, "It doesn't matter anyway, we're really over since your birthday" Sharpay bit her lip as she held back her tears, "Now get some sleep"

"Mom?" she asked again, her grip tightened, "Don't leave me" she pleaded

"I won't" she kissed her forehead

Aul was still not sure to take that as a good or bad thing, but somehow it gave her hope about their parents. She closed her eyes, despite how tired she was, she didn't sleep right the moment she closed her eyes. She felt her mom kissed her hand once again

"If only you can see I'm still in love with him, Aul" Aul could barely make it out, but she was sure she was not hearing the wrong thing

Not even bothering to tell her mom that she had heard that and woke up again, she kept her eyes closed, going to sleep with a feeling of ease and peace and somehow this night was going to be different like the others. Despite the pain she felt a before, she spread a smile across her angelic little face while she drifted off to sleep.

if you _can't let him go_

He let the hot water ran through his body relaxing all his muscles while thinking about what had happened today. He tried to let everything that had happened to sink in. His daughter is coming closer to death and he had yelled, and screamed harsh words on her that was not even true, which made her seemed to be keeping distance from him and her.

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, the whole being over with each other was never a great idea since the first time they decided it anyway. He hated that concept; the concept of Troy and Sharpay not together anymore was not working for him. Now he had realized, he couldn't possibly live another year without her. He had spent that 9 damn years of their separation for nothing; all he got was a bitch he despised since High School

When he finally got out the bathroom with towels over his shoulder and fully clothed, he spotted the fake blonde brushing her hair in front of the luxurious mirror. He didn't get the point why she must look at herself even before going to sleep. Sharpay never did, and she still looked really radiant when she woke up with that messy blonde hair. Yet, another reason he loved Sharpay more

"Troy" she finally put down her precious brush and made an eye connection with Troy, "I'm thinking about our marriage. We never tend to finish it because of this whole thing. We have to do one again soon" she walked towards him

"Soon, Laura… not right now okay!" he started to get frustrated about why she was talking about getting married when Aul is obviously going to die soon

What he didn't suspect was, she was asking about this because she was dying, "You always say Troy! I'm talking really soon. We have to get these things over with, move on with life" she played her fingers on his chest

Rolling his eyes, he knew that moving on was the best, "Laura, not now! I have to think about my kids too!" he stood up on his feet, "You may not understand but they are always be my daughters, now they are the ones that really matters!" he yelled, throwing his hands in mock of frustration

"You always said that it was for your kids. It was Troy! Before Sharpay came back to the picture. Now it was never just for Aul! It was all about Sharpay! If you really love her just screw that whore!" she insulted

He began to get fuming once again, suddenly a scene replayed once again when Troy's hands came across Laura's contoured cheeks. As her jaw fell and she put a hand on the spot, she didn't believe that someone like Troy would do that to her once again. She was right, it was all for Sharpay

"I told you not to call her that!" he pointed a finger in front of her nose

But that didn't scared Laura, she stood on her feet too, joining him on the white scruffy carpet which was hand picked by Sharpay, showing him that she was not feared by what he had done and that meant she was not scared to call Sharpay that once again because obviously the last warning didn't work

"Then prove that it's not always about that bitch!" she exclaimed, challenging him

He had no other way but to prove that it was all for his kids too, "Fine!" he yelled in frustration it was a relief that no one was on that huge mansion, or everyone in there could've woken up just because Troy

But the option he chose was a wrong thing to prove

-

Moments after everyone was asleep, Aurelia's hand grip was beginning to loosen while her mom kept holding it while she was asleep on the uncomfortably wooden chair beside her bed. Her pale face turned whiter, her little cheeks turned really cold, the black line below her eyes was still giving everyone glum, and her sweaty palms slipped from her mother's grip. As soon as her hand fell, the monitor let out a deadly sound

_Beep._

"_Aurelia Bolton, time of death, 01:09 am"_

_--_

Okay… this chapter was unexpected!! LOL, I didn't mean to make her die like this in the chapter. But it seemed like the perfect time. Yeah, how pathetic am I? I can even tell when is the perfect time to make someone die. I just don't want anyone to shed any waterworks, because dying when she was asleep seemed to be more… well I don't know! XD Hey, at least she's not hurting anymore! LOL!! Well hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review please anyone?? Oh, one more thing, I'm uploading that song fic with Pennia tonight! XD! It's a Jashley though! XD

xxoo Yeshi


	17. Goodbye

**R E M I N I S C I N G**  
_by __Bl1SSFuln3ss_

**Chap 15 Review Replies**

x.sammii.x: L O L! I see you changed your nickie!! Where did Jas go?? Oh, is it some kind of punishment for her smoking?? LOL!! Anyway, still love the nickie of course! XDD! I would love to put you on the story! And beat Laura up for death, but anyway Laura will be forgotten, I don't know where she would go! The Troypay's just beginning… Even though, there's still some waterworks… I hope not though. Anyway, I love you Sammii!! XDD Take care!! XD! Jas, NO SMOKING!

x Estebanita x: Hi Mommy!! Okay, fine I'm a murderer! But I have to for the Troypay! Pick now, Aul or Troypay?? I choose Troypay even though I'd miss her smartness, at least we still have Aud, the silly twin… Mommy!! If you have to choose, which you preferred to be dead? Me or Beth? LOL, just askin! I am the author, but I can't make her alive again… I'm no God mommy, remember? LOL! XD! I've done a few chapters… The Troypay is coming really soon and the story is ending soon too, so… at least the Troypay will come TOO SOON probably!! LOL, anyway, I love you too!! Xxx

chris tea xx: Blondie, so sorry to make you cry! Why did you ask she die? Of course because that darned disease! Lol! Okay, fine stupid people! I'll update the next chapter once I'm done writing the whole story!! LOL!! I love you!!! Xxx

fibi3: Finally!! At least you understand I made her went away, peaceful!! THANK YOU! LOL! Well anyway, here's the next chapter! I hope you'll enjoy this one too because I'm going to end the story as soon as Troypay happen and it's just a few chapters left! XDD! I L Y!

x J e l l y - B e a n x: You know Rina, even you said anon I know it was you! LOL, so sorry okay?? What about a TROYPAY to make it all up to you?? Um, that's a few more chapters but I got it all planned, and I can't wait to write that Troypay chapter!! So… sorry?? All you have to say is 'Yeshi, apology accepted'… OKAY? Anyway, I love you Jelly Bean!!! XD

Stessa: God mommy!! Lol!! Thanks for the awesome review! Haha, anyway… It seemed like you are the only one realizing it was the perfect time to kill her-well that did sounds kinda harsh… but you're the only one!! LOL, mommy and Rina is mad at me killing her! LOL! Haha, I love you alien Godmommy! XDD

xamyxjx: Yeah, kinda hate Troy's attitude right there, right? I'm so sorry for making you cry!! I'll makeup those tears by update!! This is right below there! XD! I really prefer cheesy than emotional!! Haha, anyway… Sorry for making you cry!! I love you Amy! Xxx

AshelyZac4life: Well mostly I have to say yeah… And I got to make him slap her once again… At least, we just hate her so much

heyhello: Ren! Lol, so sorry to make you cry, gosh I'm saying that line to a lot of people this chapter!! Anyway, it's okay… I'm lazy too actually I'm getting back on track with alerts since school is beginning in like… 5 hours… Haha! You'll get your payback at Laura soon, besides, I got mine, I made Troy slap her once again!! ILY xxx

Katie Loves Zashley: KATIE!! Gosh, where have you been!!?!? I'm missing you like crazy! I tried myspace but I think there's something wrong with mine, or yours, or like… THE INTERNET… Haha, anyway… the piggy back was the cutest thing ever! Not compared to the fact they kissed 6 times at the suite life though, but still… Haha! Okay, sorry for making you depressed, would it help if I tell you I saw a picture of Zashley hugging at Road to HSM2? LOL, I love you! XD

x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x: Geez, I'm getting seriously tons of people saying that lately (wonder why) Haha, I still have the other twin to make their parents up… Nah, not kill actually, suicide anyone?? LOL, no… I'll just leave that b.tch alone later… Haha!! I didn't mean to kill her off, but I did. Eventually. Am I seriously that mean? (Don't answer that) Haha!! I have to sleep right now since its 5 hours away from school, my hair still a mess and I can't sleep because insomniac is back!! Gabby, save me!! LOL… ILY too much!!!!! XDDDD

marri: She knew that and she rest in peace. She's not real, but come on! I kept telling people that I had to kill her… Unfortunately, well… yeah, WOW! But she's not real! So sorry for making you cry! Geez, I'm saying that to like everyone at the replies! Gosh, I almost in tears but I didn't… I was planning a more dramatic scene when she died though… but I didn't want to bring many tears… But I do cry at the next chapter… but just a lil spoiler!! XD! ILY

Noukka: Exactly what I've been trying to everyone!! Troypay is meant to be, but I think people hate me too much for killing her… Gosh, I think you and Stessa are the only ones that actually get my point, everyone had been scolding me for making her dies… and she's not even at the movie… LOL! ILY! XD

U.S. Princess: Haha, seriously?? I didn't though… I'm done with 4 chapters of my new story and the evil, vicious, nasty, you get my point; character is called Anna Bishop… I'm just telling ya, don't tell anyone!! Shh!! Because I'm not going to post it until I'm done with my other stories!! Anyway… I love you!

Jenny1991: Jenny, apology accepted… Geez, you know I can't say no to you! LOL, anyway…Yeap, better late than never!! XDD! ILY xxx

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**  
**Goodbye**

**Troy Bolton & Sharpay Evans  
Los Angeles, 12:19 am**

Suddenly the world just seemed to cave in. What seemed to be bright was no longer great anymore; it was all as black as the clothes they were all wearing. Sharpay tried to be strong for her daughter, but it seemed somehow that she was quite taking it better than her. Ryan soothed her back once again, trying to get her quiet with her sobbing as the priest continued his speech

Shooting Sharpay a worried look, Troy got back to wander the piece of marvel stone—trying really hard to be strong for the family not to cry, maybe too marvel for represent death, and maybe a marvelous piece of marble stone was too much to represent that she was resting in piece. However, than wasn't the one he was focusing on—it was the girl that name was carved on that

After finally calming her self down, she took the handkerchief Meredith gave her and gripped it hard as what the pastor said never came to her ear, everything she heard was dead silence as she kept thinking back about what would happen if she had been there longer for her—eventually, she and Troy just _had to_ break up

Troy looked at Laura, she was far no where near the crowd, she was on the phone talking about some trashy news about _Paris Hilton's first interview from jail_ or _Britney's latest wig style_ probably—she didn't even care that she was gossiping in a graveyard; where everyone was mourning, and she knew Aul long enough to be sad for her; yet, Sharpay, Aud, Ryan, Gabby, Bridgett, Gabby, Ryan, Meredith and Derek showed more emotion that she did

Minutes passed as slowly people began to leave after showing how sorry they were to the family, only sounds of the leaves were heard and Sharpay and Troy were the only last ones there. Aud was already waiting with Kathleen in front of the black limo while Laura was still busy with whatever she was busy about and everyone starting to leave the mournful place

"Sharpay…" he didn't even get to start

"I'm going to be here, right now" she sniffled while trying hard to not let out a sob, "I suppose…" she gulped the lump on her throat, "You can bring Aud wherever you want…" her eyes started to filled with water again

"Sharpay…"

"Troy, I really need a time here alone" she explained with her hoarse voice as she wiped the tear that suddenly escaped her eyes, "You just have to give me some space!" she cried

He slowly pulled her up for a hug and let her cried more to his suit, huge possibility staining his black _Valentino_ suit. However, that didn't cross his mind. Tightening his grip, he kissed the top of her blonde locks and rubbed her back—somehow giving her a signal to let everything inside her to pour out rather than choking on sobs

"Hey, talk to you later… okay?" Laura closed her cell phone and stared at the two in the range, shaking her head—as if she was disappointed in some point, and letting out a scoff, "HA! How pathetic is she!? Using the funeral as a way to hook with Troy… That's really low" she crossed her arms

"It's called comforting Ms. Rey—…" Kathleen was about to say her last name, Reynolds; which by the way she cut

"It's going to be _Mrs. Bolton_, Kathleen! And soon you're not just going to work for Troy; you're going to work for me too! I demand you respect!" she explained in pride, emphasizing the word since last night, Troy just _had to_ agree on getting married soon

Kathleen walked back a few steps to take Aud's hand and brought her inside the limo, she may be the housekeeper but she had been there for the family longer than she had been for Troy and she clearly not going to call anyone Mrs. Bolton else than _Sharpay Evans_.

"I'm sorry" she flashed a smile than only lasted for a second. She breathed in to step back from him and bit her lip, "You should go, Troy. I never even get to know my daughter and… you should get to know your daughter" she referred to Aud, shivering in the cold gust of wind

He nodded and took off his jacket, wrapping her in it as she bent down once again. She looked up to see Troy scratching the back of his head—Sharpay knew him great enough to tell that it meant that now he had neither know to say or do; so she decided to let him go as she kept her eyes wandered on the stone

As the last limo slowly disappeared, Troy kept his eyes on her; worried that something might happen to her. Maybe it was all a bad idea to get over each other—even it seemed like the most right thing to do.

She began as she ran her fingers on the marble stone, across one of the name she and Troy had agreed to give nine years ago—when she had just born. While the smell of his scent of his jacket lingered on her, she couldn't help but to tell her vanished daughter about her dad, "I'm still in love with him Aul. I'm sorry I'm not those kinds of parents that told you how that happened every time you went to sleep because maybe your dad never did but…" she wiped down her tears and sniffled before continuing, "it happen some time in high school and maybe… you'll love the story that ruined my life…"

What she didn't know, Troy did tell her about the story—and he even remembered every single detail_; when she had drifted asleep_

---

"Dad! You're getting married and you didn't tell!" she yelled in her pale pink dress

Usually Aud would love to go shopping—especially in this kind of conditions, when she got to try out a lot of different kind of frill dresses. However, she would never like it now—when she had just come back after crying from her sister's funeral. All she could do was screaming.

"Aud, this is a shop… Keep your voice down" Troy told her as he gripped her bare arms, "Now… we did want to get married, but that sort of didn't happen. Remember your phone call right? And we're doing it real soon" he tried explaining to his daughter when he didn't even know why he was agreeing on this either

Oh… Maybe he did actually remember why he agreed on doing the marriage soon; it was at the night of Aul's death

"_Then prove that it's not always about that bitch!" she exclaimed, challenging him_

_He had no other way but to prove that it was all for his kids too, "Fine!" he yelled in frustration it was a relief that no one was on that huge mansion, or everyone in there could've woken up just because Troy_

_But the option he chose was a wrong thing to prove_

It was all just to prove Laura; he had nothing to prove Laura except proofing that he clearly didn't love her; and he was sure she knew that! But then his thoughts were interrupted by soft cries the girl made

"Aud…" he tried his best to make her understand, tucking a strand of a blonde hair away, "It's not like this is the end of the world" he said comfortingly, pulling her in a hug

"It is!" she cried louder, "I lost my sister that I didn't even get to know too long and now you're making me try these stupid outfits BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT GETTING BACK WITH MY MOM!" she pushed the dresses on the chair away, as if it was nothing and expressing that she was sick of it; she was sick of it all, and then stomping to the changing room while taking the black sundress she was wearing earlier; harshly and then bumping to Laura deliberately

Laura's jaw fell at what happened and Kathleen rushing to the changing room to catch up with Aud as she had finished putting on the dress she had chosen earlier. Rolling her eyes, she walked up to Troy and gave a little twirl

"So… what do you think? I know we're just here for Aud's dress but this one's better than the last one I wore… and besides… We're at Rodeo Drive; at least we got to buy something really posh than little frilly pink dresses" she laughed

"I think…" Laura's face was already filled with anticipation, "I think we should post pone the wedding, Laura" once again; he was never great at making people understand about the condition he was in as Laura's face dropped

"NO!" she made her voice loud and clear, "We're not going to postpone it once again, your damn children had ruined it and we are going to play this time… RIGHT!" she used her stern voice as she cursed

"Laura, I just don't think no one is ready enough…" he started, but Laura wouldn't let him

"Bullshit! Just because a girl's death, doesn't make everyone not ready enough for our wedding. We had prepared this since a really long time!" she fought back, not even caring that they had an argument in a store, good thing that everything in there were pricey, or else; people would be watching—too bad there were less eyes in there than at a still jewelry shop

"Fine! Whatever make everyone happy!" he gave up, eventually everyone as stubborn as Sharpay

Suddenly, Kathleen walked fast out from the dressing room, throwing the little satin dress to Laura's face while she drag a pissed Aundrea through the door, "I'm going to take Aundrea back to her mom, Troy!" her left the two there, calling a cab and then hurriedly getting back home

"What did you do!?" Troy quickly accused her; she had never seen Kathleen so mad to someone before

"I told her that she had to respect me, that's all. After all, she's going to work for me once you slip that ring in my finger" she pointed the obvious, taking the dress she had threw earlier and told the assistant to wrap it up

"Laura, you just have to make everything more complicated" he muttered, taking a deep breath and leaning in back

---

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!"

Sharpay sniffled once again, it had been a really long time since she heard that high pitched scream; since she was in high school, that scream sounded a lot like hers—only it hurt everyone's ears more. She quickly walked down the stair to find Laura, Troy and Aud together while Aud crossing her arms with a frown across her face; she expected Aud to be sad, but she didn't expect her to be mad

"What's wrong?" she approached, maybe she could help

"Mom, I'm not wearing that!" she quickly ran to her mother's grip, burying her head to her mom's neck to avoid her father's deadly glare, "I don't want to wear that dress!" Sharpay barely heard her soft voice

Troy was stunned how one minute she could bleed someone's eyes and be a total soft angel the next minute Sharpay came in. Like mother, like daughter… nevertheless, Troy hadn't actually made a tight bond with Aud, yet… ever since she knew her father was going to get married to a woman clearly everyone hated

"It's pink, honey… Laura picked it… It looks great on you" Sharpay stoke her blonde locks, "What's this all about… the dress?" she asked

"It's for the wedding" Laura answered with a smile, but it was more like _in-your-face-bitch_ smile than a conceited smile

"The wedding?" she repeated, checking if her ears were right, "We just finished the funeral…"

"I know… But we're going to do it later and we're hoping if Aud would really be there for me… um, for us" Troy corrected

"Troy, you'll have plenty of time! I know summer will end, but… I could just get back with her here… Just to let her know her dad… and her stepmother" she gave an unaware smile, afraid of what Aud might say

"I'm not staying here with him!" she could hear she mumble, but it was clear enough to ring on their ears

"Troy, I'm fine with her skipping school anytime for your wedding… Just please, not now. Don't you think she's not ready enough? She's 10 now and Aul wouldn't want if you celebrate your wedding after her funeral?" somehow, what Sharpay said suddenly wanting him to just called off the wedding already

"No. We're doing this before summer ends…That way, she doesn't have to stay with us" For people that didn't know Laura, they might think that she was being nice so that Aul could get back to Cali, but she just caring about herself, so that she could have Troy all for herself

"I'll just let you all finish this problem then" she shrugged her shoulder

Sharpay just slowly nodded and let go of Aud slowly, leaving them to settle the problem once again. She didn't want to get involve in the wedding. She never intended to come to Troy's wedding. Troy had moved on with his life; just like he said he was in the _Ferris wheel_. Maybe she had to get someone to replace his position too, but _whom?_

---

"Sharpay, what are you doing?"

Sharpay looked over her shoulder to see the Troy standing on her door—with his arms crossed and leaning to a side. She was used to waking up people, but this time, it wasn't Aud there; it was the guy that gave her those sparkling blue eyes

"What does it seems like?" she answered with a question back

"You're packing?" he asked ridiculously, "Why?"

"Why? I'm going back to California. I'm tired of this all, Aul had end and so does my life here. I can't stay here too long" she zipped her bag and threw it over, until he got the bag and threw it against the bed, "I'm leaving the day after tomorrow" she informed

"Sharpay, unpack now!" he used his stern voice, as he had put the bag on the bed

"Oh… I asked you to postpone it, and did you listen to me? NO!" she threw her bag to the floor, taking another plain white_ Polo_ suitcase, "Why should I listen to you, Troy?" she unzipped the suitcase

"Sharpay, what about Aud?" he put his hand on the suitcase, averting her from opening that empty suitcase or throwing her clothes in there

"She's going to be here for your wedding like you want her too" she answered simply, leaving the suitcase to open her wardrobe, "You're the one with the custody of Aud, Troy…" she grabbed her _Marc Jacobs_ dresses, "We just never found out that they were switched. You're the one that have the custody to take care of her. Aud can visit me in holidays" she replied

"Sharpay… are you actually sure about this?" suddenly, he forgot about the suitcase, making her successfully putting the dresses there

"I am… You and Aud hadn't known each other very much. She's a really sweet girl, Troy. I know you hadn't exactly pulling it off ever since Aul died with her… She'll melt for you and Laura anytime soon" she explained, "She might hate me for doing this but she really want to know her dad… ever since from Cali" she exhaled, remembering the bump on her head because of him

"Sharpay… Just stay, I really want you to be there for my wedding" he stopped her from moving by holding her bare arms, making a really eye connection; in spite of the darkness

For a second she nearly gave in for him; but coming back to her senses that it would only hurt her more, she shook her head and declined, "I can't, Troy"

"Sharpay… please?" he asked once again, his clear blue eyes was sparkling in the darkness

"There's absolutely no use for me to stick around, Troy. I'm like a third person in your relationship" she tried to find an excuse as she continued to empty the wardrobe, until he prevented her

"Just stay" he told her which earned him a look, "At least until the wedding day" he offered

Sharpay looked to the other side to hide the water that began to form in her eyes; she couldn't believe she's in a verge of saying_ yes_ again to him. Sniffing and wiping her tears as she turned back to him and nodded which was replied with another deep hug from him

* * *

Hi everyone!! Sorry for the short chapter and no quotes for this chapter! Lah-ziness (GAH) First day on ninth grade begin at like 4+ hours and my hair is still a mess! It's almost 2 and my insomniac is back!! Haha, well… I have to get back to sleep so I can work on my hair for school! Anyway, there are only a few chapters yet but don't worry I'm planning to make it long and… meaningful, I guess… Haha anyway, I'm planning to end In Their Eyes since I'm not really into writing Zash stories anymore, I prefer them stay as one-shot! LOL, that lip lock at MOD between Zac and Nikki sure make those ratings going up!

xxoo Yeshi


	18. I Do

**R E M I N I S C I N G**  
_by __Bl1SSFuln3ss_

**Review Replies sent privately this chapter  
To My Dearest Mommy (Catin);** _this chapter is dedicated to truly you_

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**  
**I Do**

**Sharpay Evans & Bridgett Parker  
Rodeo Drive, 13:21 pm**

Once again, all she stared at was bunches of blank papers, she had done a few designs, but nothing great as compared to anything she had designed; in assumption; there was no masterpiece ever since she stepped foot in LA once again. Flicking her pen, she closed her eyes and put her palm on her forehead, exhaling a long deep breath

"Sharpay! All I can get you is as close as 10:50" Bridgett ran into the room, panting, "Sorry, am I interrupting you?" she raised her eyebrows, which received no reply from her, "Well I don't care, anyway… 10:50" she smiled, putting the paper in her hand to her table; at least now she didn't get all blank papers

"That's all you got? By that time the marriage would begin already…" she threw her pen to the table, "Wait, how'd I know you just want me there when Troy and Laura saying '_I do_' to each other?" Bridgett smirked

"You can check the site and the only plane you can count on for 2 more days, is… Oceanic 815" she smiled, looking at the printed paper

"Yeah… Oceanic 815" she took the paper, reading it out loud, it seemed that there was no way that she could escape that wedding—but she would find any way to get out from hearing any _'I do'-_s

-

Walking along the hallway, she could see the Aud in a white frill dress with straps, flowers on her head and her hair in loose curls hanging over her shoulder; running to her when she spotted her, jumping to her arms as she picked the little girl up

"Hey, mommy" she gave a kiss on her cheek, pushing a strand of her hair away from her face, "You're not dressed?" Aud asked, looking at her Mom in a black dress a little above her knees and a matching cropped jacket with black heels

"Um… I'm going back to California today, remember?" she smiled—she had been so busy with work that she didn't tell that she was leaving; but she known Troy had… maybe, "Dad didn't tell?" she started to walk, still with the girl in her arms

"NO!" she exclaimed, "Dad didn't say a thing… Dad's… right there…" as Sharpay stopped they looked at Troy in front of them, looking back from the mirror he was standing in front of, "Hey Dad…" Aud greeted, not sounding too excite seeing him looking so great in his tux—at least that's what Sharpay thought

"Come on Aud, it's bad luck for your Dad to see the bride before the wedding" Sharpay smiled referring the bride to little Aud, picking her back up again; she sure going to miss her daughter—she trusted Troy Aud, but Aud was always a little, unpredictable-so you never knew, and she might be the one stopping the wedding once again

"Hey, you're not my bride anymore…" Troy joked, giving her a peck on her cheek, laughing as Sharpay joined him with her fake laugh—he didn't know how much that sounded hurt to her, making Aud frowned even more and letting him stop as soon as he thought over and realized that it was a bit too much, "Sorry" he muttered

"No, no! Its fine" she gave a quick smile which disappeared from her delicate face once it appeared

"Dad, where is mom going?" Aud tilted her head; making him looked at Sharpay who mouthed 'I thought you told her'

"She's going back to Cali at 10:45? Right, Shar?" he asked, looking at Sharpay who quickly corrected him, "Yeah, she's coming back there for work and sort things up, first… So, you'll be staying with me" he offered a smile, which she still didn't took, therefore she crossed her arms

"I don't want to stay here and you'll be at work just like mom! And it's summer! We should've spent time together!" she stomped her foot against the white-filthy ceramics, obviously telling that she didn't want to spend time together with Laura-_the Ursula of her sea_

"I wish I could… I really wish I could, honey" she kissed her forehead, looking at the sight of Troy who was giving a sorry look, "But I have to go… I'll take you back when summer's over. You can watch Dad's game and go shopping with Laura, there's Kathleen too… Brianna, Taylor and Chad! I'm sure Brie would love you as much as Aul" Sharpay stroked her cheek, hoping that she would understand

"Promise you'll be here to spend time with me and Dad before summer ends?" she held out her finger, making a pinky swear with my mom—that Sharpay knew she couldn't possibly take—she wouldn't want to come there to ruin the summer for the newlyweds; she didn't even plan on coming back

"Aud, honey… Come on, we haven't finished with your make up" Kathleen came in front of the door frame, holding out her hand to let out lead her back to the make up to get her ready; leaving Sharpay and Troy alone

Sharpay sat on the couch looking at the sight of Troy in front of her, and then tearing her eyes from him to see the door was firmly closed, thanks to Kathleen. Staring back, she recalled the sight of them getting married 10 years ago—it was like a _Cinderella Sequel_, except there were no stepsisters, just closest friends

"_Shar, don't you think the train of the gown isn't long enough?" Gabby asked, holding the train of her satin dress—strapless, with pearls stitches and a long train behind her, Taylor fixing her veil while Kelsi was rehearsing with the piano outside_

"_Gabby, I don't want to trip while walking down there with my dad" an 18 year old Sharpay chuckled, quickly looked back when she saw a pair of green eyes admiring her look from the mirror_

"_Hey, Shar!" he took his sister in a big hug, "I'm sure Dad would feel great about this" he stroked her hair; looking at the '_are you sure_' look from Sharpay, "Yeah, he got over the shock you marrying. But I don't think he would approve if it wasn't Troy" Ryan chuckled_

"Sharpay?" he snapped her back to the present

"Yeah? Sorry, flashbacks, you know elated times" she smiled, looking down to her feet, clicking her heels with the floor; she hadn't been in someone's wedding for a long time; the last time she attended was Taylor and Chad's… But she would love to come to Kelsi and Jason—eventually they still didn't believe in marrying young because Sharpay and Troy's wrecked marriage, despite Taylor and Chad with Gabby and Ryan were happily married

"Yeah…" he flashed a smile, not really comfortable with the awkward silence, but he couldn't help it… He never imagined being in a dressing together with his ex wife, hoping silently that she wouldn't leave LA—plus the whole annoying paparazzi—for her quiet, peaceful County; yeah, that sounds amazingly impossible, "Can you pass me the tie?" he asked, referring to the silver tie sitting beside her on the couch

Muttering an '_Oh_' she threw it to him who caught is successfully, "I should… go, now" she said after minutes of silence; recalling what Ryan had said at her wedding day

"_How's Troy?" she smiled, obviously can't bear waiting this to quickly happen_

"_He's great but Jason and Chad have some tie issues" Ryan whispered, but obviously letting everyone hear that, "And he said that he love you" Ryan faked a gag_

"No… just stay, you're not leaving until 10:50 right?" he stopped her from going, averting her leaving him alone too soon

She sat back down, letting go of her purse that was once already in her hand. Flashing another smile that disappeared whenever he returned the smile to her; as soon as she snapped back from the flashback, she stared at Troy, obviously having problems with his tie; flashing Sharpay a look, she chuckled

"Help?"

Sharpay got up, walking up to him and took the tie from his hand, sticking her eyes on the tie as she began to fix the tie around him, not looking up to him as she knew that he was staring at her, every move.

"Did you know Ryan said that Chad and Jason had a tie issues?" Sharpay tried a conversation, trying to build some kind of friendship with him; they had to share a daughter now, they couldn't just ignore each other because of awkwardness forever

"Yeah… they didn't know how to tie too, at the guys' dressing room, it was crowded" he remembered the event 10 years ago, still staring at Sharpay who was still working on his tie gently, of course it was his big day; everything had to be perfect, "It's not so crowded this time, right?" he looked across the room, not finding any breathing object except the both of them

"Not crowded? Have you seen the paparazzi outside?" she asked

"I could imagine…" he mumbled, "I mean it's not as fun as ours… Gabby, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason… all in the dressing room, chats, laughs and those kinds of things" he remembered all the scene from their wedding day, there was no single minute spent without a laugh or words, it was never seemed this quiet

"They _are_ all here…" she mumbled back, focusing on the tie

"I know… but, I missed Kelsi playing the piano, Gabby and Taylor nagging about the dress and make up-s, Ryan sending messages from us back and forth, Chad and Jason with the tie, Zeke baking the wedding cake…" he chuckled, "I guessed marrying young is much fun" Troy shrugged putting his hands to his pocket

"No one had lost their fun… We have chemistry, I guess that made every minute… fun" she smiled, looking up once she was done to meet his eyes and realized how close they were

"Well, _**we**_ have more chemistry than Mr. Green's science lab, right?" he asked in a low tone, and he was no longer referring that we to everyone, he was referring we as he was just talking about him and Sharpay

"Not as much as his frogs" she replied in the same low tone, almost shaking as his hot breath was against her face; she wanted quickly to just ripped her eyes from his, but somehow it seemed that she was locked in there, not able to move anything, even her chocolate eyes, looking at the twinkles in his eyes

He recalled the last time he had tried to marry Laura, there were glum—everywhere, and with only Sharpay there, he could at least gave a smile. He missed his friends, and mostly Sharpay. The thought of their last marriage was nowhere near Troy's mind at their last marriage, only hallucination of him and Sharpay in the mirror, and now at the second attempt of Troy marrying Laura, he could see that he was with Sharpay, together in front of the mirror.

Looking deeply to her eyes, he just wanted to scream _I love you_ and get it over with, get over with everything, _including_ Laura. He wanted to get back to his friends, laughing like when Sharpay and he got married. But it seemed ever since Troy and Sharpay marriage crashed _dramatically_ like _The Titanic_, they never seemed to be as close as they used to. They were blaming everything to Troy, the marriage wreckage, Laura, Sharpay, the twins, everything. Even after Sharpay left, Taylor was no longer fond with him because of Laura was everywhere—Gabby and Ryan moved permanently to California from LA for Sharpay, and he just saw Kelsi whenever there was a game with Jason and the rest of the team

But nowadays, everything had gone tense, but he loved some parts. He loved it because he got to meet the friendliest doctors, lunch with everyone at_ Melrose Place_, just like high school; recalling memories of everything, opening his eyes that he didn't love Laura, and how much he wanted to move on— marrying someone like Laura was not the answer, and now he was there, standing together with his ex, and he just want to blurt those 3 words and get it over with—no longer thinking of the consequences like he always did

"…and don't get started on Ms. Darbus chapel of-" before Sharpay could even start on Mr. Green once again, he cut her; pressing his lips on her. She didn't know how much he missed the feeling. Ten years ago, the feeling was never gone, they did it every time—telling those 3 words every time, together, standing close like this—he didn't want to give it up again once he got this back again

"_Well, what brings you to the girls' room? OH… I know…" shooting Gabby a look, "You're late Ryan… you missed the scene of Gabby changing" she joked, making Gabby giggled and Ryan rolling his eyes, "Sorry I didn't get it on tape" she faked an apology_

"_Shut up, Shar! I just want to let you know that… Gabby and I are getting married" Ryan smiled proudly; letting Sharpay jumped to his arms, expressing her happiness to him; screaming in bliss_

"_Oh my god! And all you can talk about is the train of the dress!" she exclaimed, pointing at Gabby who giggled, "And Taylor even knew too!" she stated the truth, looking at Taylor who didn't seem to show any hint of surprised, "OH MY GOD!" she screamed in bliss again_

"_Shar, you're going to get the dress ruin!" informed Gabby; who was in her message between her words, telling her to get off Ryan as she gave him a kiss_

"_You never cared about the dress!" said Sharpay chuckling, "You're getting married!!" she screamed again, hugging Taylor tightly as Gabby and Ryan laughed in each other's arms—forcing Taylor to jump up and down in her painful heels, twirling around the room_

"_Sharpay, we're in a church" Gabby reminded_

"_So? It's meant to give happiness!" she answered, not letting go of Taylor-either stopping from what she was doing, continuing screaming that Gabby and Ryan are getting married of course after her and Troy would—life just couldn't get anymore perfect_

Sharpay fluttered her eyes open, looking to him as tears started to form in her eyes and when she closed her eyes, it just escape and staining her cheeks. Kissing him back, he cupped his hands on her cheeks, while wiping the tears away as soon as he felt it, not even caring to open his eyes. Sliding his tongue to her lips, as she granted the permission, replying back

After a few moments, a sob finally escaped from her lips as their lips still attached, making them parted together and Troy looking at her with concern as she sobbed, wiping her tears furiously. He just felt guilty; he never knew a harmless kiss would make her cry

"I'm sorry" she muttered, looking to another side as she walked backwards to sit on the couch once again, "I'm sorry…" she sniffled, sobbing uncontrollably as she let out all of her tears, "And for once I just think that—" she didn't manage to get her sentence out as choked on her words because of her sobs, "I'm sorry" she said once again

"Sharpay…" he brought her into his arms, but she didn't lean to him; he was getting married, she still kept that in mind

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" she screamed, releasing herself from his arms, taking her purse violently in her hand, biting hard her lower lip as the tears didn't stop coming, after letting out another sob and wiped her tears again, "I didn't mean…" she exhaled the air feelings her lungs, but she just sobbed more, "I'm sorry… I have to go" she sniffled

"Sharpay!" he called, taking her arms in his hand, facing him fully, "What is wrong with you!" he shouted

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, okay? I'M SORRY!" she sobbed more, trying to break free from him once again, but that attempt didn't seem to help, "Just… please let me go back, Troy… please…" she choked on her sobs as the tears kept falling from her eyes, "I just want to get out of here!" she cried, "I can't stay here anymore!" she managed to get out, "Please, Troy, I wanna go home" she sobbed again, making him slowly relax his grip around her, but still not letting her go

"I'm sorry, okay?" she turned back from his walking out the door carefully as her sight blurred by the tears, still wiping it furiously

"Sharpay!" he called, making her turn back for the last time, looking at him

"What? I said I'm sorry" she sobbed, wiping her fresh tears, sniffling

"I love you"

-

"Sharpay!" Bridgett held her wrist, flashing at the old guy way in front of them who was taking her luggage and bringing it outside to the yellow piece of transportation, making his way through the crowd paparazzi, holding the luggage of Ms. Sharpay Evans, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I just want to get back home! Stay with my dad then settle! I'm done" Sharpay sniffled as fresh tears started to come over her

"Shar, you can't leave now. You won't miss your plane! Ryan, Kelsi, Gabby, Chad, Jason and Taylor want to see you…" Bridgett said, wiping her tears with her fingers, "What happened, Shar? I thought you're leaving when the wedding start"

"I can't stay…" she gulped the lump in her throat, "Tell everyone, I'm sorry"

Suddenly when she turned her back from her, she heard a guy calling her name. She knew exactly who it was, but she just couldn't talk to anyone right now, despite the fact, the guy caught her in a deep hug

"Shar!" he exclaimed, stroking her hair just like he always did; making her suddenly choking on a sob and let out fresh tears once again, "Sharpay, what's wrong?" he asked in concern

"I wanna run… I don't want anything to do with Troy Bolton anymore. I'm going back to Albuquerque; get back to dad… And just let me disappear from this life" she answered, simply, sniffling every now and then

"Sharpay! What about Aud!? Do you have no concern about your own child!?" he asked in panic, it was more hints that Ryan was more worried about her than about Aud—he just didn't want to let her run from everything

"She's with his dad! And I just want to get back to dad…" she cried to him, "I don't want more from this anymore! Aul spent years not meeting her mom, I'm sure Aud could take it too. She'll have Laura, I just… I can't do this anymore, pretending that I'm fine with Troy and Laura. I'm not fine with everything; I coped for Troy since the last years. I just want a fresh start; I just have to meet Dad" she explained, knowing that her brother would understand

"But Sharpay, dad's…"

"Just promise me you won't tell Troy and Aud where I'm going… All they have to know is just I'm in Cali" she pleaded to her brother

"I'm going to miss you, Shar!" he hugged her even tighter, "I'll visit you at Albuquerque with Gabby as soon as I can" he stroked her back, letting her spitting out the sobs she had been holding

"I love you, Ryan" she managed to get out

Walking out, she wiped her tears as the taxi driver led parted the paparazzi who took out more pictures of her. Blurring her vision with flashing lights, and she could already see the next headline _'Sharpay Evans left before her ex's wedding start, crying'._ She just wanted to get back as soon as she could before seeing that headline coming out and people started giving false assumptions about why she left

-

He turned back as soon as the sight of her back left his eyes, twirling around and screamed in denial, punching the mirror in front of him, shattering it to a million pieces. As blood trickled from his fist, he sank to the floor, staring at his reflection at the broken mirror. Flashes of him and Sharpay got back in his mind, and the one from their wedding day was as clear as the mirror

_As soon she saw someone chuckling, leaning on the doorframe and staring her with his crystal blue pairs, she left Taylor in dizziness, quickly pushing the guy away from the door frame, closing the door and leaned onto it, averting it to open, screaming as she knew he saw her already_

"_Troy! What are you doing here!? GO!" she screamed, with blushes started to appear at her cheeks once again_

"_I heard you scream, so I came… Maybe someone needs CPR?" he asked from the other side of the door_

"_I don't need CPR! You just want PDA! GO, now!!" she shouted with a giggle_

"_Is there someone in there you're telling to go? Are you okay in there Sharpay? No one's hurting you right" he acted, those musicals really paid off; making everyone in the room laughed at Troy and Sharpay's little play_

"_I'm fine… Now, please? Go? I don't want to get bad luck" she said, but after a moment with no reply, she raised her eyebrows to everyone, looking at everyone shrugging their shoulders, "Troy?" she called, "Troy? Are you there?" she quickly opened the door—afraid that her groom might just run away, she didn't peak, opening the door fully, feeling her feet suddenly was off the ground and before she could even say anything, he captured her lips_

_Before Sharpay could even start to respond, Mr. Evans came to them, clearing his throat, but it was either they ignored it, or didn't hear, and as clearing her throat the second time didn't work too, he just start to talk, "Troy, don't you ever heard that seeing the bride in her gown is bad luck?" laughing along with everyone as they quickly broke apart_

"_I did tell him last night" Sharpay reminded him_

"Troy! Did you see- Oh my god! Are you okay?" Taylor quickly rushed to him with Chad and Gabby, with Zeke, Kelsi and Jason who just looked at it and quickly rushed to him too

"What were you thinking!?" Gabby quickly hit his head

"Gabby, not the time!" Chad exclaimed, "Zeke, call Meredith and Derek!" once Chad announced that, Zeke quickly rushed out—faster than him baking those amazing cookies, Meredith and Derek came into the dressing room after a few minutes, rushing and quickly asked every detail you can possibly think of like '_are you light headed'_, _'when did this happen'_ and Gabby's question was asked again by Meredith, _'what were you thinking!?'_

"He's fine, not lightheaded… We can use some bandages and he's going to be fine" said Derek, making Zeke and Jason quickly rushed out again and looked for some

"Sorry" muttered Troy, taking the glass of water Meredith offered

"Hey, where's Ryan, Sharpay and Bridgett?" asked Meredith waiting for the tools needed for Troy

Then, Ryan passed the room, stepping back to see everyone looking at Troy's dripping blood—he got in together with Bridgett, going to Gabby to wrap his arms around her, "What's going on?" he asked, he thought there was already much going on for today

"I thought you were looking for Sharpay" said Gabby, kind of bumped that she didn't see Sharpay anywhere nearby

"Yeah… How can we give her the anniversary present when she's not here?" asked Kelsi, obviously

"Anniversary?" Troy asked; as long as he knew, Sharpay wasn't dating anyone or married with anyone—except him, suddenly he recalled October 9th, the day before their wedding… That was why the flashbacks had been coming all day, "Oh shit!" Troy cursed

"Sharpay left for Cali, you know… work as usual" said Bridgett, she covered up; not wanting anyone to know about Albuquerque

"She couldn't even remember the dinner we used to have at the anniversary for work?" asked Gabby, "Well that sucks!" she said

"I don't think she knows the point of the October 9th dinner, Gabby" said Ryan, calming his wife down; Gabby was always bumped at things like this, "They're no longer married, remember?" Ryan explained—it was what they did at October 9th, they had a dinner at the Evans' mansion

After Zeke and Jason came in getting everything they needed, Derek and Meredith started to cover his bleeding fist with bandages. Everyone just grew silent, not really know what the right thing to say at the condition is. Troy just looked down his feet recalling 9th October when he was alone with Sharpay that night

"_You know it's bad to see the bride before the wedding" Sharpay said breathlessly, after what they both had done doing_

_Troy fixed his position on the bed, putting a hand on her back and pulled her closer to him, not knowing how that was possible since they were already so close. She fixed her head from his arms to his chest, resting her eyes_

"_That's seeing the bride in her dress, you, my friend, are naked" he smiled, making her laugh, followed by his too, "Had you tried it on?" he looked at the dress, hanging on the doorknob of her closet_

"_No… I have to hold my breath to get on that thing…" she joked, as he gave '_you're that skinny, so you're lying'_ look, "I just can't get the claspy thing clasp together by myself… So, I'll let Gabby do that tomorrow" she giggled, opening her eyes to look into his_

"_You better get clasping, we're getting married in less than 12 hours" Troy informed, playing with her blonde hair_

"_You're the one insist on having it…twice. I'm just glad that I'm going to be a mom" Sharpay smiled, still not opening her eyes, "And I'm glad to be home at Albuquerque…"_

"_But I have to focus on my basketball when we're getting back. I'm getting into the Lakers" he said_

"_I know… Chad told me" she giggled_

"_It's my big news and Chad's the one breaking it to you?" he asked_

"_Yeap" she answered, "He couldn't hide any secrets, just like he couldn't hide that giant hair" after that, the atmosphere is covered in silence not awkward silence, just not wanting to keep this into memory forever;_

"_When you'll say I do tomorrow… Will you say it because I'll say that… or because you do take me as your husband? You know, everyone mention that marrying young never turn out so well and-" before Troy could continue, Sharpay gave a peck_

_Pulling back, he captured her lips once again, ready for another make out session with her or another round_

"You're lying" he muttered, as soon as Derek finished fixing fist

"Sorry?" asked Meredith, not catching that

"I'm going" Troy quickly took his car keys, not caring about the pain his fist was causing, all he wanted was just to get Sharpay back, to say the 3 words back from her and get it over with

Everyone followed him out, he was ready to open the door and just face the paparazzi, he didn't care about the next headline, '_Troy and Sharpay running away together_' he didn't care. But as he put one hand on the door knob, another blonde called for him

"Troy, where the hell do you think you're going!?" she shouted, and her voice was echoing around the church

"I'm going home. Where Sharpay is heading! And I don't care anything that you say, Laura! I'm going to Albuquerque!" he yelled back, going out as Laura screamed some horrible, horrible sentence we wouldn't want to know—it was better surviving the paparazzi than Laura

"We should come with him" said Bridgett, admitting that she lied—but she didn't know how Troy found out

"I'll get Aud" said Chad, taking Taylor in his hand, while everyone except Laura left the church, going for their cars and leaving for the airport, trying hard to part the paparazzi who was blinding them with their camera's and reporters who was deafening them, trying to get any dish they could from any of them—following Troy's car

"_I do" she said truthfully, looking at Troy smirked, remembering the question from him last night_

"_Troy and Sharpay had been here in this church together since they were young. But who knew that they would end up getting married like this?" asked the pastor Kevin—the pastor that had been there in Albuquerque for a long time, and know every Christian that came to the church by heart— "When they came back here to Albuquerque, just because they want to get married here, instead of the parties at LA, I was struck by their honesty and devotion to each other"_

_Sharpay smiled to Troy then to the pastor, turning into blushes of pink as Chad whistled, "And when I asked what he loved most about you, he said 'because what you see, is what you get'" Sharpay looked down, embarrassed of what the pastor had said_

"_That being said, we've got the rings, you're vowed your vows and I now pronounce you husband and wife"_

* * *

**THE END!!!**

Just kidding, as I said… It will end at SOMEWHERE so that left us with only 3 chapters or less or more… I don't know too, but the next chapter is done already, and so some chapters for other stories but I've been so lazy to upload because yaaay. I own HSM 2 DVD. Lawl. So, review so I know _how my duckies are doing_ (Lawl. I love when Ryan's mom call him that) but anyway, check your inbox for review replies people. I love you all duckies, esp. mommy! XD

_feel free to say anything you think about HSM 2. lawl._


	19. Home

**R E M I N I S C I N G**  
_by __Bl1SSFuln3ss_

**Chap 17 Review Replies**

**PshYeah-x**: Mommy, you always need a 'desperate' update. And of course you're my mother duck—I love you freaking mucho too. And don't worry, Bethany wouldn't hear it from me P. And I'm promising more Troypay just for you. ILYSM; we have to talk. Soon! I missed you! ;D

**xamyxjx**: HSM wouldn't be HSM without Troyella. Then again, it wouldn't be rocking without Sharpay—Troypay should rule. I'm saying, if someday I own Disney, I would make that come true. (Grins) I love you, am-jay. We haven't talked. Like we need to, pronto:D

**christy xx**: OMG. your old account. I know, I'm evil; but I never wanted to hurt you. I took long to update, yeah damn. I hate that too Blondie, I know how much you do. We gotta talk soon! Like, this second, because I'm desperate to talk to you; and we have to continue that Zanessa RP. Haha, I finally know what appendix in my language:D I LOVE YOU!

**AshleyZac4life**: Aw… I had always loved to hear from you. Thank you for your review. I love those flashbacks soon- I wished I could do that again for you. :D

**karemina**: OMG. I'm so happy for you! I can imagine. I'd run across the house if I got those too. (Sadly, I don't) LOL! I know, the last chapter with the flashbacks was sweet and all. To say, it was my favorite chapter throughout the whole story too! P. Okay, here's an update. I wished you'd like this chapter

**U.S. Princess**: M! I'm gonna start calling you that instead of EM. Eek, I love you! I just said that randomly and out loud. I'm so working on that GG fanfiction. I need you and your brilliant ideas to help me. Damn, I want Nate to be all mines. Kay, I'm rambling. Thanks for the review, Hun. I LOVE CHOO! XD

**marri**: I know. Troypay is L.O.V.E. You and I completely know that. LOL, the flashback was great wasn't it? I need more too! Damn, it hurt me I couldn't write flashbacks in this chapter too. LOL, I love you and your 'stupid-mode' reviews as you put it. But I still love you Marri-Bear! XD

**fibi3**: FIBIE! I don't know why I felt so completely crazy seeing you in my review page. LOL! I felt so sorry for putting this story on hold! But now I'm baack (Screams in the background) LOL! I know… The Troyella kiss under the spraying sprinkles was a little over-rated actually. P! Kinkay, I hope you'd like this update! XDD

**x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x**: GAB! I know I missed you too! LOL, I want a chapter where my flying monkeys could lash out on Laura. I mean, it'd be FAB! Don't cha think? Haha, now I put a Troypay story in your 'Troyella-reading-list' but I got to put this up 'cause Catie can't stop rambling about wanting this and Stessie's dedication need to be done! LYSM:D

**Stessa**: I KNOW! We need to talk pronto, Tessie. I mean, why couldn't I talk to my own Godmommy? LOL! Your update was like… FAMAZING! I want to hear all about London and you! And I'm gonna put up chapter 1 of In a Blink all for you! ;D

**Noukka**: Michelle! I don't know why I love calling that name:D Glad you like last chapter! I love you too. And I thought I saw you in my email alert with a new writing. I need to check that:D

**Forbiddenfiction**: Hey! Ohmigosh! I've been missing you and your stories like crazy! I noticed you wrote GG? LOL! We totally need to talk soon! I missed you! Aw, thank you so much for the review; girlie! XD

**Lucylicious XX**: OMG. I'm such big fan of yours too! D I was so glad to hear that from you! Thank you so much for the review! XOS

**heyhello**: REN—seriously… I don't mind you taking up my whole review page! I know I always did the same to yours. But I can't help it. I love you! And I can't wait for another update from you! D! It was shocking about our first flame right? Who cares, as long as we kept writing our Troypay! D! I know, Troy's becoming a good boy and running back for Sharpay! I love you! We have to talk soon! XD

Kate: Aww, thank you. This update goes for you:D

**x.sammii.x**: SAMMII! I know, you're hardly on… (Cries) I missed you like crazy. And Jas too! I mean its literally last year since we got in touch! I LOVE YOU! Get online like… always! So I can catch up with you:D

**Katie Loves Zashley**: Katie… Aww! I missed you, girlie! I need your myspace, like now! Since I think your last myspace was deleted or something. Or maybe something was wrong with MY myspace! P. I love your amazing-ness too dear! XD

**TeamTroypay09**: Aww, I'm so flattered to hear that! I hope you'd like this chapter. I love your penname by the way! Thank for the review! P

**xoxROMANCEADDICTxox**: Aww, you're a romance addict! Aw, hope to hear from you again! Thanks again for the review! D

**Ali**: I'm way beyond planning on finishing it, dear. Don't worry! Thank you so much for your amazing review:D

**KUKUxBANANASx4U**: Aww. I am now, dear! Thanks for your review! CX

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**  
**Home**

**Sharpay Evans  
Albuquerque, 15:21 pm**

She opened her purse and rummaged through it, all she wanted just get in and start a new life, and if she wanted to start a new life; actually this place wasn't the best place to start—where it all began. Taking the keys she hadn't used since years, she unlocked the door; looking everything was still in place; except that everything was covered in plastic. Sharpay knew that Ryan and Gabby used the house for vacation sometimes, she and Troy did too, but no one had come over anymore since her dad's death

Walking to the garage, she saw her old _Mercedes_. Smiling, she walked upstairs to her room. The room she hated the most from the house; because her room kept too much Troy inside it. She ran her fingers on the sheets, it was the same sheet since 9th October; the night the room was last used. Of course by Troy and Sharpay

Opening the drawer beside her bed, she smiled as she found the keys to her car—taking the framed picture of Troy and her, the exact same she found at her study at Troy's house in LA—shoving it right into the drawer. Looking at the closet, she couldn't help but to look at it to see her old clothes there, glitters, sequins, and rhinestones were placed right there. Guess no one had been cleaning up

"Thanks for helping" Sharpay smiled to the taxi driver, who had brought her things into the house; giving him a 20 dollar bill. Sharpay thanked him once again before he left, thanking Sharpay back for giving him the change. Her house wasn't _THAT_ far from the airport. Despite her jetlag, she took her purse with her to go for a stroll and a dinner. There's no place to rest in that mansion anyway

-

"No! I have to get to _Oceanic 815_" Troy cleared once again

"I'm sorry sir, but the gate was closed a few minutes ago, there will be no other flight until 2 am and 4 pm tomorrow, sir" she explained once again, hoping that the basketball superstar would understand; there was no way she's letting him in there

"I take the 2 am" he quickly said, handing an amount of money to the woman

"Troy! Are you insane!? You're bringing your daughter here, you had a rough day! Maybe you should just wait and give her some time until you come back for her" Ryan suggested, and maybe his hat was keeping some secret stash of smartness there, or he absorbed some of his wife's

"You guys take the 4 pm if you want to, I'm coming there. I'm not going to wait like the last time, and what? It turned to another 9 years until we met again?" Troy asked; it seemed like he was in _sugar rush_—or panic, which ever it was, it was scary to see Troy like that; he looked like he was ready to strangle anyone that was in his way from meeting Sharpay, "You're going to stay with uncle Ryan and aunt Gabby tomorrow, okay?" he asked the little blonde, who merely nodded, putting a hand on his cheek and pulled him to give a peck on his cheek

"I love you Daddy" a smile appeared in her face, it seemed like the first smile she had given him all day

"I love you too" he picked her up

"Okay… So, Kelsi, Jason, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Caitlyn, Aud and I are coming in 4 pm" said Gabby ordering another tickets to the woman, "And one for Bridgett back to the County" said Gabby

"Yeah, I have to give Sharpay's letter to the chief! Geez, fashion business is so fabulous… I couldn't see the love scene Troy prepared" she complained sarcastically, at least by Bridgett, the tense had lowered a bit

"How about we checked into the hotel first?" asked Chad, and for the first time in his life probably, his brain worked perfectly

-

Walking outside at the sidewalk, she recalled about everything that had happened again; how it turned to this kind of mess. She never lived alone, in a house; especially that huge mansion. As she bumped to someone, the person muttered a sorry and brought her up.

"Sharpay!" the woman exclaimed, hugging the girl tightly, "Oh my, you grown so much" said the woman

"Mrs. Bolton!" she smiled back, "You look great!" she exclaimed, she couldn't show any hint of glum to her because she was done with her son; but something then clicked; _why did Troy didn't have his mother for his wedding?_

"Oh call me _Mom_ as you always do" she smiled, at her ex daughter in law, "What brings you back here in Albuquerque? I thought you're in the County ever since the divorce" the woman asked, picking up her grocery that she put on the ground to help her up, "I told Troy that young marriage is complicated, he should've just waited proposing to you" she smiled, "I told him not to get married before you reached 20"

Sharpay took her groceries and helped her, "You're still in contact with Troy?" Mrs. Bolton merely nodded, "Well, I thought… Well because Troy's getting married earlier and then you're not there… so, I thought you don't know" Sharpay shrugged her shoulder, strolling with Mrs. Bolton, knowing exactly that they were coming to the Bolton's residence

"Oh no dear, what kind of a mother am I if I don't have contact with my kid" she said, making Sharpay stared on her feet as she recalled leaving Aud at LA there and no where near Aul when she was still alive, "I just don't want to come there… That Laura was no good for Troy and you since high school. I rarely spoken to him since I knew he was dating her; even his father does. He did start calling me again ever since you came back to LA" she explained

"And I'm guessing you had been there too?" asked Mrs. Bolton

"Oh, no… I skipped. The plane got delayed… You can never count on _Oceanic_ but… that's all I got for the day" Sharpay giggled

"You must be so desperate to get out from there" Mrs. Bolton laughed, "By the way, I'm sorry hearing about Aul… She's always so energetic whenever talking to grandma here" said Mrs. Bolton

"Sorry for making you a grandma so soon, I never planned to get married that soon too. But I guess I'm settling down a bit, just me" Sharpay smiled

"So, no special man in your life?" asked Mrs. Bolton, nudging her. Sharpay shook her head, "You know I love you with my son together, Sharpay. But don't you waste your time getting over for someone like Troy. You should find a guy and move on with life" said Mrs. Bolton

"No, it's not Troy I'm wasting on… Aundrea, I don't want her freaking out with a new dad" Sharpay laughed, "I am moving on and I'm getting a dog!" Sharpay exclaimed

"Wait… why a dog?" Mrs. Bolton cut her in, "Aundrea not coming with you?"

"No… She's with her dad" Sharpay smiled, "I don't want to be alone in that huge mansion, you know… I prefer barking than hearing my mom and dad's ghost whispers" Sharpay laughed

"You're staying at your old house?" she gasped, "For how long?"

"Forever… maybe. I don't know, until things calmed down" she answered

"Oh no, you can't possibly live in that! It hadn't been used in years… I'll help you clean up, dear" she offered, but making your mother in law busy by cleaning your old house wasn't something actually polite

"No, it'll take forever to clean that place up. I'll hire a housekeeper" she reasoned, not wanting any Bolton coming into the house

"That's unnecessary. I can't have you living in that place; it might even be haunted for years. Why don't you come with me and Jack? We love to have a daughter like you around the house, since Troy had been gone for years… We can have some more company" Mrs. Bolton explained, telling between her words that she missed Troy too, taking her keys, but greeted suddenly by Mr. Bolton with a hug

-

"…well, when you get this, call me back…" he closed his phone, turning back to face Chad, Ryan, Jason and Zeke all giving him a look a '_are you that desperate look_'—who knew the day that was supposed to be his other wedding day, turned out to be like this—in a room together with all his high school friends. Yes, it was all definitely worth throwing Laura away

Everyone had changed their clothes back, they packed some clothes for going to Albuquerque, instead that the want to stay longer there-hey, its summer- no one knew what would happen. Bridgett has gone a few minutes ago, leaving the hotel.

"Dude… it has been more than 10 voice mails already, she wouldn't get back to you" said Jason matter-of-factly

"You have a plane at 2, you better get some rest first" said Chad, "If you want to hold a boom box over your head to her in dawn" Chad imagined, and snapped back by getting hit on his head by Ryan, "Or hitting her head like her brother did" Chad glared at Ryan, replied by another hit, "Hey!" he exclaimed

"I know my sister… She'll get back when she's ready to get back. This whole mission impossible getting Sharpay back from Albuquerque is not necessary, she missed home so…? What's the big deal?" asked Ryan

"You don't know the whole story" Troy defended, "I'm going to call my mom" he got out the room, heading for the lobby before the guys started to nag him to give her sometime alone; he knew it seemed like a crazy addictive person, but he did love her that much; and whenever it was consisting Sharpay, her mom would give the best advice

-

"SHARPAY!" he greeted happily, not expecting her, so he tended to get surprised, "Come in"

"Thanks Mr.-" not finishing her sentence, she saw the look on Mr. and Mrs. Bolton faces, "_Dad_…" she corrected, "I missed you" she hugged him with an arm, then handing him the bag of groceries, "I'm just helping Mom here for her groceries, I'm actually going shopping for dinner… It's Saturday after all" she chuckled—knowing that both parents knew that Saturday-s meant

"No, just come with us… We're having _Taco Night_… You can stay for dinner here…" he pulled his ex daughter in law inside, "Please Sharpay" he asked

"I guess it wouldn't hurt" she smiled to both parents, maybe she didn't have her dad anymore; but she still had mother and father-in-law, which supposedly not to be so nice to their daughter-in-law… but Sharpay knew them the rest of her lives, so she loved them as much as she loved her own parents and ever since the dinner at the engagement party, she had considered them her own parents

Sharpay quickly followed Mrs. Bolton to the kitchen, it had been such a really long time since she did _taco night_, she never did that anymore ever since her divorce with Troy—taco night in the County just didn't seem right without him. Helping Mrs. Bolton in the kitchen, she just loved the feeling of the house. It never changed, sure it was big, but there's always something about it that made the Bolton residence was cozy; and she's sure that it wasn't because of the basketball court

Going out from the kitchen to find Mr. Bolton's eyes glued to the plasma screen once Mrs. Bolton said that she would clean the kitchen since they were done, she sat beside him and looked at the game; it was the game she saw with everyone; the game where Troy won—again.

"Do you want spoilers?" Sharpay giggled, looking at the screen as Mr. Bolton threw her a glare, "Okay I won't tell" she chuckled, her eyes fixing on Troy once again, just like at the time of the game when she was too caught up looking at him, and he did always glance on her at the bleachers every now and then at the game. Then suddenly the phone rang, looking at Mr. Bolton who was too focused on the game she took the phone without knowing who was calling

-

"_Hey, you reached the Boltons, so sorry but Dad is too caught up with his son's game…"_

Once the phone had been picked up, Troy smiled as soon as he heard the warm lady voice, but his smile disappeared as soon as he heard that the one that was picking up was referring his dad as _Dad_. Usually, if he heard Coach Bolton, he would just assumed that it was the players of _East High _having a summer practice at his house; he knew how determined his dad was

"_Who wants taco?" he could hear her mom's voice in the back ground, which obviously tell that it was not her mom that was answering _

But; _Dad_ that joke and obviously that voice… There was no one else than Sharpay that would play a joke like that; the one that had a nerve of shaming herself to callers she didn't know just to play jokes about his dad—it was an old habit. Nevertheless, she would refer him as '_Dad_' just to let anyone calling confused because '_Coach Bolton'_ didn't have a daughter

"_Uh… who's this?" she asked once again—that was Sharpay's voice of course_

Troy quickly hit the elevator's button, wanting to come up quickly to the guys, waiting for the other line to say something once again, just to make sure that it was who he think it was

"_Hello?" the other line called again_

Yeah, he was now sure that was it was the girl he was looking for, "Sharpay? Is that you?" he stepped into the elevator; alone, and as he pressed the button 24, the line was dead…

Yeah, that was Sharpay.

-

"Hey, you reached the Boltons, so sorry but Dad is too caught up with his son's game…" she answered the phone, playing a joke on Mr. Bolton who slapped her arm in a playful gesture, "Ouch!"

"Who wants taco?" Mrs. Bolton called, knowing that it was Troy's game and taco night; she can make an exception that they could eat on the couch watching the game tonight, besides, as a homecoming for Sharpay

"Uh… who's this?" asked Sharpay, pinching the phone between her ears and shoulder as she took the plates from the kitchen and placing it on the table, "Hello?" she asked once again

"_Sharpay? Is that you?" _suddenly the other line finally said something, knowing that voice too much, her eyes widen as she hung up quickly, not even wanting to hear from that phone call, she was supposed to not let anyone know where she was and he just found out a golden ticket to find her

"Who's that?" Mrs. Bolton asked

"It didn't say anything… I guess because of my joke" Sharpay covered up, those musicals really paid off

After they finished eating, they continued watching the game; talking, chatting— and mostly that Mr. Bolton was only watching. But he still have a pair of working ears, "You know if you're having a break for summer, I can teach you some basketball for the summer" said Mr. Bolton

"I guess I can do that" said Sharpay, smiling

"And stay here as long as you're here, Sharpay… we really want you to stay. You can't possibly live in that haunted mansion" said Mrs. Bolton, it sounded almost like an obligation than a suggestion

"And you don't have to get back home today, we can fit you in some of Troy's old clothes and you left a lot of your old clothes here too" said Mr. Bolton, "It's not safe for a girl like you going around at night, you can take your stuff here tomorrow morning, first thing with us" he offered

"You know that's not necessary, my old car is still in my garage, I can use that by myself, but I love the offer. I'll stay here tonight" she smiled, loving the feeling that she finally got someone who truly cared for her once again. Walking up from the couch as she already know Troy would obviously win that particular game, she took her _sidekick_, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Bolton some quality time together for the summer night

Sitting on one of the chair in the basketball court, she recalled every time they spent a time there when they were still in High School, watching Troy and the guys practicing in the house and the girls just 'tanning' there. Flipping her _sidekick 3_, she realized that she had got 16 voice messages, pressing to hear every single one of them; she was up for a long night

'_Sharpay, its Troy… Aud's fine with me now and-'_

-

"Any luck?" asked Zeke once he stepped into the room

"Sharpay picked up the phone…" he said still in shock mode, "Why she did she pick it up?" he sat down to the bed, not really knowing what was going on and what she was up to with his parents

"Because it was ringing?" tried Chad, making Ryan hit his giant afro once again, "Hey! He asked!" Chad defended

"How'd you know Sharpay was in Albuquerque anyway? She told everyone she's going back home to Cali" said Zeke, taking bite—well, a huge one—of the piece of bagel that was sure nothing compared to his heavenly chocolate cookies

"She never called anything but Albuquerque, home" Troy threw himself to the bed—joining the one with Ryan and Chad—slightly throwing his phone; joining everyone's cell at the bedside table

Before Zeke could even say anything-with his mouth opened, filled with crushed bagel; Ryan's phone rang, making him got up; standing up on the bed, walking over Chad's head, making him slapping his leg and fell with a soft thud to the carpet and fits of laughter—blending with everyone's laughs

"It's Sharpay…" Ryan stopped once he looked at the name '_Shar-bear_' across the screen flashing, holding it to show Troy who quickly stopped his laughs. Chad was expecting Ryan to say something by now like '_just joking_' but it was no joke; he was serious

Troy snatched the phone, looking at Sharpay's nickname written across it, flipping it open; he quickly answered, "Sharpay! Where are you!?" he quickly asked; obviously he didn't learn any manners of greeting

Before he could hear anything else than the rush of wind and rustling leaves, she hung up—realizing who was answering the phone. After then, everyone in the room went silent, not sure what just happened

"Why was she calling you?" Jason finally broke the silence

Ryan didn't say anything, looking at the carpet he was sitting at, leaning to the bed. Then before anyone could even ask again, there was a rattling on the door; making Chad quickly hopped from the bed to open the door and finding Gabby pushing him away, hitting the creamy way as she made her way towards the guys; followed with the rest of the girls

"Ouch! Hey! No wonder you guys are married" Chad rubbed his head that just got bumped and hit by Ryan and Gabby, "You seem to enjoy torturing me so much"

"Where's Aud?" Troy asked, seeing the girls in the guys room; without his daughter, well he must be concern, seeing the fact that his daughter was alone in the girls' room; it's all back like high school, instead of being in the room with their husbands or wives, the girls were separated from the guys

"She's with Kathleen, don't worry too much" said Taylor, handing Gabby the phone; which she quickly gave to her husband, "Sharpay's calling" she added, informing everyone so they wouldn't be that confused of what was going on

When Troy got up quickly to snatch the phone, Kelsi quickly averted him, "She said not to give the phone to Troy…" she said quietly, letting Ryan greeted Sharpay without Troy bugging them

"_Did you tell Troy already? I thought you promised me!" she didn't greet back; instead she started to yell, "Ryan! I trusted you!" she lowered her voice, her tone filled with disappointment_

"Shar! I didn't tell him!" he yelled back, looking at everyone who was giving looks- as long as they knew, no one knew where Sharpay went, except for Troy who figured it all out. Walking out to the balcony, he lowered his voice, "He figured it out"

"_I told him I'm back to Cali and how the hell did he figure that out!" she exclaimed, demanding a great explanation from her brother, "Just admit that you told him, Ryan!"_

"You said you're going home to Troy! You're the one who told him, Shar" he explained, "He said you never called anything _but_ Albuquerque, home" he added, hoping that Sharpay would understand that he didn't tell; and a hidden message between his words that Troy still cared that much for her

"_Well, tell him to get back to Laura or something!" obviously, she didn't get that Troy still cared, "What are you all doing together! It's his wedding night!" she shouted again_

"Troy wants to talk" Ryan quickly handed the phone to Troy, as much as he knew how Sharpay didn't want to talk to him right now, he wanted Sharpay to know how much Troy cared for her; and it was for her best too, _'She wants to talk'_ Ryan mouthed to Troy

"_What do you want now? Aren't you supposed to be busy with Laura or something?" she lowered her voice—but you can hear hatred all over it_

"Why did you lie to everyone, Sharpay?" he asked tenderly, not wanting her to gust anger at him, "Why didn't you just tell that you're going to Albuquerque?" he detailed his question

"_Because—I… I don't know… I just want to be gone forever! I don't want to come back! I just want to settle without you here!" she shouted once again—she just tended to do that whenever she talked to him, "Leave me alone" she lowered her voice once she calmed down, "I'm just asking you this once to let me… Start over my life, it's hard enough to let go of everyone and Aud… Don't make this harder, Troy" she pleaded, "J-just let me talk to Aud"_

"To what? Say goodbye to her and never come back!? What is wrong with you!" he shouted back again; but quickly regretted it

"_I just want to talk to my daughter" she asked gently, attempting not to break down_

"I'll get her" he said quietly, walking out the room and got into the girls' room to find Aud sleeping with Kathleen sitting on a single couch there, "Aud?"

All Troy got was Aud hugging her bear tighter, "Sharpay, she's sleeping" he told her, not really wanting to wake his daughter up—seeing how peaceful she looked when she was sleeping

"_I just have to let her know I'm not coming back before the end of the summer" her voice turned hoarse, "That I broke my promise and then I'm gone from your life" _

"Aud…"

Sharpay waited patiently, hearing Troy trying to wake up Aud from the other line; his soft voice and Aud's soft groans. Rubbing her arms as a gust of wind blew once again, hearing the leaves rustling, and staring around the quiet neighborhood to see lights from around the houses.

"Mom?" Aud called, her voice was a still bit hoarse, "Are you okay there?" she asked softly, as Troy picked her up to bring her to the other room

"_I'm fine… But I'm not in County… I'm back at my hometown" she pretended to sound happy, precisely not wanting her daughter to suspicious something was wrong, "I just want to tell you… I don't think I can't make it before summer end" she tried not to cry_

"Oh, that's okay… We're all going to your hometown tomorrow" she answered softly, leaning to Troy's shoulder and then resting her eyes

"_They are?" she asked, stunned—of course she didn't want that to happen, "In case, I don't make it back to California when summer ends… You're going to stay there, with Dad and Laura… okay? And you don't get to skip school, you can move temporarily at Aul's old school until I can get you back okay?" she hated lying to her daughter, using the word temporarily, she wouldn't stay at Albuquerque forever—but she's not sure if things would come down_

"But we're coming for you there, Mommy…" she trailed, "And Laura wouldn't be there… They didn't get married" she told her mom

"_I love you okay?" Sharpay sniffled, trying to hold her tears_

"I love you too, Mommy" she replied sleepily, "What about Daddy?" she quickly asked as soon as Troy sat on the bed with her

"_Him too" Sharpay quivered, "Can you let me talk to him?" she asked softly_

Aud handed the phone to Troy, letting him take it carefully and pressed it to his ear to hear Sharpay asking him, _"Troy, all I need is just time for you to leave me alone, I'm just asking you, please…" she asked sincerely; hoping that maybe he would understand_

After a few moments of silence finally he said, "Okay" he replied silently; earning crazy looks from his friends, "I promise"—for a second, he demanded to come for her instead of possibly waiting for her in another nine years—and now he was saying the complete contrast, "Did you left because what I said before you got out from the church?"

"_Thanks Troy"_

Before he could get any answer, she hung up again with a click; that was precisely the topic she wanted to avoid talking about

"So what? We're not coming for her?" Jason asked

Troy didn't reply, just a silent shook from him; giving an absolute silence in the room—not really know what to say, afraid that they might say the wrong thing.

"So what about those things about waiting for another 9 years? You're going to forget that and wait forever?" Gabby enquired; Gabby always had a problem-calming down—seems the mood swings never gone away even after she had Caitlyn

"She's not there forever" he stated, even though he didn't know how long she would be there, "We're just not going okay?" and when he asked that, it just seemed that he had been brain washed

Aud fixed herself in her dad's lap, placing a hand on his cold cheek and looked to the pair of eyes that was similar with her own and clutched her bear even tighter, "I miss Mom, Daddy" she said quietly; getting another silence for a few minutes, waiting for Troy to say something after he finished erasing all the doubts inside him

"Me too" he gave a smile back

"So? Are we going?" Chad reassured, not sure what that father-daughter talk was about; despite he had a daughter himself

* * *

_Kinkay, I have 2 options. I'm not sure with Chad's question too actually. I can turn things upside down. I'm just gonna let you all suffer for a bit. Sorry! But to keep you on hold for the story, I'm planning to finally update **In A Blink** and **Forbidden Love**. So people, be ready to hit the review button... To let me know you're keeping and eye and I should really update. I've just been so busy. I know, horrid. I missed you all though, doing the review replies kinda made me realize _(wipes tear)

_XOs -- Yeshii_


	20. Anniversary

R E M I N I S C I N G

**R E M I N I S C I N G**  
_by __Bl1SSFuln3ss_

**Chapter 18 Review Replies**

**Noukka**: Yeah. I know; I'm so evil. Lol – but hey, I would love anything you write. And yeah; when you said update really soon, it's not really soon. I kept forgetting; and that give me a plus mean point. But I love ya…!

**HelloLish**: I love Chad. Don't you? Chad and everything attached to his bushy hair. Lol, I'm glad he made you laugh though! I miss you too. And you know; I almost didn't recognize you since you changed usernames. Love you.

**U.S. Princess**: Yeah, I still have another chapter until everything's gonna turn alright Em… But for your sake not killing me, I might make a happy ending. Note the emphasis on might there! Lol. I'm glad you liked the last chapter; I hope you like this one too! Although there's no funny Chad lines here…. I love you M! We haven't talked in forever! xos

**Stessa**: You always leave me such nice reviews. I love your stories better; especially since I know I took forever to update. I miss not talking to you. I mean; we have tons to catch up. I love you. xos

**KUKUxBANANASx4U**: Thank you for the review! XD

**Troypay4evea**: Have I ever mention how I just love your username? And I do love cupcakes—I think I deserve a review too. Lol, and I had the same reaction on reviews just like you do at my updates! But Its just make me proud when I know there's someone out there actually happy that I'm updating. And I know I took forever. Lol. xos.

**xJamey**: Oh my gosh. Thank you. You're just so sweet and you have no idea how I am such a big fan of yours. I checked some of your stories and I love them! But I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for the review too! Xos

**Going2Alaska**: Hey Parker, I know; I'm a dufus—you can't blame me. I don't take geography; and I'm just a freshman… pouts. Hm, I don't even live in the States. But I'm glad you like the story nevertheless! Love ya.

**Clotisy**: Hello! It's okay that you forgotten to leave me a review, although it makes me sad not to see you in my review page because you always leave me such review that I prefer reading more than my story. Lol! And yeah, who really have the guts to hang up on Troy Bolton. I mean, he's Troy freaking Bolton—but she's Sharpay freaking Evans. She can do whatever she can… And I love you when you're either becoming the normal or the fangirl. I would scream so hard too if Troy calls me. I mean, face it; I would scream so hard that he would hang up. Lol. You may be naïve but I love you. And I love that you love the story! Xos

**marri**: Marri, Sharpay is confused. She need to see the light soon though—but Troy is confused too. Poor him right? But Troypay will prevails, or will it? Lol, I'm being evil. But at least I finally updated! Love ya, girl. We haven't talked forever! I miss you.

**SoNotEmo**: I know. I haven't been reviewing your stories lately haven't I? But I promise I'm gonna start writing to you again. Because, I'm trying to catch up on everything—starting with updating the story! Lol, I don't know if it had been three months! Don't be that mean, I was busy starting high school! But now I'm back (hear thunders in the background) Lol. I missed you, we haven't heard from each other for months. I didn't mean to upset the characters, they're upset because the other upsetting characters. Lol, I promise to make everything a lot better. I love you. Xos

**-j'adore la Hannah**: Lol. But you don't read Troypays anymore. (pouts) Do you even bother to read mine? Lol, at least you reviewed mine. I love you—and yeah, I don't update that much… xos

**XxHOUSEandHSMgirlxX**: Hey, thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked it! Xos

**-pshyeah**: Catherine, I love you! Even that now you're leaving me for… dinner; with this 2 maniacs named as Hannah and Pennia. Lol, anyway… I do love you more than the story; so I'm going to actually make Troypay happen, and Troy kissing her. Hard. Just not now. Lol! And I think you kept saying my name over and over in the review… Like 5 times including the full name—but I still love you Mommy. Xos

**x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x**: Oh gosh… Let' me think… Because, yeah—Gabby is apparently you! Goodie, at least you read my Troypay! Lol, and after you read this one chapter; you're free to go to Troyella all day… which means it's a good thing I don't update that much often. Lol! Love ya.

TeamZikkiBrathanTroypay09: Lol, yeah… And I'm thanking you too for reviewing the chapter. Tell me if you'll like this chapter! Xos

**samrina**: Well, you don't exactly come on msn either. Lol, we barely talk anymore. What happened? Lol, I'm glad you liked the chapter though. We haven't talked in like—maybe a year or so? Or was I exaggerating? Xos. Miss ya.

**Rendawg**: Yeah, you little duck. Now that I posted this, I want to read that first chapter. Lol, you should really post the story soon and since you kept pestering; here, I finally updated it! Lol, and you gotta update soon too. Even you seemed to be so diligent at that nowadays. Lol. I love you Ren!

**Drama4zashley-Naley**: Aww. I'm glad you liked the story though. Thank you ; and I hoped you love this chapter too! I'm so flattered that you love everything! Xos

**LucyLucious xx**: Don't worry, there will be a happy ending; or will there? Lol, I know I'm being evil. Don't worry, it's a Troypay after all. Love ya. xos

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**  
**Anniversary**

**Sharpay Evans  
Albuquerque, 08:23 am**

'_That was the clip from yesterday's most anticipated wedding that was suddenly been canceled. The early exit from Troy Bolton's ex, the A-list, Sharpay Evans in tears was already shocking enough and didn't leave us in a reasonable explanation why. The Boltons didn't seem to be in their mansion and their location is still unknown to all of us, including all their family friends. We still hadn't got the details why the wedding is called off, but we'll fill you in with more details later. Stay tuned to E! And this has been an E! News Update_'

Sharpay switched off the TV. Seeing the amount of press in front of Troy's Hollywood manor on the screen, it would be just matter of days when they would discover her and then helicopters would be flying around the house, taking pictures, sending news, making up rumors. What _Guliana Rancic_ and _Ryan Seacrest _said in the news was already all notorious to her; but hearing it all over again on TV—letting people that watches E!; _that include the entire world's inhabitants_; knew about her problem.

"Where are you going?"

That one question that vetoed her from leaving the room, just one step away; she could already gratis herself from the lock of the Boltons who already distinguished about the hearsay on E! and their bunches of affection to just take a deep breath, unearth herself and apparent all the diminutive corners in her mind that had been keeping her up all nighttime squirming all over the bed-not to state the news earlier

"I'm going out" Sharpay answered with a smile

"Take care" Mr. Bolton developed her in a hug and gave a little peck on the zenith of her head; as if she was just like who she was on the last 15 years

"Be careful!" Ms. Bolton called out from the kitchen, still stirring whatever something that Zeke would know the best, in the bowl

Once the back door was completely shut, Mr. Bolton just looked at his wife whose eyes still glued to the door; it was still a big shock that out of the blue Sharpay appeared at Albuquerque, sending-off her dreams at the glam Cali and LA to get back where she started; and now the whole world would probably be looking for her and Troy—just to get some scoop on what was going on in the wedding

"Do you think I should go console her?" Mr. Bolton asked worryingly; despite Sharpay's age that could already take care of her—hey, cut the guy some slack, he always wanted another kid; a daughter; but the circumstance after Troy was never sustaining

Mrs. Bolton shook her head, "We should let her, maybe she'd get better" she smiled, getting back to her stirring as Mr. Bolton sat back down to the couch that minutes ago was sat by him and Sharpay—going back to the last line he'd read from the newspaper

After a few minutes, Mr. Bolton stopped reading and then folded the newspaper neatly before placing it on the table charily. He couldn't help himself but to get another bit about what happened yesterday from _E! News_ or probably every single program that provided the 411 on _Tinsel town_. He knew it wasn't right; he should've waited until Sharpay could open up to them when she was geared up and let them know what was wrong between her and Troy

'_Now, today's topic is about the most anticipated wedding yesterday in LA that was suddenly canceled on the last minute, and for that, today we have the doctors that once took care of The Bolton's and Evans' daughter at Los Angeles Grace Hospital. Good morning Dr. Grey and Dr. Shepherd' _

Even now, the _Larry King Live_ was talking about this; and they even invited Meredith and Derek—still on their doctor's attire; they probably just snatched them right from the hospital just for this dense exclusive an hour interview—because they just looked so apt—and the whole gang was gone too; going incognito on a place not so secret -_LAX_-; and hopefully that whatever they said could be helping Sharpay and Troy to just die away a little for the following weeks; the last thing they needed is paparazzi coming all over to Albuquerque

"It's Aurelia's doctors" Mrs. Bolton pointed out; her eyes were already glued to the TV on the two figures that was sitting still beside the Larry King-not showing any frenzied emotions as they were on Live National TV

'_We all come to know that you both are close with Sharpay and Troy—ever since the US Weekly provided pictures of all of you celebrating Aurelia and Aundrea's birthday; but what about your relationship Troy's fiancé?'_

'_Well…' _Meredith and Derek looked at each other for a second—trying to search the same answer so that they could be in the same pages '_We never could really see the preeminent out from Laura. She was always morose, but she had been with Troy for a long time-and friends come to accept her nevertheless. It's all Troy's abundance, as friends we're just supporting him'_

'_Then what about Sharpay, Troy and Laura's correlation, it must be building tension that suddenly the ex appeared, and we discovered that they were once married; that really took down the press and media with the twins'_

'_Um…'_ they both looked at each other; the point of the interview was to let the world know the truth; but how could they say something as personal as "Troy's still in love with Sharpay and now going after her" no, they wouldn't say that, _'Sharpay is always the one that is trying to build a relationship; since her daughter would be with her and all, but Laura just act like every jealous fiancé would normally' _Derek tried to describe how cranky Laura was as polite as possible

'_What about Aurelia, Aundrea and Laura?' _Larry asked again

'_Aurelia and Aundrea of course acted like any stepdaughter would to a stepmother' _Derek answered for instance, he did actually wanted to added _'And Laura acted like any step mom would like in Cinderella'_ but he restrained himself

'_What about the big question everyone had been wondering about? Were you two there when the wedding was canceled?' _Larry asked—he could really stop asking the hard questions—but that's why he got all his big paychecks

'_Yes' _they both nodded

'_Why is the reason the wedding is canceled? Everyone had been wondering about that… I heard some crazy rumors that Troy fell back in love with Sharpay and getting married with her in a chapel at Las Vegas where Britney was once married in' _Larry King asked; despite he was the King—that question was just stupid! What is she? Chapels at Las Vegas—_Britney Spears_? That just left Mr. Bolton in laughter

'_We can't really say that whole thing is false, but that was obviously a rumor, and just when I think rumors could get any crazier. That is kind of personal, but all we can tell is that Troy and Laura's relationship was never seemed surreal to us, more like a 'rebound girl' and they had been skirmishing a lot-the wedding was actually Laura's idea—despite that we haven't known them very long. Troy and Sharpay… they just really got to go for a quick solve, but it's like a tangled web between them; it's hard to put all the pieces back together' _Meredith explained

'_What about where they are right now?'_ Larry King fixed the papers under his arms; no one sure if he really needed those papers anymore- he was the King

'_We really can't say about that, not that we don't want to. But we really not sure, we are still in contact; but the last few days had been really complicated. But we're sure the press could just leave them for a few weeks'_ said Derek telling them silently _that no one gonna know where they are that easily_

"MOM! DAD!"

A familiar voice called—too familiar but somehow had been missing for such a long period that it hadn't rang on their ears for a time that someone would miss already. Suddenly the stirring stopped, giving complete silence but whatever _Larry King_, Meredith and Derek were talking in Live TV

"Where's Sharpay?" he asked breathlessly, panting and nearly ready to slump himself down to the floor

'_And that was the clip from yesterday's Sharpay Evans'_ _early leave from church_' Larry King announced—getting himself another viewer, Troy Bolton—boy, this episode sure hauled him even more ratings; his paycheck would get some raise

"Troy, what are you doing here!?" his mom quickly made her way towards her son after wiping her hands on a napkin and took off her apron

"I need to find Sharpay" he made out, leaning on the wall as he hardly tried to get a mouthful of air—in spite that the room was filled with plenty of oxygen he could take in

"Well, you just missed her" his mom said disappointedly, "When did you get here?" she bent down to come face to face with him

"2 am" Troy took the glass of water his dad handed him; gulping the liquid down, "You can never count on _Oceanic_… But that's all I got for the day" Troy explained to his parents—what ever happened to hugs and greetings?

His mom just nodded and had a little smile plastered across her face; knowing that line oh-so-proverbial through her ears; just as she knew the music and lyrics of _Vitamin C's Graduation_ through her ears.

The sound of _Larry King_ drew Troy's eyes on the screen once again—making him noticed the presence of Meredith and Derek there. He didn't know that it would be this big—this news was probably even bigger than Paris's exit from jail, or Britney's meltdowns or Nicole's baby. Probably _Tinsel town_ had been bored by _young Hollywood _already

"Oh shit" Troy cursed, deliberately hitting his back of head against the wall—not aware of cursing in front of his parents

"Troy, no cursing!" her mom warned as she got up from bending down and walked up to the kitchen again, "Now, ready to tell us everything that happened?" Mrs. Bolton took her whisk once again as she stared down to her son from the kitchen

"Mom, I just have to find Sharpay, can we talk about this later?" Troy pleaded his mother; he knew it would be hard to get away from this—but it's worth the try

"No, Troy… You canceled your own wedding, flew here, bolted to this house, cursed, and I think you own both of us a-"

"You can explain later" Mr. Bolton gave him the permission to get out, "Troy!" he called out once again—restraining him from leaving the house in one single step, "Take my car" he threw his keys to him—successfully caught by him, followed by a smile before leaving the room

"Jack!" Mrs. Bolton placed one of her hand to her hips; wanting to scold him for what he had done for Troy—maybe Mrs. Bolton has an amnesia that Troy was no longer the kind of guy that would take the '_you're grounded, go to your room, young man_' thing

"I think you would've wanted me to do that if you were Sharpay" Mr. Bolton gave a winning smirk as he just beated his wife in the affectionate game; switching the channel to something that was not talking about what's going on their family

While listening the sound of the _Escalade_ leaving the house, Mrs. Bolton finally smiled at what her husband had done for their son and daughter-in-law—and her husband was right; she would love it if her husband did the same thing

--

The wind rushed once again, brushing through her locks that she had uncaringly placed up in a bun that was surely about to dangle all over her face once again; somehow the green carpet had felt like close to the one she had at home—and she couldn't even memorize where was it anymore, the fact that she had lost a family member close to her heart that she couldn't even feel how a family and a home felt like.

"…I know Aud is there with you both now, in a place much, much better… I guess she deserves some calm after all the bizarres" Sharpay tried not to choke on tears, "And Troy… I guess 9 years changes everything, right?" she knew that no one would respond her—the graveyard was in the condition in every typical graveyards; it was quite, cold and in a way peaceful, "Or I don't know… Maybe paparazzi have an outcome to anyone" she tried to get a joke out of it—forcing to let out a stiff laugh in pain

"Was I that horrible?"

It was her worst nightmare. Was that voice belonged to someone she thought it was? She sure wished that it wasn't true. She didn't need him here, she didn't _want_ him here. She thought he wasn't going anywhere out from LA; especially back where it all started, he was always the one saying that he wanted to move the hell out of there together with her to start an adventurous life. No, eventually this wasn't her worst nightmare; this was her real life—_unfortunately _

She took her deep soothing breaths—the ones Ryan had taught her from his and their mom's yoga classes; Sharpay doubt that Ryan had stopped taking them now—she wiped her tears, and stood up; turning around as she fulfilled the desire to stare down the guy and ready to throw a fit to him

"Was?" she slowly opened her eyes to find her nightmare in front of her; placidly her hair untangled from itself and flew with the gust of wind that had just blown, she let out a scoff—she couldn't deem him, what did he want from her? She can give him her everything to just let her be; and at the same time she felt a certain kind of calm when he was near

"Look, Sharpay… I just need to talk to you—" before she can even say a thing, he decided to do the talking; he knew that after this would come the snapping, yelling and everything _Sharpay-ish_ when it was before the summer after they got together

"No, you are not saying a thing to me! You promised me! You promised me not to come here, I thought—" now it was his turn

"Sharpay! I said that I'd give you time—that's all, I'm not saying anything else than that" Troy defended, was it so hard to buy her 5 minutes?

"Well this is how far you can bear? What about those 9 years you gave me? Why can't this be another one of it? I'm tired trying to get away and every time you're trying to ruin my life once I got a new start!" she scowled, letting out her anger that had been flaming inside of her

"Sharpay, I'm not giving another nine years? Do you ever think how hard to pass 9 years without you? Are you _that_ blind!" he shouted at her—she hadn't seen him doing that since such, such a long time; but that was just shocking to see Troy finally burst out like that, gripping her fore arms in his firm palms

"You're blind, Troy… Do you know how painful it was to watch you cheated on me like that? You're marrying her! It was hitting me every time you're together with her, holding her, kissing her, and even in every step you took into the house we used to live, pretending that I weren't even there, just living in your life! I waited for you nine years ago, not now! It's too late" she cried in depression, squatting as she wanted to reach for her fallen purse but instead she covered her eyes with her palms while choking on sobs

"Sharpay…" Troy bent down on her level, softly touching her arm but that didn't help to soothe

"Get away from me!" she warned him—it was a good thing that the graveyard was vacant at these times, or else having pairs of eyes on them and maybe drawing paparazzi to discover where they were, wasn't quite a well concept

"I'm not marrying her…" he tried to explain once again, "anymore… I didn't-_don't_ want to marry her! She pushed me, Shar…" he could feel her eyes starting to draw into his own deep blue pools, "Why do you think I came back to Albuquerque?" he attempted to convince her, placing his palms on her shoulder, slowly pulling her in a deep hug as she began to sob even harder—it's hard to tell if she was convinced or not

She didn't answer, she didn't know why

"Sharpay, what could I do to make you believe that I never stopped loving you?" he asked in frustration—trying every single method to make her believe that everything he was muttering all came from his heart; it wasn't some kind of flattery love sentences

She sobbed harder as she broke away from his grip—she couldn't say that she's not in love with him anymore; it just seemed that nothing that had been happening seemed to be supporting the concept of them being together—it had already caused much chaos, and publicity; hey_, there's no such thing as bad publicity, that's how Laura puts it_; that they were once again in the same affirm

"Do me this one thing… And if its not enough to proof how much I'm sorry, I'll leave" Troy led out his hand to her, hoping deep, deep inside him that she would just so this last thing with him—his last chance to proof this before it's finally over

Sharpay looked up to trail her sight from his palms to his face—that dearly face that was stricken completely with utter hope and wish. As much as she didn't want everything between them to end—it was just already more than chaos; more than she could take

"Sharpay please, it's the last thing I need to show you before I'm gone" Troy pleaded once again

Reaching for his hand with her; he meekly tangled their fingers together—bringing her up to escort to his car and all Sharpay's eyes could stick to was the writing engraved on the marvel marble stone of her parents' graves; hoping she would get through this soon enough before his delicate smiles, charming plans get into her again and let that all 9 years of trying to forget all of that back to where she started

She closed the door of his father's _Escalade _and told herself that all she had to do was just glued her eyes to the road- or anywhere else beside his eyes and then she was done. That's all, that's it. And with a tissue on his hand offering her, her glistening eyes were lost inside his once again

She took the tissue gratefully then wiped her face as dry as she could. She could feel the tension between them- being in a car with Troy Bolton alone …

She did silently hope that he would convince her enough that he was deeply and truly still love her

* * *

So this chapter is dedicated for the awesome one and only _Ren_, a.k.a **Heyhello**—which by the way, I'm apologizing since I haven't updated my story with her. But it took me years to even update this story, since now I am talking with Catherine, Bethany, Hannah and Pennia at AIM (Just want to give a shout out). Lol. So, sorry for those people who had been waiting; but even it took me until 1 am—tell me if you enjoy this and spare me a kind review! :  
xos


	21. Crystal

**R E M I N I S C I N G**  
_by __Bl1SSFuln3ss_

**Chapter 19 Review Replies**

_Stessa_: I've missed you and Tulle most definitely - mark my word, I shall go to Copenhagen someday, Haha! Thanks for the review, I love you Tess!

_HelloLish_**: **I love you for being those people who instantly reviewed. I haven't told that I love the change of username. I'm sure you've thought this story was discontinued or whatever, or maybe you've forgotten that this even existed. Thanks for the review (:

_princesssamz_: You're welcome, and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting on the update. It has been forever, like, over a year? I also wanna say that I love your stories :) Thank yourself for reviewing

_Drama4Twilight_: They finally meet? Haha, you made it seem like they've been seperated for longer than that, anyway - thanks for the kind review (:

_x j a m e y_: Oh gosh the last chapter wasn't exactly angst yet - I think this chapter is more angst and more fluff at the same time, but oh well I'll let you be the judge of that. I feel like apologizing a hundred times for the lack of updates, some of you might thought that I'm dead or something. Haha, I do love your stories, I haven't seen your updates in awhile as well, I might've been gone but I kept an eye for stories that I love. Tell me if I did okay in this chapter? This should be the last chapter, though (:

_..x._: Jas! Yeah smoker, psh, we do talk about you - Sam and I - Haha, you might aswell think I'm dead, right? Meh, somehow it always means more to me when Troyellas read my story - and you're just saying it's awesome because you're like, one of my best friends Jas, gosh. In case this is Sam though, I love you Sam and miss our emailing thing (: Tell Jas if her msn been hacked, get a new one because I need to catch a lot up with her - like she doesn't know. I'm glad that you two, reconcile (?) as well. Love you both x

_heyhello_: Ren, duh! How could I not give the last chapter to you. You're like my best best best friend whom got all spastic talking about Jackson and Ashley haha, and stalking Zac (: Haha, reading your review made me realize it has been like almost a year since I updated, this is almost summer again! Haha, isn't that just so - weird? Lol and I'm glad we're still friends seeing how long it's been. Of course Troy won't marry the female doggy, chill out - if I did that to him, both you and Troy would hunt me down and I don't want to die yet - I LOVE YOU, get online, I wanna talk to you about something (;

_CJMx_: Oh my gosh Catherina, it has been just forever since we've talked in AIM - what did happen? I MISS YOU, you need to get online, hm, we do have twitter but still, it's nothing compared with our conferences with everyone else. I could still remember the talk about Pennia and the sword that one night. We so need to talk I could cry.

_LoveiflifeLifeisLove_: Hey there, ha, of course there should be Troypay no no there shall be no Troy and Laura, that should be icky and you get to find the wonders of Troy convincing his love again - only if Troypay does really happen in the movies (: Thanks for the review

_x3x-MUSiC-is-LIFE-x3x_: Haha whether you read it or not, you do review my chapters and that makes me happy because you're just the best friend I do love (: I miss you too, we should talk pretty pretty soon and your parents and dinner seem to always interrupt, yes? Haha, karma - somehow

_troypay-zashley-4ever_: Haha, did I build the tension alright at the last chapter? Oh well, this would pretty calm everything down since it's like, the last chapter but thanks for the kind review anyway, I know I hadn't been the best updater ever (: but tell me what you think?

_Clotisy_: I'm sure the reason we are so attracted to Sharpay is because of her stuborness and the fact that she's skin-tone-compatible with Troy freaken Bolton (like you've said before). Oh gosh, I miss reading your long fan girl review, I truly do - you have no idea, you're like one of the best reviewers out there and I adore you for that. Yes Troy Bolton whom the fan girls adore shall find a way. I know I haven't been updating much and people might not truly forgive me not haven't been updating this far - it'll be nice to have someone still sticking to the story though, thanks (:

_SeBabGr_: The fact that you reviewed twice makes me smile so wide that I am glad I could finally update this - Thank you and you have no idea how much I love your stories aswell (:

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**  
**Crystal**

Sharpay had no idea what was Troy planning to do. He had been driving all over the neighborhood and she had no idea where he was taking her - mainly because she hadn't been in Albuquerque for quite a while. She wanted to complain about it, wanting to just tell him to stop with it already and just let her be.

The sky had turned paler and moved since the time that everyone called '_a sunny side day_'. Sharpay kept her eyes of what's stilled across the window; she didn't dare to take a peek on what's going on with Troy. She didn't dare to look inside his love or lust that filled his eyes. Because she wanted to get over him, but he just wouldn't let her.

A slam from the other side of the car snapped her up, there they were in a middle of nowhere and the dreadful thing was that it was starting to get dark, the fog was starting to fall and blurring her vision. She got out from the car herself and looked up to see that they were shielded by a wide-spread leaves shadowing the almost damp soft green carpet.

"Troy, it's going to rain!" she shouted, leaning in front of the door – a witty response that she'd rather stay there

Yet, he ignored her words and took her hand to come with him. That firm touch of him brought her to take step after step down the hill they parked the car and to the sight of a small hut placed in the middle of nowhere surrounded by grass

She remembered this place a little too clearly. That hut was there since God knows when; and it was since elementary school or something when they used to play there since the carnival came to town and build it there as for a temporary thing. The adventure they took once the carnival got them bored; and their path sent them to the hut. But they've never actually set a foot inside the hut until the place was completely abandoned - afraid that it might've been possessed by someone.

The rain was starting and Sharpay couldn't believe that Troy was still dragging her out there to that little old wooden hut. They knew it was abandoned, the hill with its field had always been too, ever since the carnival never came back into town; consequently they never knew whom the hut belonged to, exactly – unless than _their_ illegal childish consent of ownership. They have never figured it out anyway, because it was empty when they had found it and no one had proclaimed it as their prized possessions - not like there's anything valuable there except for the memory it held.

Sharpay held back gasped when Troy let her in and everything she could remember was still placed there. The hut only have a room and a small corner of the room held stacks of shelves. Troy and Sharpay once brought a scruffy old carpet and Troy had moved a small mattress for one back when they spent almost everyday there. It was always the place whenever they needed to get out from the world. A quite, abandoned field was the perfect scene.

"Troy, why are you doing this?" Sharpay ripped her eyes from the carving of '_Troypay_' on the wooden walls; finally turning to Troy who was still taking his shoes off before he can stain the carpet with the muddy grass streaks he had picked up from scraping the ground a little too deep when they went there

"Doing what?" he asked innocently

"Bringing me here, taking me here back, everything to convince me coming back home with you to LA… This thing, why are you doing this thing that's wasting our time? I told you no more than once, so why you kept coming back?" Sharpay spilled

"It's not wasting our time" he stated simply, almost like he was avoiding anything to answer it

Troy revealed the wooden floor once he exposed the carpet as far as he can. Pulling out a little hook from the floor, he found a box placed on the small space hidden under the floor. Blowing all the dust from it, she could see the carved '_S.E & T.B_' on the old wooden box. Suddenly Sharpay felt herself shrinking in time

"I know, we promised to open this on our wedding day…" Sharpay moved closer to Troy, "But we did miss it already, so… I think we should open this…" Troy handed the box to her and shakily she took it on her own hand. She, herself wasn't so sure, she was scared as hell

That maybe that box contain her feelings

-

Sharpay fixed herself against the leather of his father's car while Troy attempted to dry his hair by shaking his hair lightly, careful not to splatter excess of water to her sitting beside him. She glanced back at the opened box. They hadn't rummaged through it thoroughly, but they found an old cassette, so now they were… moments of hearing their own voices back when they were just 7

"Are you ready?" Troy asked on Sharpay's stiff self—she pretty much knew that it wasn't because the cold that was overwhelming her slowly by seconds; but she managed to nod, "Here it goes"

With that, Troy pushed in the cassette and waited patiently for it to play as the cassette began roughly before,

'_Hey there'_ a much younger version of Troy's voice came, '_Hi!'_ followed quickly by her little angelic sound

'_Don't you think it's weird to say hello to yourself?'_ Troy asked

'_No, we're recording it, now stop it!'_

Sharpay chuckled and couldn't believe what she was saying back then, the day in that year was a blur inside her memory; the fun she had with Troy back then had never left her head. She had kept a few mental polaroids of him and her fooling around the little city back then. And now that she was hearing herself, amused, the pictures were starting to resurface.

'_Okay, moving along… This would be heard in like… a loooong time… That is, if Troy didn't cheat taking the time capsule back' _Sharpay's voice filled the silent air between them

'_Hey, I will not' _Troy's voice butted in_, 'So, what're you putting inside the box?'_

'_Troy, it's a time capsule!'_ Sharpay defended

'_Whatever, its shape is still a box nonetheless!'_ Troy fought back

'_Guys suck!_' the small voice of Sharpay told, _'You even brought that stupid plane of yours!'_

'_Hey, at least I got something'_ Troy remembered wanting to put in his basketball and whining of getting a bigger box so his ball would fit it, but Sharpay had smacked him and he brought he miniature plane instead,_ 'What are you even trying to place in here?'_ Troy asked

'_This locket your grandma gave me. It's still looks old on me, maybe I'll get it when I'm bigger'_ Sharpay told, _'Troy! Don't put our picture at the bottom!'_ Sharpay complained

'_Like it matters, Shar!'_ He complained back, _'Where's your letter anyway?' _

'_Here!'_ she squealed, '_Put everything in!_' she ordered

'_Okay, jeez'_

She squealed, '_So when actually can we get this back?'_ Sharpay's voice asked

'_I don't know…'_ Troy trailed, _'At our wedding day? That would be nice'_ he suggested

'_Why?'_ she reasoned

'_Because if we wait any longer, we'll be married and then too busy with our 9 kids!'_ Troy complained

'_That actually makes sense__'_ Sharpay's voice lightened up

Sharpay rolled her eyes and her childlike manner back then. 9 kids didn't make sense to her now.

'_Well… we better get to lunch. She's Sharpay'_ Troy told

'_And he's silly Troy'_ Sharpay's voice squealed

'_And__ this is our time box recording'_ Troy said

'_Capsule, Troy!'_ Sharpay's voice butted in, _'Gee, we sounded like Fashion Polices'_

'_Whatever Shar'_ Troy's voice sounded _as if_ he didn't care

'_Oh god you're just so dumb, Troy__'_ she giggled

'_Come here you!'_ Troy's voice sounded distant and more distant by the second, followed by Sharpay's fading out giggles and laughs

…

Troy turned to Sharpay, not sure what to say after that. Sharpay just stared at the huge oak tree where they had first parked his father's car. The rain hitting the windshield hard was the only sound going on between them

"Sharpay…" he called out, and she turned her head to him to meet his blue shining eyes, and in that particular moment, she refused to believe that she had never succeeded to quit him despite 9 years they grew apart

"It was a time capsule, Troy…" Sharpay silently spoke—getting a chuckle out of him and she gave out a small smile

"Sharpay, my feelings never went away" He told her with all his might

She stayed silent after his confession "But I'm too afraid to come pass this phase between us, Troy. I'm afraid to let you in once again, get my heart to thrown away and stomped to the ground. Maybe I'm not ready to have you in my life… yet. And I don't know if I will ever be again" Sharpay stared on her thighs, she didn't dare to get Troy's expression,

"Don't completely let me off the hook; I've done a lot of wrong things…" But he was cut

"What if Laura wasn't a mistake? What if maybe you're just supposed to be with her and this was all just a twist, Troy? Maybe you're supposed to be with her from the beginning" She fought silently- not sure of why she was saying this; she wanted deeply just to accept his apology already, but she had an undyingly urge to know, hear what he had got to say

"Sharpay, Laura will never get my heart skipping beats, she never had me impatient to see her, she never love my kids just like you and mostly… she never loves me the way you did" Troy explained - what was that? Taken from a sappy love story somewhere?

"That's great, Troy. But…" Again; why can't she just shut up when she wanted to? _Stop fighting_, Sharpay told herself

"There are no buts, Shar… I lov—need you and that's that. There's no Laura or anyone in my heart, it belongs to you from the right beginning. You're just trying not to accept it with the mistakes in the past. We can move pass this, you're afraid to get your heartbroken again, but I know I won't do anything to do it 'cause…" Troy told her sincerely

"You did the last time" She looked sadly to the guy before her eyes

"It was a misunderstanding Sharpay. I never loved her and never will. Whatever life and jerk I've become these past years without you is not me, Sharpay! It was a horrible timing and place; I never wanted that, I never even wanted her in our life" He wished she could just believe him already—because he was exposing everything he felt and she seemed to hold on to the fact that she was going to get her heartbroken once again if she took a chance, "I don't know what can convince you, but I never stopped caring for you…"

"Do you really?" Sharpay asked truly, a glint of hope was shining inside her chocolate eyes

"Shar…" Troy moved closer and ran his fingers on her damped blonde locks, "Anyone with a half brain could see…" When his palms met a certain spot on the back of her head, he pulled her closer to his face—against his slow hot breaths, he whispered, "I love you"

And that finally slipped his mouth, their lips met. He had missed her too much- too much that he could bear. He realized that these days he had to have her for himself. He needed more than his lips crashing into hers. He needed more hope to know that once again she was fully his, he needed to know that this was all real

"You're calling me…" she managed to escape, but followed with a gasp when his mouth moved down to a sensitive spot on her neck, "a moron, Troy" she made him aware he was insulting her in a way

"I'm calling you anything…" he stopped for a moment- the heat of love inside of him vanishing for a second, "To get you back with me, Sharpay" his eyes gleamed with desire and sincerity as they stare her down

Sharpay spilled the truth; "What if we stumble back to a situation even worse than this" she looked in the future complications that were having chances of not occurring

"This is not worse" His voice hoarse and low as his lips made contact with her neck while his hand snaked on her neck and pulled her closer, "It's not bad" He moved to her cheek, "Not at all" He looked inside her glazing eyes, his fingers softly stroking her cheeks

Then she realized

_This_ was wrong

These sweet, sugary, romantic talks were soon turning into lust. And she didn't want that

He was driving her into the point where she was helpless to say _no_—to which had she spent 9 years trying to work on it; at least that's what she thought. She didn't want him using sex just to get her back. She didn't want to overlook whether it was love or just lust

And the fact that now she couldn't tell. She didn't want this to happen between them. She didn't want to fall off the wagon with him all over again. She wasn't ready. But he was making it harder for her to handle; and to breathe

She can't breathe

_Now._

"Stop it, Troy" she quickly stated before his hands and mouth could get farther, "Just stop looking at me…!" She fought the lust heating up in her stomach - she knew it wasn't right. That wasn't right. She thought they were getting over each other together

In return, she received a confused look, "I told you I am not ready yet. I'm afraid it won't work just like it did last time. And you pushing me over the edge with lust to convince me I'm ready are _not_ helping anything" Her words mingled with the hard drips of rain against the windshield, "And I… I can't breathe; I can't breathe with you looking at me like that!" She announced to him

Troy didn't stop. He didn't stop staring, in fact he watched her so intense that she couldn't take it anymore. She quickly captured his lips for a kiss, a mind-blowing kiss where it was those moments she would remember for the rest of her lives. She didn't get how he had turned her against her own statement with just a single stare

He parted them both and somehow proving her that it wasn't the lust that was between them

He just stared - still and immobile, he didn't say anything. And she just watched him back; not sure of anything else she could do in front of him.

The sky was getting darker, and thunders was heard constantly every a minute or so. She couldn't tell if it was a perfect moment for both of them- but she didn't want this to happen right here and now. She wanted some breathing space, not right there, and not now. She wanted to wait.

She sat upright and raised her feet to the leather seat, watching the rain fell down towards her as if it was prevented by the windshield of Jack Bolton's_ Cadillac Escalade__—_any effort to not being drawn to his intent electric blue eyes. She bit her bottom lip; she could still taste how his lips felt against it

The rest of the car gradually settled into the cool stillness of rain. The heat was dying and the shadows crept closer, no longer held at bay by the warmth and hot sensation of their actions earlier

Troy decided he had to try. He wondered what Sharpay would think if she knew he felt more fear asking this question than he had the first time

"Marry me, Shar?"

She heard that before. When they had just graduated from high school right away—it had been in a place much sweeter than in this insurmountable condition. She thought she was prepared, but she wasn't—so she ran out from the car; slamming the door as hard as she could

To the rain, she felt each drops slowly wetting her more and more. The gusts of wind that huge oak tree's leaves made wasn't helping—cold was the last thing she needed. Oh no, him coming out from the car was the last thing she needed

"I need you" his voice was low and rough

"Are you sure?"

"I freaking asked you to marry me for the second time. How sure am I?" he asked her back

"Troy…"

"I know you said you weren't ready for this again, but I know we never stopped loving each other. I know we do" Troy made his voice clear through the rain

"Whether I love you or not doesn't matter" Sharpay told him back—did he even know the meaning that she still needed time? Plenty of time; but he didn't want to waste any

"It's all that matters!" Troy facted from his own opinion—he would get through whatever until he finally convinced her to

"I won't marry you, Troy. Not when I know I'm not ready. Give me time. When the time is right, I'd… I'd say yes. I want to take things between us slow, Troy. I'm not saying I don't want to be with you. I need you to convince me, with time… Not just with your words, Troy" She stuttered as she tried to get him look things on her perspective

"When I'm with you, I feel a kind of calm I've never felt in my life. I'm tangled up in you and it feels right. Like it was meant to me… I love you Shar, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say it to you again" the backs of her eyes stung and she bit her bottom lip—_maybe words are enough to convince her_

Sharpay couldn't take it anymore, seeing the shining devotion from his eyes, she smiled and looked up at him, "I've missed you" right now, she was glad that the rain hid her tears, "but not enough to make me re-marry you" she added

For the first time in a long time, she heard him genuinely laughed and his dimples dented his cheeks, "You haven't missed me any more than I've missed you. I've been one miserable shit head"

He drew her for another kiss, his fingers running smoothly on her damped hair. Creating another heated sensation between the falling raindrops between them

He finally settled in to stop and do things her way—anything to make this work, "What does this mean?" he asked her, his voice low and hoarse, their noses pressed side by side as he enquired her

"We wait. Wait for me until I'm convinced that love is all that matters" She offered him, and he sealed her deal with a peck on her lips as his hands wrapped around her waist,

"I'll wait forever" He reassured her, "Just as long as it's you I'm waiting for"

"I'm glad you came here, Troy" she said randomly as she looked up to the coat of leaves from the oak tree

"Me too" his voice low as it mashed with the rain, taking her hand and dragged her towards the Escalade, opening the back door for her—he was going to put all his might to convince her. Then quickly got into as well…- he couldn't wait, meeting their daughter; just to tell everything's gonna be alright from now on.

Sharpay stared softly at the only man that made her heart flutters, smiling slightly to him. She placed her hand on his cheek, giving him a sweet, chaste kiss. And when about she was about to withdraw, he pressed even harder to her lips… Then he pulled her even closer to him, ready to throw their damped clothes off

She didn't know why she blew up on him earlier for convincing her to stay with him…

But all that she could sum up now was that she's glad that he came to Albuquerque, home.

* * *

I have to thank every single person that have stick with me through this story, it has been years and that I've finished this far felt as if I've accomplished so much and this chapter is dedicated to Sierra (_xXsierraXx_), who has reminded me that I do need to update my stories

**THE END **- but how does an epilogue sounds?


	22. Epilogue

_by iyesh  
_**Epilogue**

"How's the sex going?"

That question definitely worked more effectively than what her coffee had been doing -waking her up and failing miserably- and she swore she nearly spitted out the sizzling liquid swimming in her mouth.

"Meredith!" she exclaimed- she should've known better, that when it came to Meredith; the subject was either- medical or sex. And in this early Tuesday morning, it's the second topic, considering that Sharpay did not share the same passion about the first with her friend. "That wasn't polite" She facted to the girl who seemed to be busy flipping a patient's chart back and forth.

She waved her hand. "Don't be such a prude. We all know you're not one."

"If he's not any good as he used to, it's rubbish." A masculine sound came up between the two women, leaning in to give Meredith a peck then restrained himself as he saw Dr. McKenzie deadly staring at them behind Sharpay's and Meredith's backs.

"Good morning to you too, Derek." Sharpay greeted waiting to be returned with one of his charming smiles.

The mystery of Derek Shepherd's hair - even this middle of a busy day, his hair looked better than Sharpay's best hair day. It's one of those things that keeps Meredith is happy about too.

"Shepherd, OR 2; code blue—we need you." Dr. McKenzie ordered him out as she stood up to her 'no public affection under her watch' code. The twinkle in her eyes luring away the wrinkles she had; hiding the years dealing with sick people that had taken its toll on her. Dr. McKenzie had seemed stricter after she got back from the exchange_. _She probably had heard everything she needs to hear about Derek and Meredith back from Seattle. "The artery just burst."

Sharpay winced. "That doesn't sound pleasant."

"Wanna scrub in?" Derek Shepherd flashed one of his famous dreamy smiles.

"Maybe later" Meredith informed as Derek ran quickly for the elevator before his patient actually die. "You haven't answered the question…" She turned to Sharpay, crushing her rising hopes that Meredith was distrated and had decided to let the matter go.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not even sleeping in the same room as him, not even in the same floor. We have a kid in the house." She admitted frustratedly at that question, "Now how in the world I would know?" She cleared her point.

"My God" Meredith stopped their stroll in front of the stairs beside the receptionist. She took her hand off the baluster and rested it on her hips. "Almost 2 months in the same house as him, and you haven't slept together…" Sharpay spent 9 years without sex with him; she clearly had some self control. "All this anticipation, it'll better be worth it. How could you stand it? Both of you practically ooze sexual tension whenever the two of you laid eyes on each other. Like you're undressing each other with your eyes."

"I'm not someone who gets wasted then wake up naked to a man I evidently do not know, Mer…" She pointed the fact that she wasn't anything like Meredith—though her bad habit was done with her on and off fling with Derek, "Not even a kiss goodnight." Sharpay announced in pride. "I didn't even want to live with him if his mother hadn't forced me to move with him—I figured it would be good for Aud too. I really want to take things slow."

"I know that I like his hair and it was fate." She defended, slipping her pen inside her pocket.

"Yeah, what's with the other drunken strangers you slept with that hadn't turned out to be your boss?"

But Meredith ignored her and shifted to the topic back in hand. "You're really trying to work this out… I'm proud, 2 months without falling of the wagon… That's-" Meredith started to walk up the stairs. Sharpay had the feeling she was about to praise her self control but instead she declared, "…unbearable."

"I am trying to work things out with him. And sex would just blur everything. We'll get caught up in the moment and forget the real important issues." Sharpay paused a little, as if she was hesitating to tell what she had in mind, "Although, we sort'a did it the day we made up in his dad's car, the one when you and Derek looked oh-so-fabulous with _Larry King_" Sharpay added hoping to distract Meredith by the last part.

But like the other times, Meredith didn't miss it. "And you said you didn't know if he was as good in bed as he used to!" Meredith let out a frustrated statement—followed by a look from Sharpay, "Okay, I know I said _'bed'_, and cars doesn't count; but sex is sex" Meredith used air quotes with her free hand while one clutching the patients' chart, "And it was his father's car for god's sake! I know you must be happy that you just made up; but I don't think his dad would be pleased to step in his old car oozing sex smell."

"I think I know that." Sharpay informed – she had enjoyed the doctor's friendship for some time now so the prospect of her leaving is too depressing to think about. "So… When are you going back to Seattle?" Sharpay asked—she didn't want to say goodbye too fast; but it would be nice to throw a little surprise farewell party before they got back to their own lives in Seattle

"Well, Dr. McKenzie has gone back here. Derek and I would be staying here for 2 more weeks, tops" Meredith informed. "I hope I can stay longer."

"Sure… Derek's wife not here to glare down both of your backs here." Sharpay said; receiving a deadly glare from Meredith, "Jesting! I'm gonna miss you—probably I would fly all the way to Seattle if I had cancer." Sharpay smiled, "Would be better if both of you can stay though."

"Don't joke with cancer" Meredith scolded. Sharpay would've probably known that already but she was never in the pressure of taking out someone's malignant tumor or anything like that — so, she didn't comment, "And we can't stay here. Apparently Derek owns a $2 million hand, my Chief would literally have a cardiac arrest if he moved to another hospital." She just indirectly said that Derek was the best neuron/spinal surgeon across the country which Sharpay was well aware of. "Aud would be back from school soon." Meredith glanced on her watch.

"I'm not picking her up from school today, Troy is." Sharpay watched her steps even closer.

"Kathleen hasn't come back from her sick niece?" Meredith asked, and Sharpay shook her head, "So why are you here?"

"Well…" Sharpay tugged her black shawl over her shoulders to keep her warm, "I haven't been feeling well lately. It's probably not big, just a few case of vomiting and nausea. It's been happening for almost a week or so; that's why I haven't been in work." She admitted, "Troy called Derek earlier today to book me an appointment. I'll just probably get some supplements. You don't have do a check up on me or anything."

"There's nothing wrong with that. He's concerned." Meredith gave the patient's chart to the nurse behind the desk and started to stroll to the other direction towards the big bridge that connected to the other wing of the hospital.

Like a magician pulling a bunny out of thin air Sharpay quickly two tickets. "Yeah… Also to give you guys tickets to this week's big game."

"I'll see if I can keep my shifts in schedule for that." Meredith smiled widely as she shoved the tickets into the pocket of her coat. "So… When was your last period?"

"Why you ask?" Sharpay's eyebrows mashed together; one minute they were talking about her sex life and now she's stepping into personal boundaries – it wasn't as if Sharpay was uncomfortable discussing things with her friend, who is of course a doctor, it was just that it kind of caught her off.

"Because…" Meredith drew a long breath before finally stopped walking once again and faced her. "I'm thinking that you might be pregnant."

/

"Oh hey" Derek quickly greeted the little blonde releasing her father's grip to run towards him; ready to envelop him in a big hug—and once was caught, he picked up the girl, twirled for her delight and asked "How was school?"

"Kids are mean. I'd rather be here." Aud frowned as she wrapped into Derek more. "Aul's friends are nice though—the ones who are not at the basketball team. They say I'm just like her, just kind of, different." She quickly turned her frown upside down and her blue eyes gleamed in twinkle, "You washes after you touched blood and all that stuffs right?" she made sure before clinging to him again

"We use gloves, honey. Hey Troy" Derek cocked his head at him as if he just noticed him being there.

"So, how's Sharpay?" Troy snuck both of his hands into the pockets of his jeans then flashed a smile to his daughter once she caught his gaze.

"Meredith ran some tests and apparently she's fine but you're going to be ecstatic to hear the news." At the sound of Derek's delight in his tone, Troy felt rejoiced that she was fine.

"What news?"

Before Derek could tip out any hints to Troy—Meredith came out of nowhere to plant a chaste kiss on Derek before he could spill anything. She knows that he would not spill the fact that she is pregnant for that is not his responsibility to do so since Troy has not been officially her husband but he might as well and Derek might to something just as stupid.

"That she's extremely well." Meredith clung to Derek's arm and curled her fingers onto the material of his coat to keep him from giving anything away. "Hey are you excited your dad's going to be bring home another trophy?" Meredith tried to make the girl feel a little better- she knew that kids could get envious easily by the kind of parents she has and the media that was still rounded on them; and in results, be mean to the girl despite going to a private school where all parents are just as opulent as hers.

"Sure, no pressure." Troy grinned and dimples dented his cheeks—his grin quickly soften as he spotted Sharpay a few feet away from them.

Sharpay's head felt dizzy once again. She caught his eyes; at least now she knew why—she wasn't sure if she was going to tell him now. When they had promised to try making it work before actually plunging in a real serious marriage all over again- she didn't want to zoom even more media on them; not with a pregnancy news that is.

The instant she told him she was pregnant, he would insist to marry her. Because it was the right thing to do since he would feel duty bound to take care of another of his child being carried and because he thinks they were ready for it. However she wasn't.

She felt for a second she was about to tumble back from her reeling head as her mind tried to wrap around the fact there is another kid developing inside of her. She had just lost one and now granted with another. What if she can't take care of this one right? She felt as if she was going to faint before Troy put a hand on her back, drawing small circles, "Are you okay?" he whispered silently- not wanting Aud to worry about her mother as he was already doing now.

Sharpay nodded and shut her eyes real tight for a second—trying to gain composure. Maybe it was bad to stay up late at night trying to get back in track for work since missing it wouldn't help her keeping it; especially after Troy had yelled to the vice president of the store by the phone when she told she couldn't afford Sharpay taking a few one-too-long-sick leave.

All Troy allowed her to do was simple soccer mom works, and not even the hard exhausting works —like baking or help her do her science project or bake muffins to bring to class— until she felt better, that was how long she's capable of taking it. It's not like they needed her to work; Troy's income with contracts he had signed with advertisements and the Lakers had probably topped any A-List actor's paychecks. But she just felt so restless without anything else to do in the house. Not with their housekeeper and gardener doing all the work, leaving nothing for her.

While Troy guided Sharpay to have a seat and studied her pale face, Meredith knew that Troy was ready to be a dad of another child. Derek shot Meredith a concerned look but Meredith ran her tests and the problem was just that she was carrying a being in her womb. And she was just getting used to paparazzi's blinding shutters following everywhere they went and pounding shouted questions.

"Sharpay's fine. She's just stressful because of work, media you both get after coming back from Albuquerque." Meredith had agreed to help Sharpay keeping the news of her pregnancy away from Troy until she decided to tell him herself. She knew he had freaked out about her being unwell and she didn't want to distract him for the game she figured the news could wait until he brought victory to the Lakers and it would give her more time preparing herself for Troy's reaction.

Troy knew it didn't explain all the symptoms but he didn't want to make Aud worried about anything and Meredith said she's just fine – her blood tests told that everything's fine.

"One more thing I think Mer forgot to mention—" Meredith quickly pinched Derek's arm to again shut him up and flashed a grin to the couple—she felt bad about Troy worrying too much but he knew that doctors wouldn't purposely left anything important out if there was really something wrong.

"To just keep an eye on her" She covered Derek's unfinished sentence—she hadn't gotten the time to tell Derek that Sharpay didn't want to tell Troy until after the game this weekend.

"I told you I could take a cab today" Sharpay sat straight on the waiting bench. If Troy was already this over-protective when she was just feeling a little sick; wonder how he would be if he knew she was pregnant, he would drive her nuts.

"Hospital's just a few blocks away from the school" Troy helped Sharpay up to her feet—it was a good thing she wore flats today and carried with her an over-sized black glasses- not wanting to give media much sight on how pale her complexion was.

"How's my little girl doing?" Sharpay opened her arms to let the blonde girl wrapped her arms around her and Derek hesitated if she could handle Aud's weight; which made her tumble a little, but managed to balance before anyone could help her

"Are you okay?" Her little girl asked as she glued her forehead to her mother making Sharpay moved up to kiss her nose. "You don't seem okay."

"I am okay… It's just stress, honey. It'll shake off. You're getting so big for me to hold you now." Troy, concerned took Aud off her mother's grip and placed her back down to her feet. It's a good thing that Aud is beginning to be such a Daddy's girl and could be tangled off from Sharpay's back easier. Sharpay didn't mind really, she realized that she wanted to catch up all the lost years.

Aud grabbed his Dad's hand and walked towards the front door with Meredith and Derek tagging along. And when they could spot the blinding flashing lights from the glass door, Sharpay snuck her hand into Troy's arms.

"Thanks, Mer, Derek" Sharpay smiled gratefully. "See you this weekend."

"Take care of this little girl. We'll be missing you, dear…" Derek patted Aud's head then lightly pinched her cheek. She giggled.

Meredith smiled widely. "Um… Sharpay, I do think you might want to come to the hospital tomorrow" Meredith had told her earlier about checking the baby's heartbeat and made an appointment for a sonogram "Um… well, yeah…" Meredith couldn't cover when Troy and Aud gave her suspicious looks—but Derek just smirked.

Sharpay has to tell him sooner or later.

/

Troy made his way on the dark, vacant and roomy hallway to escape the kitchen as soon as he grabbed another bite of Sharpay's famous chocolate chip cookies. He had found Sharpay earlier in the day with her old apron and their flour-covered daughter in the kitchen after an exhausting day of practice.

He had almost gave in to break his promise and kiss Sharpay senselessly when Aud had told him that Sharpay and her had been baking the cookies for his big game tomorrow. Then he thought over regretting ever agreeing to taking it slow if it wasn't the only way to convince her that he was going to do whatever it takes for her to take him back.

The sight of her rumpled hair, flour covered hands and cheeks had swelled his heart.

He was utterly in love with the woman and she didn't have the slightest right of mind to acknowledge it. He realized it would get some work on making her trust him but a man could only take so much agony in waiting.

However, his steps stopped when he heard some faint sounds, looking around if anyone was to caught him stealing cookies from the pantry at midnight. He was beginning to think that the house was too big for 4 people to live in; in addition that Kathleen was still in Utah with her sick niece that now the occupancy of the house had reduced to 3 - not counting the cook who stays only in the day.

The next minute he found himself looking at Sharpay legs tangling in the weirdest angles, her face bent down the living room's toilet. He frowned. He thought that Meredith said she was just stressed out. He had had a hunch that something else was going on.

He removed one of the death grip she had to the edge of the porcelain and took her hand in his. He held the blonde locks when she bawled out another pour of bile. Sharpay's grip to his skin finally loosened and with his assistance, she got up to the sink to wash her mouth.

"Are you okay?" He made sure.

"I'm fine." She replied casually, shooting him a smile before wiping the back of her hand to her mouth—He didn't like that smile, that particular look that was giving him doubts to believe her statement—and he _wanted_ to believe what she said. But it seemed like she was more trying convincing herself than him.

_"I'm fine"_

/

"Dad!"

A faint shout and the burning ray of sunlight blocked by her shut eyelids bothered her sleep. Sharpay didn't want to get up; she knew she had to; especially the fact that the today is Troy's big game. But something was keeping her to stay in bed.

The bed felt warmer than it had ever been, the sheets tangled around her feet was just the right and she was at ease. She let out a deep sigh before preparing herself to face the sunlight. She felt so comfortable that morning—it was the usual chirping birds and morning gust, but there was no single sore muscle in her today. Maybe she'd use sex as a stress reducer more often.

Wait.

Sex?

She turned to her side to find an annoyed twitch on Troy's sleeping face. She knew he was probably bothered by the noises too. Sharpay cursed herself personally for falling off the wagon with him—there goes her celibate days. She couldn't stop smiling though that she found herself naked with Troy Bolton on her side and the fact hadn't sink into her mind until a few minutes ago. Meredith would totally crack on this one.

She remembered everything about the passionate love making the other night. Slow and caring, filled with love. He didn't rush her and he had asked her plenty of times to make sure that he would not go with the task if she did not wish to. He reminded her of the promise she made him keep but she was beyond caring, she wanted to feel his love once again. The gentlest touch of his made her felt so cherished she hadn't been able to refuse as much as her mind screamed to remind her that it was not yet the time. Not when he was just seeing how horrid she was with her head bent on the toilet but that didn't seem to burn off his passion. She wondered how she could've resisted that long when he was so good beckoning her towards his bed.

Sharpay carefully removed Troy's possessive grip from the covers just above her hip and it seemed to be the one thing that disturb him the most that he jolted up. But his face turned all tender when he saw her figure on his arms. Sharpay couldn't help but to return the smile back instead of regretting that she was beginning to sleep with him again but she didn't.

In fact it had been so blissful she couldn't find a pang of regret anywhere.

"Mom! I can't find Dad in his…" The little blonde girl stopped in her tracks when she saw her parents on her mother's bed; only to be hidden under the rich chocolate quilt. "Find him"

Sharpay turned deep red as she fixed herself in a sitting position and took the quilt to cover all exposed skin as much as possible attempting to not let her daughter see her dad touching her in all inappropriate places. Troy cleared his throat awkwardly and gripped the quilt that covered half of his toned abdomen.

Aud then closed the door softly with a deep hot blush on her face—awkwardly trying to push away the state of undress she just found her parents in.

Sharpay let out a sigh and let her head fell to the plush pillow. She kept her gaze on the ceiling and refused to turn to Troy. She could still remember his blue eyes that get all sexy and alluring on mornings. She knew she's attached once she got lost in those eyes.

"You should get ready" Sharpay muttered; still refusing to look at him.

Troy exhaled and jumped off from bed, picking up his boxer that was scattered with other pieces of clothing they tore the night before. Troy glanced on Sharpay and caught her blushing deep red as she awfully tried to keep her sight on the nightstand.

He smiled as he thought about her still being shy that he was naked in front of her. He recalled the morning they first slept together but it was kinda of amusing that she still felt that modest after the things they had done overnight.

She'll get used to it eventually once he properly moved her to reside on his room tonight.

/

_Swish_

The buzzer went off and the crowd roared. Sharpay swore it was more than everything she could take on. She had been feeling kind of sick and light headed since she walked into the gym, but she didn't want to ruin Troy's big night. And she still couldn't help but flashed Troy the biggest smile she could put on when she still felt dizzy by the crowd and noises

"And that last buzzer shot signed it. Congratulations to the Lakers"

The announcer couldn't even contain his own joy. It was almost amusing how Troy kept winning game by game hands down. And he had aced this one easily—for once everyone could ignore his personal life with Sharpay more to his tricks of abilities.

Sharpay saw that Chad had ran up towards the end of the court to grasp Taylor in his hands. Kelsi was hugging Jason who seemed to be so contented with everything. Gabriella and Ryan was congratulating Zeke who was holding that model he was dating and Aud was already with his father being mockingly measured up to not be measured too different from size of the trophy.

"Are you okay?" Derek called out from the noises as she noticed Sharpay's pale complexion.

"I'm fine. It's the noise and the heat." Sharpay shook her head to try to clear her vision but things around her turned into more of a blur the noises turned louder. She rose from her seat and felt that she was enveloped to a hug.

"You did awesome" She smelled Troy's scent as she closed her eyes feeling his sticky sweat all around her but it felt nice nevertheless "Congrats you and your team" Sharpay wrapped her arms around his broad shoulder. She just loved one of these moments.

"Thanks" Troy replied and he wrapped his hands around her waist protectively. He wrapped her face in his hands and kissed her until she felt she was all lightheaded. The need for air parted them and he planted another chaste kiss before she opened her heavy lids to see Ryan who was picking Aud up to his shoulder and their friends laughing about something Ryan managed to say in the way.

"Hey, there was a fire at a restaurant we were paged to go back to the hospital." Derek announced once he stopped the faint beeping sound of his pager, separating both of them apart. "Congrats Troy" He patted Troy's back and gave Sharpay a brief hug and a peck on her cheek.

"I wished you could join us in the dinner…" Sharpay pouted—but she knew they had lives they had better to save.

"We're really sorry that we can't stay longer" Meredith hugged Troy and congratulated him and snuck her arm to Derek's, waving to Sharpay and ran towards the exit of the Staples center.

Troy was about to say something when Sharpay sensed that he had something to say about the fact she told him that she was just fine. "I'm going outside a bit to call your parents" Sharpay announced—flashing a faint smile leaving the room filled with cheering crowds.

And a frowning Troy Bolton

/

"Dr. Shepherd"

Derek Shepherd turned his head as soon as he heard a shaky calling behind his OR table. He was faced with a worried Meredith Grey right in the middle of his open brain surgery. Couldn't she tell that he was a little busy here with a guy's head cut open on the table?

"Make it quick, Meredith. I'm on the deadline of saving this man's brain in 10 minutes before the anesthesia ran out and he woke up" Meredith couldn't help but felt that he was a little over the top with his casual surgery procedure and rolled her eyes.

Meredith decided to hold back commenting on his ego for later. "There's this unidentified pregnant woman…"

Derek held his calm and figured that Meredith would possibly want some concern or that this was something really big or else she wouldn't be interrupting him in the OR now. "Tell me"

"I'm fully certain the unidentified pregnant woman who's being prepped for surgery now is Sharpay" Meredith spilled—she was sure that the unconscious woman was Sharpay—it hard to miss that when she had just been spending time with her family just an hour ago.

Derek's held his scalpel tight and momentarily wasn't sure if he heard right. He turned to look at Meredith's face which told that she was telling the utter truth - for she had the look of urgency and painful dread on it - and the only thing that got him snapped from shock was the rapid beeping sound from the monitor.

"Dr. Shepherd, he's crashing" The nurse informed rather in panic that the attending of the surgery was not fully concentrating in the open man's head.

Oh my, Derek knew too that his newly dear friend would be crashing as well if he's not there to make sure himself that she would be truly fine.

Troy would kill him.

"She's crashing"

The heart rate monitor that was connected to Sharpay's body made an awful tone—that didn't mean good. This wasn't on the script at all- they were supposed to have their happily ever whatever. Everything was starting to go so smoothly.

"I freaking know she's crashing!" Meredith snapped to one of the nurses and she nibbled more on her thumbnail as she tried to make sure on what to do. She was just an intern, she was no attending, she can not just take care of the case as much as she desperately want to seeing her friend unconsciously laid on the gurney.

Hold on a second,

She wasn't dead

Yet

"Push epidural, we're waiting on Derek" Meredith ordered as one of the nurses scrambled in the OR and injected it to one of the tubes.

"We can't wait another minute. Dr. Grey, I'm afraid you'll have to start the surgery." The other older nurse complained. Meredith had never started a surgery on her own without an attending—she was just an intern! She was a freaking intern!

As if on cue, Derek burst the door with his shoulder, his hands were washed and gloved held a few inches in front of his face, ready to go through this dread. He almost ran to the OR table to make sure that it was really Sharpay.

It was his nightmare, it really was her.

"Unidentified woman, shot twice. I'm afraid she's been losing a lot of blood. We're in the second round of epidural to keep her steady. Her heart rate kept going down. A-" Before the intern could even finished her words, Derek cut hastily.

"It's not an unidentified woman, it's Sharpay Evans!" Derek quickly shot up the room to find some sedation—he was going under the knife, right now. There was no time. He shot Meredith a look—he could tell by her look; she was too afraid to even believe that the dying woman was Sharpay and that she would be no help at all in the process.

Sharpay's eyes slowly fluttered open to see the blinding lights. She squinted from the lights then cringed at the noises then Meredith's face half covered by her scrubs.

"Mer…"

"Shush… Do not talk. Talking is the last thing you should do. What you need to do now is close your eyes and we're going to sedate you. You were shot. You're freaking shot. But you're going to be fine" Meredith tried to explain everything in a breath. "You're going to be fine."

"I didn't think anyone would come. It was dark, so dark. I waited a long time." Her dried lips moved slowly and she uttered the words so quietly that Meredith had to lean her ear down to catch what she's saying. "Tell Troy…"

"You have to be fine, Shar. Stop, you don't have to tell Troy anything"

Sharpay ignored her "Say…" But her voice was lost and her face cringed at the pain she was feeling.

"Sharpay, we couldn't have you awake. I'm going for echo to see your baby and we're going to put you under anesthesia so-" Derek cut their little conversation—but Meredith needed to know what she was about to say, she was dying—there were chances. There were chances. And Meredith was never that optimistic of a person but there were chances.

"Let her finish!"

Meredith came closer to her, trying to catch her low voice, "That I'm sorry" Meredith felt that she was about to continue but she said, "It hurts so bad, Mer" Derek clutched the scalpel on his hand even tighter—it was up to him to keep her alive. He knew the pressure. He couldn't even forgive himself if he didn't succeed in saving her. Think of Troy as his friend and Sharpay herself as the woman that had been through so much. She didn't deserve to be gone. It wouldn't be fair.

And the pressure wasn't helping…

"You hit your head on the pavement when you fall. You'll be fine." Meredith squeaked out

One of the nurses quickly injected the sedation into Sharpay, seconds after her eyes fell closed and Meredith started to panic. Derek quickly thumped his hand to her chest to keep her heart still beating.

"We're losing her" One of the younger nurses announced.

"SOMEONE CALL TROY FUCKING BOLTON!"

/

Meredith closed the door of OR 1 and was out to the dimmed hallway. Troy was sitting on the floor—his eyes were filled with gleaming tears and the tip of his nose were red. He had been crying and he seemed awfully tired. Meredith noticed that he was still in his jersey. He hadn't changed nor had he showered from the game. He must've came here in a rush once he was told that Sharpay was found by a late leaver from Staples bleeding at the side of the road.

"Troy…" Meredith bent down on his level to find him tearing his sight on the ceiling, the only way to keep his tears to stop falling. "Troy, I need to talk to you"

Troy didn't even dare to open his mouth and ask. So, Meredith sat down beside him on the floor and leaned to the wall he was supporting himself with.

Meredith's voice sounded tired and worn out. "Before she went in surgery, she told me. She said she's sorry" Meredith's breaths were shaky—as in she was about to cry; she wasn't allowed to do so in the OR when she stared on Sharpay's golden blonde that was already turning brunette of all the blood dampened.

"Why?" Troy's voice was just above a whisper and he exhaled longingly. He abruptly hit his head against the wall and stared on the ceiling again, his tears were already stinging again—all he needed to know now was whether she was okay or not.

"She… She didn't say." Meredith told him sadly.

Troy was not the least bit eased to hear that. It just made him more frustrated.

"She was shot twice Troy. I don't think that this was unintentional."

People got shot, she's going to be fine he told himself. He was going to kill that son of a bitch to shot her.

Troy didn't move. He kept his eyes glued to the ceiling of the room and felt the rage in him unravelling but he was so worn out from everything that he couldn't even bring the energy to pinch himself for he wished this was just a nightmare.

When he didn't respond, Meredith continued hesitantly to the next thing. "A baby. There's supposed to be this baby" Finally Troy's eyes were drawn to fully look at her where tears were fully brimming in them and a few finally fell to stain his already tear-stained face. "Derek kicked me out from the OR. I froze. I just froze and the baby is…"

Troy couldn't handle it anymore. He had to know now—on how's Sharpay's doing. She was supposed to be fine, she was supposed to be fine with him, they were supposed to be happy again. They've been through enough to proof that they had earned happiness.

They were supposed to get remarried. He was supposed to ask her to marry him –again and she was supposed to say yes this time. They were supposed to have kids again, yes they were supposed to.

Troy burst into the OR as quick as before Meredith could stop him—He ignored the red lamp that was turned on the top of the OR room, he ignored the fact that he wasn't in any gloves or scrub masks and was now trespassing a sterilized zone—only followed by Meredith a few moments later telling him that he shouldn't be there, to get out and he'll be kept posted on how she's doing that it was not good, he was not helping by causing a ruckus and so on - he didn't care.

"Troy, you need to get out!" Derek barked as he was concentrating on removing the bullet that was clogged to Sharpay's inside. His Sharpay. She cut open in a table, she was so pale that he barely recognized the woman. Her heart rate was still beeping unsteadily

Despite that, Troy approached to find the almost lifeless Sharpay with an oxygen mask. Her face was too pale for him to look and half of golden blonde looked a little like she had dyed it dark scarlet. It scared him to death

"Shoot another 20 epi" Derek ordered the nurses while he still pushed hard on Sharpay's chest—constantly checking her heart rate on the monitor. Shepherd looked worn out and tired—but his focus was definitely on the surgery. "Troy, leave now!"

"I'm sorry Dr. Shepherd. Are we not going overboard with the epi?" The intern refused to follow his orders—_damn_, Derek's mind wasn't going on properly and he knew he should get his act together.

Meredith looked on the monitor to see the echo of the baby had been turned off or was it never turned on?

That's the indication that the outcome would be anything _but_ good news.

Troy reached for Sharpay's cold forehead and stroked it for a second—he was afraid to say it; but he was scared of the damp blood in her golden streaks. And Sharpay's heart rate slowly slowed down

Derek exhaled tiredly as he turned his head away from the bullets clogged to her inside to Troy standing a few paces back. "Troy, you need to leave the OR" Derek warned out of breath, but Troy didn't move a muscle, "You need to get out from the OR if you want to have a chance of her coming back alive" His voice sounded stern, "Get out!"

"You fucking make sure she's fine!" With that, Troy took a last look and finally gave way when Meredith dragged and pulled him out of the room—only to be out in the empty hallway once again and slumped down to the floor once again, covering his eyes with his hands.

Meredith stared on him with dearly sympathy—but she was sure that Derek could do it. He would do anything for Sharpay. And when she had heard a sob came out from Troy's mouth, she timidly asked

"I wish I could help" She kindly offered, "I'd do anything. All you got to do is just… ask"

Troy inhaled a deep breath and removed his hands only to reveal his red nose and gleaming teary eyes. "I need you to get in there" Troy whispered as he managed. "I need you to tell me she's going to be fine."

"Okay" With that, she left—leaving Troy in the dim hallway, not forgetting to give him one last look and assured him, "She's going to be fine" Meredith sounded sure. It was either of her years of practice or that she did really have faith that she'll be fine.

There was a baby. His baby.

Suddenly he imagined a little girl; a spitting image of Sharpay, playing along with Aundrea in their almost all too vast backyard. Aundrea would be happy that she didn't have to run and tell the adults about her problem because no one either than Brianna was interested on befriending her—every so often Aud thinks that if Brie weren't Chad and Taylor's kids, she would be a loner in the school. But the baby could change that, and that she would grow up just like Aurelia—although she'd never completely replace her but at least the hole that gaped could be patched although not completely filled.

Although that image was long gone proclaimed when he saw her in that OR –bloody, fighting for her life –

All that matters was that if she is fine and he'll be satisfied.

That was everything that mattered, for him, for Aundrea. He grimaced at the thought of facing his daughter, telling about her mother's critical condition and at the same time losing her what-was-supposed-to-be her sibling. And then nightmare dawned earlier when her crisp voice cut the air.

"Dad?"

The fragile sight of Aundrea in her flannel pajamas, hair all over the place and red puffy eyes, hanging on dear life to Ryan—made their way close to him, "Daddy, what's wrong?" She timidly asked when she was on her feet, "Daddy, I was home alone" Troy quickly told Gabriella and Ryan to bring his daughter home at once before going to meet him up themselves. He was surprised that they were terrified enough by his bark of order before letting him drive all the way to the hospital in his wrecked state of condition "No one would say anything and Mommy's not…" Aud pressed her hands on Troy's cheeks. "Tell me what's going on" Her eyes were gleaming with tears. "I don't want to be left alone at home. I want to know what's going on."

Troy stayed silent. The tears were starting to form in his eyes again. He had to be strong—strong for his family.

Sharpay couldn't leave him with Aud all alone—not like Aul. She just can't – she can't leave them like that

"Troy?" Ryan's voice sleekly cut through. He looked tired but just as terrified at not knowing.

The sight of her dad on the floor, dead eyes lingered on the lamp –refusing to even look at her; it scared her. "Daddy?"

Troy embraced his daughter, choking out a sob and buried his head on her little shoulder. His hands tightly wrapped around her hair, rubbing it furiously and wept, "She's going to be fine. Your mom's is going to be fine" He tried to assure himself.

She had to be fine. Of course she had to.

"Dad?" Troy could feel Aundrea started to tremble.

"We're gonna be fine."

* * *

**END**

I have had this epilogue sitting for years now and I realized it was never posted - my apologies that took me a painfully long time to do so. Now, that it is I feel glad that it is finally completed. I have to thank every single person that ever reviewed because it is truly the thing that kept me going and your messages complaining for I have abandoned most of my fictions just like that. I am trying to repair that aggravation I put people through now -being too late or not- I am putting the effort. Must you know, I'm not the kind that gives away happy endings that easily (:


End file.
